


戏中人

by AnnaCanWait, migraine_Sky, ReinkeDeVos



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaCanWait/pseuds/AnnaCanWait, https://archiveofourown.org/users/migraine_Sky/pseuds/migraine_Sky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinkeDeVos/pseuds/ReinkeDeVos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>机缘巧合让Tiago Rodriguez与日后即将成为Q的少年在1997年相遇。这次碰面至少改变了他们其中一人的人生轨迹。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 灰

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Children of the Pear Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/729957) by [migraine_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/migraine_Sky/pseuds/migraine_Sky), [ReinkeDeVos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinkeDeVos/pseuds/ReinkeDeVos). 



Q将手机上那三个符号文字与那个十分不起眼的标志做了个对比，推开了门。门铃发出悦耳的脆响，一些人因着这声音向门口投来匆匆一瞥，而后转回头继续用餐和交谈。餐厅里柔和的低语声中听不到一个英语单词。Q步入屋内，无数次地希望自己没有同意赴约。他不安地环顾食客们，仿佛想要辨认出一张从未见过的面孔。Q的工作是隐藏在监视器背后，他也不知道自己到底为什么会选择露面。但他已经在这儿了，在伦敦唐人街的风水轩，寻找一个用代码纠缠了他近一年之久的人。

一个年长的中国男人凭空出现，微鞠一躬向Q致意，并用手势将他引至木头屏风后的一个私密包厢。好奇心杀死猫。

看到那个身着意式棕色西装端坐着的男人的瞬间他就愣住了。不自然的金发和褪色的眉毛对Q来说都是全然陌生的，但这不妨碍他一眼就认出那张面孔。那人微笑着，对椅子做了个邀请的手势。绝对不会错。

“Tiago,” Q不带任何感情地说着，缓缓就座。

男人以无心争辩的态度点了点头，回答了他。

“我的名字是Raoul Silva。见到你很高兴，Q。”

 

† † † † †

 

子弹只造成了一点擦痕，但肩膀上的钝痛让他很难忽略它的存在。血迹在外套底下晕染开来，衣服与皮肤黏在一起。特工005，Tiago Rodriguez，转身潜入一条小巷，险险避过另一颗子弹，它随后击碎了他正后方一座砖房的一角。他发自内心地痛恨这些奔波追逐，体能训练、耐力和速度在这里起不到决定作用——一切不过是凭着机缘巧合、误打误撞、随机应变以及路上的行人和交通来解决问题。又一个全副武装的男人出现在窄巷的另一端，而Tiago无计可施，只能冲进某座公寓，沿着楼梯向上爬到尽头，或许会收获通往阁楼的一扇紧锁的门，以及正中脑门的一颗子弹。这是来自机缘巧合的嘲弄：他被困之处不是九龙鳞次栉比的楼房之间，那些街道狭窄得如同一条裂缝，不是在大澳充斥着鱼腥味的后巷之间，也不是在香港缤纷夜色下的摩天楼之间，而是在这儿。在灰暗、乏味而宁静的英格兰，五年里他就碰巧到这儿来了这么一回。当然，这主要是他的错。如果不是因为他习惯性地越权行事，猜测他上级的每一步动作，他现在也不会拎着没子弹的枪奔上谢菲尔德一座六层公寓楼的楼梯间。不过，这个独特的习惯也让他成为了MI6有史以来最优秀的特工之一。

一个小小的机遇能让人送命，也能救人一命。

一扇公寓的门突然打开了，一个瘦削的少年从里面蹦出来，手里拎着个双肩包，显然是急着赶去什么地方。他停在半道，瞪着这个身穿黑色西装，手持一把枪，一个箭步就跨越了最后三级楼梯的男人。

Rodriguez只和他对视了短短一瞬，接着一把将他推回屋里，用手捂住他的嘴，无声地关上了身后的门。

幸运的是，这孩子并不笨。他一动不动，没有尝试逃跑或者弄出什么动静，但005依然捂着他的嘴，尽全力凝神屏息，听着门外的动静。

脚步声在近处停了一下，然后继续迅速向上移动。Tiago松了口气，尽管此时还不能掉以轻心。少年一动不动地站着。他吓坏了，身子因紧张而紧绷，几乎是在瑟瑟发抖。Rodriguez的掌心能感受到他急促的呼吸。

005快速扫视了玄关和透过玄关可以看见的房间一角。家具并不是新的，但整个公寓看起来干净而整洁，对于一个青少年的房间来说甚至有些过于整洁了：只有床上堆着些皱巴巴的衣服，旁边散落着一些软盘。屋里非常安静，墙上的时钟发出响亮的滴答声，看来没有其他人在家。

脚步声彻底消失了。Rodriguez松开那孩子，他马上转过身来，后退了几步。他面带惧色，显然是在拼命思考怎么摆脱这样一个困境。他肯定意识到从大门逃跑不是一个好的选择，面前这个人明显是在被人追杀。而且，特工也把去路堵住了。男孩的目光扫过墙上的电话，然后是玄关的某处，再回到枪和男人的脸上。Tiago缓缓抬高枪管，举起另一只手做了一个安抚的手势。

“我们都不想惹麻烦，对不对？”他说着，定睛看向那孩子的眼睛。少年匆匆朝他指向天花板的枪投去一瞥，他的表情略微镇定了一些，点了点头。

“不好意思啦。”Rodriguez大手一挥表达了对整个事情的态度，收起了那把没用的枪。“为自己辩解一下，我向你保证我来自秘密情报局。”

显然那孩子并不相信他。这儿并不是你能指望遇到间谍的街区——它更像是街头暴徒约架的地方。但一个匪徒有什么理由对一个无足轻重的少年谎称自己是个间谍呢？

“你叫什么？”

“Matthew，”少年嘶哑地回答，随即咬着嘴唇，审慎地打量着这位侵入者。

“Matthew，我需要接入网络。这附近有网吧吗？”

少年不自觉地嗤了一声。

“在诺福克公园？有就好了。”

这个事实，很显然，并没有让特工感到惊奇。

“有备用楼梯吗？”005踏进玄关，瞟了一眼厨房后又看向少年。

“没有。”

那就窗户吧。应该没问题，这才三层楼高。他打量着窗框——滑下去足以逃脱了。

Matthew紧张地舔着嘴唇，突然补充了一句。

“学校图书馆有网。其实我正想去那儿。”

Tiago再次对他投去急切地一瞥。每个特工都在某种程度上依赖着直觉——纯粹的理性分析、战略技能和格斗训练有时并不够用。Matthew回他以近乎挑战的瞪视，他的恐惧已经被好奇心取代。不知怎么，Rodriguez确定这孩子不会在他一离开公寓之后马上叫警察。

“谢菲尔德的图书馆周日开门吗？”

“不开，但我喜欢在没人打扰的情况下干活儿。”有那么一会儿，Tiago觉得那孩子看着他的样子就好像他俩在一个团队里共事。005微微地笑了。他们之间那几乎是肉眼可见的紧张气氛现在已经消失无踪。

出于谨慎起见，特工再一次倾听着门外的声音，同时索然无味地打量着少年。Matthew非常瘦，几乎可说是瘦骨伶仃，眼睛是倔强的灰绿色，他深色的卷发是一团乱麻。

“我把血弄在你外套上了。你看，就在肩膀这。”

“我会习惯的。”Matthew笑着，转过头去寻找那块污渍。

“你不习惯的是谨言慎行吗？”特工嘲弄地问道。

他已经注意到那差不多已经消退了的乌青的眼圈。柔弱的体格和显而易见的尖刻性格对生活在这个街区的青少年来说并不是什么好的组合。

Matt耸了耸肩。

“我只是太聪明了。对那些智力欠佳的人来说这挺不爽的。”

“是啊，这句话对我刚才说的就是个绝佳的例证。”Tiago几大步跨过玄关穿过房间，打开了窗户。

“你大概需要包扎一下。”Matthew迟疑地说着，跟着男人走进房间。

“没时间了。我猜你提起图书馆并不只是为了让我们的聊天能继续下去？”特工从窗口探出身去检视了一下外墙，而后回到屋内，意有所图地注视着少年。“对于向一个你明显不信任的男人提供帮助这件事，你是不是有些过于热切了？我可不希望你这儿再给我横生事端。”

005知道他可以出示工作证，但他知道那孩子不会相信：他多半会觉得那是伪造的。

“很明显，你看起来一点都不像间谍，”Matthew再一次审视地打量着特工。粗线条的、表情丰富的容貌与英国人相去甚远（他浓重的口音同样证明他是个外国人）。他略长的黑发富有艺术气息，看上去像个演员，还戴着一个金耳环，西装里面是一件繁复几何花纹的黑色衬衫——而且在这刺骨的寒冷天气里没穿外套。“可在这无聊到死的生活里你至少是个新鲜玩意。谁在追你？”

“好奇杀死猫。英语里是这么说的吧？”Rodriguez翻出窗户，转身面对Matthew。“十分钟后准时离开公寓——但不要提早。十五分钟后我们在从这里向右出发两个街区外的十字路口见面。”特工不自觉地挤出一个苦脸：他讨厌在缺乏信息的情况下工作，他连那条街叫什么名字都不知道。“那里有一条门廊有着圆形的拱门，我们就在那下面碰面，明白了吗？”

“Kitchener路三号。明白了。”少年点了点头，嘴唇紧抿，目光专注。

 

 

 

刚好15分钟后，当Tiago到达拱门的时候，Matthew已经站在了那儿，拽着他那个破双肩包的背带。

“那就去图书馆吧？”年轻人的眼中神采闪烁，但他努力地保持着冷静。

Tiago点头。一等那男孩转过身，快步走到特工前头时，他便无法掩饰唇边的一丝微笑了。

对把这个孩子牵扯进来这回事他有那么一丁点愧疚，但结果总是比意义重要的。坦白地说，这样一个莫名其妙但又不可或缺的临时助手通常会让005感到不太高兴，但这孩子的热忱让Tiago想起了十年前的他自己。而且，他才多大——16还是17岁？Tiago17岁的时候已经开始为女王陛下效力了，在庞大的显示器后面，借助代码和数字来战斗。

跟周日的整个学校一样，图书馆的大门紧闭着，但Matthew环顾四周，带特工去了后门。他从口袋里变出一把显然是未经许可私自复制的钥匙，打开门溜了进去。Tiago跟着他。到了机房的玻璃门前，他同样有一把钥匙。

“这些机器都是新款，去年添置的，装了IE3。所以你不用担心速度。”Matthew出声提醒，随即在旁边的电脑前坐下。

Tiago暧昧地笑着，掏出挂在颈间的U盘。但一等他的手指开始以惊人的速度敲击键盘，他的表情便凝固了，双眼专注地凝视屏幕，仿佛完全忘记了Matthew的存在。直到一刻钟后，从主机后盖板上拔出U盘时，他才有空看了一眼男孩的电脑屏幕。

“这。是。什。么。”Rodriguez缓慢地、一字一顿地问道。

Matt打了个冷颤，迅速关掉窗口，切换到一个excel表格。

“校长让我帮忙做一个校历的模板。”他转过身，小心地看着Tiago，露出顶纯真无邪的表情。但005明白他刚才在电脑屏幕上看到的是什么：一页程序代码。

特工夺过他的鼠标，点开关闭的窗口，迅速浏览了一遍代码行，然后转过身，不赞成地看着Matthew。

“你打算黑ATM机？”

男孩的脸色变得苍白，舔着他干燥的嘴唇。

“我只是……跟一个书呆子打了个赌，赌我能写出这个程序来……我才不会真的用它！别那样看着我。我没在你爬窗子之后叫警察，不是吗？”

“你自己一个人写的这个？”

Tiago看着Matt，无意掩饰自己的惊讶，男孩谨慎地点了点头。程序无甚特别之处，但它已经算是一个足够复杂的用来改写ATM机内部操作系统的软件了。Tiago的唇角缓缓绽开一个惊讶的微笑，随后低沉的轻笑变成了大笑。

Matt像看神经病一样看着这个男人，Rodriguez不得不用拳头堵住嘴让自己停下来。怎样的机缘巧合才会让他无意中撞见了一个程序员少年呢？

“有什么好笑的？”Matt不高兴地皱眉问道，突然忘记了他的恐慌。“假如有什么看起来不对劲，那只是因为我还没写完……”

Rodriguez笑完了，表情突然变得很严肃，他郑重地说：

“马上把这些全部删掉。即使你不打算用这个程序，也会有其他人替你用的。”

Matthew捉急地看着特工，但不敢提出抗议。

当他的杰作彻底变成回忆时，他抬起头露出一个没心没肺的笑容——Tiago意识到那是他的习惯：用没心没肺来掩藏恐惧和不自信。

“所以我写得挺好的？”

特工的表情迅速发生了变化，他轻笑着拍了拍男孩的肩，却严肃地吐出了话语：

“想都别想再干这种事儿，如果你还要命的话。”

他走向出口，在中途突然停下，再次转向男孩。

“我叫Tiago Rodriguez，关于秘密情报局我不是开玩笑的。回见，Matthew。”

然后他消失在了门背后。

 

 

 

Matt盯着特工离去的背影，没有察觉自己嘴角浮现了一丝温暖的笑容。不知何故，他对于自己被删的程序没有丝毫惋惜。他关掉电脑，从地板上拎起书包走出去，没有忘记好好地锁上身后的门。

当然，他不大可能再见到这个叫Rodriguez的男人。他更不可能真的是个间谍，但也不是个罪犯，说实话Matt并不在乎。今天是他这五年以来，也许是他这辈子以来最开心的日子。

 

† † † † †

 

他们一共四个人，守在他放学回家的必经之路上等着他。假如能及时发现，Matthew本可以避开他们，但他沉浸在自己的思绪中，随身听里的音乐响亮地播放着。当耳机被粗暴地扯下时，他才意识到身边发生了什么。

“Ryan，你聋了？”Crowley当头嗤笑道。“我跟你说话的时候你他妈的得回答我！”

“滚开。”Matt嘟囔着，努力想把他的耳机拽回来。

“快放手，你这个自以为是的混蛋，”Gibson揪住他的衣领。“你以为你是老师的跟屁虫，每门功课都得A，就能跟我们顶嘴了？”

“又不是我害你们脸上的青春痘比脑细胞还多的。”Matthew嚷道，推搡着Gibson的手。假如之前他还有一点机会能以最小的损伤逃离他们，那现在也没了。

突然他们听到一个男人向他们唤了一声。小流氓们厌恶地回过头。Matthew不抱希望地从Crowley身后看过去——即使有人现在能赶走这些人渣，也没法阻止他们以后再来找他麻烦——然后他的眼睛惊讶地睁大了。他看见Rodriguez迈着稳健的步伐穿过街道。他穿着黑色的外套，深色西装，花纹俗气的衬衫，手中拎着一个沉重的皮质公文包。总而言之比他们上次遇见时要轻松了许多。

Gibson，这伙小流氓中块头最大显然也是最蠢的一个，上下打量了他一阵，然后给同伴使了个眼色，一把推开了Matthew。

“你他妈的有什么毛病？滚开，变态！”Gibson昂首挺胸迈上前来，往旁边啐了一口。他几乎和特工一样高，尽管没那么强壮，但有同伙撑腰，依然自信十足。

Tiago略微掀开他的外套，向他走近。志得意满的表情从Gibson脸上消退，他看见了一把插在枪套中的枪。他的朋友们纷纷慌乱地后退。

Rodriguez松开外套，闪电般地攥住他的脖子。流氓团伙立刻四散逃窜。

“假如我再从Matthew那儿听说你，或者你那群人渣朋友……”特工扬起眉毛，停顿了一下，希望自己不需要费心把这句话说完。Gibson咽了口口水，急忙点头。Tiago放开手，放任他追上飞奔去的同伙。

“这可真让人印象深刻，”Matt走向特工，挂好颈上的耳机，整了整破旧的蓝色围巾。“谢谢。”

他直直看向Tiago的眼睛，感觉自己的耳朵不知何故开始发烫。

“我没想到你会回来。时机不错啊。”

Rodriguez仔细地审视着他，想确认他没有受伤。

“考虑到你的脾气，我任何时候回来都可能发现你有麻烦了。你爸没告诉你别惹这些人吗？”

“我出生之前我爸就离家出走了。”Matthew把手插进口袋。“反正不管怎样那些混蛋都会来欺负我，我能怎么办，讨好他们？”

Tiago重重叹了口气，抒发着意味不明的情绪。

“有方便说话的地方么？”

“我家。”Matthew向一侧偏了偏头，小心地看着男人。对于特工突然出现的惊喜已经让位给全然的警觉情绪。“我们要谈什么？”

“我想交给你一项工作。”

“我有权拒绝吗？”

Rodriguez一笑。他真的越来越喜欢这孩子了。

“有的。”他以一种严肃而友善的语气回答了他。

 

 

 

他们迅速回到了那间Rodriguez已经熟悉了的公寓。

“我祖父母出门访友去了，所以不会有人打扰。你饿不饿？”Matthew随意地问道，仿佛他带回家的只是一个同班同学。

Tiago摇了摇头，在桌边坐下。“有咖啡吗？”

“速溶的。”Matt回答。从洗碗池上面的橱柜里取出咖啡罐时他感觉有点内疚，用速溶咖啡招待西班牙人可不怎么体面。

“也行。你听说最近关于香港的消息了吗？”

“与中国的主权交接？昨天从电视上听说了。”Matthew打开了水壶。

“我在香港工作，这回只在英国呆几个星期，我的上司们并不知道……他们只是坐在那儿，听命于那些官僚行事！他们不了解事态的严重性，也不肯听我的。我只能靠自己的行动来确保和平过渡。我需要帮助，而我觉得你足够聪明。”Tiago向Matthew投去期待的目光。

少年在他对面坐下。

“我具体能帮你做些什么？”他皱起眉头。

“我是一个程序员，我更习惯于在显示器前工作，而不是持枪在街头奔跑，”他翘起一边嘴角。“假如我是那种外勤特工，我们就很难相遇了，我需要你帮我……如果我对你的潜力估计正确的话，你能帮我很大的忙。你懂软件模块设计吗？”

“当然。”男孩揉了揉他本身就乱糟糟的头发。“几年前我就开始编程了。开始用Pascal和Fortran 95，后来是Perl和Python，最近开始尝试Ruby。假如需要其他编程语言，我学得很快。我们的任务是什么？”

“所以你接受我的邀约了，是吗？”Rodriguez扬起眉毛。

“基本上来说，是的。”Matthew转身去拿水壶，厨房很小，他甚至不用起身。他向两个杯子里灌满热水，把装有咖啡那杯推向Tiago。“我只有一个问题。你们真的这么缺乏程序技术人才，以至于要抓碰巧遇到的高中生来充数？”

Tiago举起杯子抿了一口，向后靠在椅背上。

“我祖母是个虔诚的教徒，我却对此不怎么感兴趣。但是，我的确相信命运。”

他微笑着，点了点头，像是要再次确认他的言词。很难判断他有几分真心。

“想想吧，要在15天内找到程序员能有多容易？一点都不容易。盘查犯罪背景就需要一周时间，这还不是唯一需要检查的东西。之后的问题就是他的编程水平。并且，你应该能理解，我不能找任何和MI6有哪怕是一点关系的人。而你——好吧，你看着也不像是个中国间谍，对吗？”

“我觉得中国大概没人知道谢菲尔德在哪，所以你可以放心。”Rodriguez理所当然地再次提起了MI6，但如果他真是个特工，他会这么直白地谈论这些吗？倒也不是说这样会让他的提议变得无趣。“……听起来有道理。我愿意加入你的工作。”

“还有一件事……我希望你能明白这是一项危险的任务。”Rodriguez明白这时候补充这么一句，相当于给一个孩子一块糖然后问他是不是真的想要，因为吃糖会让他得蛀牙。“我注意到你和所有正常的青少年一样，对你的生活并不满意，但这可是拿你所有的一切去冒险。”

Tiago凑近身去仔细地凝视着Matthew。男孩没有移开视线。

“那么你可以对我解释得详细些，告诉我你要做什么，谁会对我不利。这样我就知道要做些什么防范措施。但我想和你一起工作。不管怎样我都愿意。”

“是谁并不重要。如果我们的人找上你，我会尽快向他们说明你在为国家利益服务，你会没事的。如果中国的人找上你，那你最好的下场就是被杀。不管怎样，你能做的都只有保持悄无声息不被发觉。在这一点上，我已经注意到你做得不怎么样。我希望你能快点适应。”Tiago把公文包拎到桌面上。“好吧，现在这个归你了。”

Matthew做了个鬼脸，耸了耸肩说道：“你也不算什么阴谋家啊，给街头小混混看你的枪……他们也会传闲话，你知道的。”但他的手已经开始解开公文包的搭扣了。

他取出了一台黑色的笔记本，盖子上有“Micron”的标志。

“哦，”Matthew兴奋地呼出一口气，用手指感受着硬盘和USB接口。Tiago坏笑着想，一般来说这个年纪的孩子解开女朋友的内衣时才会表现得这么兴奋。

“我在写自动防故障的端对端传输协议，但时间不够了。让我看看周三之前你能续写多少，假如你有这个能力的话。把它当成一个小测验吧。只要我还在英国，咱们可以在咖啡馆见面，在公文包里面的口袋里有个手机，周二晚上我会通知你时间和地点。”特工几口喝完咖啡，站起身来。

“没问题，我今天就开工。”Matthew终于把视线从那台宝贵的笔记本上移开，检查了一下手机，抬头看着Rodriguez。“那就周三见吧。别让中国人抓着你。”

Tiago回他一个咧嘴微笑：“别让那些小混混抓着你，他们当中有些人还没见过我的枪呢！”他笑着离开厨房。“回见， _chico_ [1]！”

Matthew哼了一声，脸上绽开一个大大的笑容。他感到少有的兴奋，还有对冒险的不假思索的狂喜，这些都是他曾经以为自己忘记了如何去感觉的东西。

玄关处传来关门的声音。Matt忘记了那杯没喝完的茶，抓起笔记本和公文包回屋投入了工作。

 

† † † † †

 

坐火车从谢菲尔德到利兹要花上一个半小时，其间Matthew不断警觉地环顾四周，间或用手指确认一下大衣内侧口袋里的记忆棒。

他们碰面的地方离车站有七分钟的路程——一家小小的西班牙餐馆，这是Matthew事先就从它毫无创意的名字里得知的：La Tasca[2]。它的内部装饰也很跟名字很合衬：昏暗的大厅装点着深色的木纹和民族风味的瓷砖，五颜六色的木头椅子，天花板上垂挂着干瘪的红辣椒。客人很少，Matthew迅速注意到了特工，他坐在角落里，与一台笔记本电脑相伴。

“嗨，”Matt拉出一张椅子，坐在特工身边。他解开衣扣，取出记忆棒递给Tiago。“给你，我准备好了。”

Rodriguez点头致意，接过了U盘，没有把视线从屏幕上移开，另一只手持续敲打着键盘。Matt注意到他那一贯花哨的衬衫跟周围还挺合拍的。片刻之后，完成了手里的活儿，Tiago把U盘插进笔记本，终于抬眼看向Matthew。

“准备好了？意思是完成了？”

“没错，我还在你的设计里加了点东西。”他咳了一声，明显有点紧张。

Tiago微笑着，啜饮了一小口咖啡。

“饿了吗？我破解程序的时候你点些东西吃吧。”

Matthew觉得自己紧张得吃不下任何东西，所以当女招待路过他们的桌子时，他点了一杯咖啡，随即转回身紧张地看着Tiago有力的手指在键盘上飞舞。

Tiago由于过于专心而没注意到女招待，他把她叫回来，“咖啡续杯，再来份pollo marbella，谢谢。”

他向那女孩微笑了一下，随后神情再次变得专注，指尖继续敲击着键盘。

Matt花了一两秒的时间想了一下这个pollo marbella到底是什么，而后继续焦虑地盯着Rodriguez。又过了一分钟，两分钟，女招待端来了咖啡。也许这是个好现象，Tiago还是破解不了他的程序。Matthew把椅子拉近了些，伸长脖子盯着电脑屏幕。

特工的眉头愈发紧锁。他好几次停下来，手指若有所思地摩挲着下巴。他看向Matthew，目光中闪过一丝愉悦，但面容依然严肃。

很难猜测他此刻的想法。他会因为无法破解代码而高兴吗？还是会感到恼怒？或者——最坏的可能性——这些代码就是一堆可笑的烂玩意儿？

“你觉得怎么样？”又过了五分钟，他终于急不可耐地发问。

Tiago的嘴唇展开一个不可捉摸似是而非的表情——从忍怒到憋笑都有可能——举起食指让他再等等。半分钟之内程序就打开了，尽管它已经受到了无可挽回的损坏。

“该死。”Matthew嘟囔着。他抿了一口微温的咖啡，皱起眉头。“我没通过测试，是吗。”

他的反应激发了一阵大笑。

“如果女招待端来食物前我没能打开这个文件，”一盘点缀着辣椒的白汁鸡肉已经摆放在桌上。“……我就得让你代替我去香港了。”

他将盘子推向Matthew，笑得很开心。

“你该多吃点。你实在太瘦，再这样下去大概连敲键盘的力气都没有了。”

“你就跟我祖母一样。”Matt哼了一声，但没有反抗，他感到如释重负，而且愈发饥饿。“所以我不是写了一堆垃圾？告诉我你怎么破解它的，我可以再改进……”

“我下次再告诉你。我们这周末见，比今天的时间稍早些——你不能半夜在你家那个街区里闲逛。我会往程序里加入一些东西，下次一起给你解释。”

Tiago把手搭在男孩的肩上，定睛看向他的眼睛。尽管Matthew没脱下外套，他依然能感觉到他的肩膀是多么的瘦弱单薄。

“你完成得非常好。”他温柔地说着，就像在跟小孩子解释一样。

Matthew眨了眨眼，咬着嘴唇，看向特工深色的眼瞳。

自那之后多年来他的记忆中留住了许多次触碰，但不知为何，唯独那宽阔的手掌停留在他肩上的触觉久久没有褪色，即使他对诺福克公园那座老旧砖房的记忆几乎消失，即使他那平淡无奇的名字——Matthew Geoffrey Ryan——已然封存在档案里，被那一个字母取代了它们的位置。

 

† † † † †

 

收到“谢菲尔德车站20:00”的短信时，Matthew正安宁地徜徉在代码中，端着一杯茶坐在厨房里，丝毫没想到今天会需要出门。他瞥了一眼手表，立刻跳了起来，啪地合上笔记本。兴奋与焦虑混杂在一起，几乎让他浑身发抖，差点在电脑上碰洒了茶。

他们总在不同的地点和不同的时间碰面，但Rodriguez总会事先通知他。上次Tiago跟他说他们的下一次碰面要等到几个月之后，假如还有下一次碰面的话。Matt整整四个星期没有他的消息，他一定是去了香港。

跑下楼梯的时候Matthew心里砰砰直跳。

19点53分时天色开始转暗，四月的寒风冰冷刺骨。Matthew裹紧大衣，警惕地环顾四周。站前广场一个人都没有。

他穿过入口处的拱门进入车站，一个熟悉的声音叫住了他。Rodriguez从邻近的壁龛的阴影中走出来。他穿着一件黑色皮夹克，拉链拉到最上面，头发凌乱，面容苍白，尽管在昏黄的灯光下很难看清楚。他的行为举止中有种少见的迟疑，Matthew突然感到一股彻骨的寒冷，但不是因为天气。

“嗨，”Matt小心地招呼，站在他身边，专注地看着他。“你叫我出来有什么事？”

Tiago掏出一个记忆棒。

“你上次的成果，我修改过了，你会弄明白的。”他以一种比以往更加平静的语气说道，声音不知何故有些低沉。“明天我就要飞回香港了。”

他走到一旁，步伐有些蹒跚，靠在一根柱子上微笑着。有那么一会儿Matthew还以为他喝醉了。

“嘿，出什么事了？”Matt紧张地拽了拽他的衣袖，“你还好吗？”

“吃了太多止痛药。”特工笑了，但眼睛里并没有笑意。他把拉链拉下了一点，展示肩上的绷带——他没穿衬衫。

“他们把我挖出来了， _Teo_ [3]，”他严肃地说着，微微向Matthew弯下腰，抓住他的手肘。“我在香港的搭档死了，他们狠狠地摆了他一道， _hijos de puta_ [4]，我们当中有人供出了我，MI6里一定有内奸，有人拦截了我的情报，否则M不可能不回应……”

他的面孔凑得很近，眼睛狂热地闪着光，他的语气如此愤怒，Matthew不自觉地后退了半步。Rodriguez僵住了，鼻翼微张，随后挤出一个悲伤的笑容。他松开了男孩的手肘，另一只手，在Matthew的脸旁维持着一个愤怒的手势，缓缓放了下来。Tiago的手指穿过Matt茂密的卷发，拇指揉按着他的太阳穴。

“ _Dios_ [5]，我一定是神志不清了才跟你说这些。”他愈发平静地说道。

“不……一切都会好的。”Matthew挤出一句话，感觉他的面颊在发烧——也许是因为他在胡说，其实一切都不好；也许是因为那些纠缠在他发间的手指。

“听着，”他抓着特工的手臂绝望地说，“不管我能帮上什么忙，你尽管说。我很了解这儿，我可以把你藏起来，没人能找到你。我可以联系MI6。Tiago，我不会让他们碰你的。”

他并没意识到这是他第一次对特工直呼其名。

“不，你不该掺和进来，孩子，”又一个空虚而神经质的微笑。“我今天不该在这儿见你，希望我们都不会因此付出代价。我不知道自己在想什么，这该死的药片……”

他稍稍退后，环顾四周，但他的手依然不愿离开Matthew的发间。Tiago的手指无意识地在他的皮肤上划着圈。

“但你不会白跑一趟，”Matthew纤细的手掌覆在特工健壮的肩上，“我不会丢下你的。如果你不能联络总部，至少让我试试，我会告诉他们你有危险。拜托了，我不会有事的，求求你……”

Matt总想表现得像个大人，但此刻他不在乎自己像个小孩子一样哀求着Tiago。他曾以为自己感兴趣的只是这份工作，还有这种让自己显得很能干很重要的感觉，只有到了现在他才意识到，在无数次的会面之后，这个陌生而危险的男人不知怎么已经成为了他最亲近的人，也许比他所有的朋友和家人都要亲近。

Tiago的手抚过Matt的后脑，然后滑过他的头发，轻轻握住他的肩膀。“回家。毁掉手机里的SIM卡。去找我什么的想都不要想，更别想联系MI6。”

“不，”Matthew叫出了声，意识到他听起来有多孩子气。但他发自内心地讨厌就这么走开，什么都不做。

“不。”他坚定地重复着，望向特工的眼睛。“我会再见到你，见到活着的你。”

Tiago温柔地笑了，安慰地拍了拍男孩的肩。“当然啦。我一到香港就会联系你，等一切都尘埃落定之后。你还得还我那台笔记本呢。”

“别让我失望好吗。”Matthew努力为他的笑话挤出一个微笑。

他很肯定Tiago只是在哄他安心。但他毕竟是个特工，不是吗？这当然不是他第一次惹麻烦了，他总有机会逃出生天的……尽管他也不确定这理由能不能说服自己。他突然很想拥抱Tiago，想抱紧他，永远不放手。

Rodriguez知道他也许能骗过Matthew，但无论如何骗不了自己——他的处境很糟，糟透了。在整个特工生涯中他几乎是头一回感觉到了恐惧，尽管止痛片带来的昏眩让他的恐惧变得模糊。他仿佛是在害怕放开Matt，仿佛断开与他的接触就意味着失去与世界的联系，坠入深渊，永不复归。

他突然把手从Matthew的肩上移回他的脑后，将他拉近一些。而后，Tiago迅速地覆上Matt的唇，给了他一个温柔的吻。

Matthew从未吻过别人，甚至想都没想过这种事。而自己的反应更令他惊讶：他没有后退或者推开Tiago，只是惊讶地喘息着，为这纯洁的吻轻轻分开双唇。

“记得通知我，”然后他悄声低语，“等你把事情解决了之后。”

Tiago只是笑了笑。他的眼中一闪而过醉酒般的勇气，以及绝望之人不顾一切的喜悦。然后他快速地大步走向一列火车，它正准备着要从车站出发。

Matthew依然站在那儿，靠着墙，看着他消失在滑动门后。那是他最后一次见到Tiago Rodriguez。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1].西班牙语，男孩  
> [2].西班牙语，西班牙餐厅  
> [3].Matt在西班牙语里的爱称  
> [4].西班牙语，混蛋  
> [5].西班牙语，上帝


	2. 苍白

Q盯着坐在他面前的男人，镜片后的双眼微微眯起。多年来他不知多少次幻想过此刻这一幕。即使是明白了Rodriguez已不在人世之后，他偶尔还会梦到与他重逢。但看着这位前任特工的脸，他并未感受到梦中的那种喜悦和如释重负。这男人的眼里有些陌生的东西，他褪色的头发与神情容貌让Q感觉自己更像身处一场噩梦。

“你的档案已经整理归档，名字刻在C栋三楼的阵亡荣誉名单上。但如我所见，这么做有点太早了。”

Silva笑了，用筷子夹起一块章鱼。Q在他的笑容中读到一丝陌生的冷酷。

“哦，你说得对，活着就没有荣誉可言了。”随着津津有味地一咂嘴，细小的触手消失在他的唇间。“我关于MI6的忠告你显然没听进去。好吧，恭喜你事业有成，军需官！”

“多谢。”Q冷淡地说。也许是由于最初的震惊过于强烈，他现在只能感觉到怀疑和没来由的不信任。的确，他的工作性质会让人变得有点偏执，但起死回生这回事依然不怎么常见。“我假设你把我叫到这儿来是有原因的？”

“是什么让你来这儿的？”Silva轻佻地扬起眉毛，“好奇心。我也是因为好奇而想见到你。”

他向后靠在椅背上，盯着军需官，赞许地颌首。

Q的声音变得低沉了些，糟糕的约克郡口音已经消失无踪。他镜框的样式非常复古，凌乱的卷发现在打理得非常服帖，也没有再咬指甲了。防风外套有些像他少年时代穿着的那件，只是贵出十倍的价钱。精心熨烫过的白衬衫看起来价值不菲，领带完美搭配他的针织衫。经典款的精钢手表在他的手腕上闪烁了一下——不怎么显眼，除开它价值伦敦普通程序员好几个月的工资这个事实。

“大概吧。”Q抿起嘴唇。“毕竟过了十三年了。为什么你现在突然想见我？”

“你变了，”Silva偏了偏头，眯起了眼睛。

Q看上去并没长大多少，他的外表一直比实际年龄要小。但他的气质发生了惊人的变化：不再是当年那个为自己的脖子而烦恼的笨拙的青少年，此刻坐在这里的是一个行为举止无懈可击的沉稳的男人。

“……见到我不太高兴，嗯？”

Q耸耸肩，轻笑了一下。

“我已经学会克制我的兴奋了。况且我也几乎没认出你。”这是个显而易见的谎言。Silva回以责难的目光时，他紧张地眨着眼，移开视线。“发生了什么？”

前任特工叹了一声，用筷子戳着盘中的食物，而后把它们搁在瓷质的筷枕上，向后靠上椅背。

“我记得我曾经告诉你，如果被中国人抓到，你运气最好的结果就是死，”一个扭曲的微笑缓缓爬上他的面孔，“好吧，我的运气没那么好。”

Q猛然明白了他的笑容为何如此陌生：他的牙齿一定是人造的——Tiago的牙齿略短一些。他居然还记得这个，真奇怪。他的呼吸短暂地梗在喉咙里，无意识地转动着手中的酱油瓶。

“但你活下来了。为什么不回总部报到？”

Silva瞪着他，好像听到了什么不可思议的蠢话。他嗤笑一声，继而仰起头逐渐爆发出一阵大笑。

情绪终于平静下来之后他抹去笑出的泪水，向桌子俯过身去，表情变得严肃。

“我发现供出我的人是谁了，Teo。”

“谁？”

自己从唇间吐露出这个问题的神态比Q预期的要更热切一些，他向那位前任特工凑近了些许。

Q总是谨言慎行，说话字斟句酌。但当他听到那个代号——Tiago在车站绝望而失控地对他悄声道出的那个代号——这套行为做派就崩溃了。他的心脏骤然刺痛，心跳加速，就好像终于意识到了坐在他对面的到底是 _谁_ 。

“M，”前任特工严肃地说，目光依然锁定着Q。尽管面部表情十分生动，Silva的眼睛从未流露出一丝感情，就如同玻璃制成的一般。现在，头一回，它因着情绪而闪烁起来。“是M把我关进去的。”

仇恨在他的眼中燃烧。

军需官挺直后背，退回他的椅子里。

“她为什么要这么做？你是她最好的特工之一，正如我后来发现的那样。”

“我曾经是她最好的特工之一。”Silva坐起身来，愤怒地吐出纠正的话语。“她在我越权黑入中国人的系统时就放弃我了。我本可以为和平过渡提供保障，她却只想求稳，不接受我的帮助而选择与对方讨价还价……她背叛了我。”

Q咬着嘴唇，不知如何回答是好。

他眼中的Silva开始变得如同一个演员，停下来等待其他人念出他们的台词。如同他假装去聆听，去行动，但不过是依剧本行事。其他演员也许演技参差不齐，弄错台词，忘记情节——但他只是等待轮到自己，然后继续表演：流畅、真实而完美。

“你是个特工，你明白游戏规则。任务成果是你唯一的价值……”

Q摇了摇头。眼前的男人对他来说越来越陌生，但另一方面，谈话开始时他那公事公办的冷淡态度已经开始消散。

“他们对你做了什么？能告诉我吗？”

Silva再次微笑，在Q看来他的笑容稍微温和了些。

“他们拷打我，”他极其坦率，无惧来自对方的同情，坦然地直视Q的眼睛。“整整五个月我被关在密不透风的房间里，但我没供出她的秘密，即使直到后来我意识到了她的背叛……”

Q的手指几近不可察觉地抽动了一下，仿佛是要阻止自己将它伸向Silva的手。

“你怎么逃出来的？”他继续问道。声音听起来十分空洞。

“你知道每个特工在后臼齿上都藏着什么东西吗？”Silva用哄小朋友猜谜的语气问道。

“氰化物胶囊。可你会死的，如果你……”

“我确实死了。”前任特工打断他，嘲讽地抿起嘴，缓慢地点着头。“我死在了那儿，在监狱里脏兮兮的地板上。但命运却别有安排。越权行事有时是很有用的，你可以得到，比如说，真正帮得上忙的朋友……氰化物中毒有一种非常简单的解毒剂——葡萄糖。当然实验室里的特效解毒剂更好，否则获救机会非常小，效果也不怎么体面。但是在没有选择余地的时候……”

Q皱着眉，努力弄清他复杂的故事。

“是谁救了你？你的喉咙一定受了严重的损伤，而且……”他想起Silva那明显是人造的牙齿，感到一阵焦躁的恶心。

前任特工俯身向前回应他——依然带着那冷淡的微笑——但他未出口的话语突然哽在喉头，笑容消退了。他发出一声紧张的叹息，眨了眨眼，靠回椅背，移开视线。

Q再也无法忍受了。他把手伸向桌子的另一端，握住这位前任特工的手。自称Silva的男人有着冰冷的手指。

“Tiago，把一切都告诉我吧。我太久没有你的消息了。”

Q唤出这名字时他的手指微微颤抖了一下，但他的手没有动。

“氰化物让我五脏俱焚。”他平静地说道，声音微颤。但当他抬起目光时，一丝Q无法辨认的转瞬即逝的感情再次让位给了仇恨。他停顿了一下，从Q的指间抽回手。

“中国人常说，宁可原谅杀手，绝不原谅叛徒。”他的嘴角扭曲出一个假笑。

Q缓慢地咽了口口水。他脑中浮现出一个念头，也许来得太迟了：经历过这一切的人不可能完全保留健全的心智。他不知道自己应不应该继续问他问题。震惊、怜悯和关切让他无法以平时的冷静逻辑进行思考。

Silva欣赏了一会儿他困惑的表情，然后柔和地笑了，好像这些沉重的对话都不曾发生，然后他轻蔑地一挥手。

“哦，别在乎这些，Q！重要的是，”他温柔地攥起军需官的手，声音柔软而富有诱惑力，“……最重要的是——我们都在这儿，嗯？”

不稳定。潜在威胁。

这几个字眼像显示器上的警告对话框一样弹出Q的脑海。他试着专注于这些警告，不让他的回忆与同情心遮蔽他对形式的判断。在情报部门工作需要特殊的思维方式，如果以8年来他在MI6的职业经历作为标准，Q将它锻炼得非常好。他将它看成一种便利的程序语言：针对每种状况都有一套清晰的算法。一切都在控制之下，思维，情感，行动。现在这个系统分崩离析了，都是因为Silva——Tiago——并不是在与Q交谈。他在对Matthew Ryan说话，把他从意识深处拽上水面，将他计划中的一切搅得翻天覆地。

“我来这儿到底是干什么的？”他看着男人的眼睛，没有从Silva手中收回手。

前任特工耸耸肩，将头侧向一旁；他的手指在Q的皮肤上画着微妙的图案。

“一个巴掌拍不响。”

啊，终于来了。至少有一件事是明显符合逻辑的了。

“所以我确实对你有用。”

别在意他的触碰。想想你接受过的训练。

“你要我做什么？”

“哦，Matthew，你这套公事公办的语气可伤了我的心。”Silva捏了捏他的手，装出一个伤心的表情，但马上严肃地补充：“他们把你训练得很好。你是个聪明的孩子，你已经知道我要什么了，不是吗？”

“我猜，你要复仇。”Q答道。这是一个如此广为人知的需求，有些人甚至称它为本能。“我不能说你无权这么做。但你凭什么认为我会帮你？”

Silva再次捏了他的手，俯身向前，几乎从椅子上站了起来。

“唉，哪来的这些指责？我什么时候要求你卷进我的烂摊子了？”他大笑着，向后靠了些。

“你觉得我需要你的帮助吗？”他的声音听起来如同平静的宣讲，如同与一个天真的孩子交谈。“看看你——一位军需官，藏匿于MI6之内，隐姓埋名——嘭！——而你就这么坐在这儿了，按照我要求的时间和地点。你觉得我会需要你帮助我接近M，一位不仅仅只有警察和情报机构了解她的行踪的公众人物？”

“那你要什么？”Q苦笑，被这个事实刺痛了：他接受这次会面的邀约简直是不折不扣地愚蠢。“餐馆里的愉快聊天，好久不见？难保我不会把我的去向告诉任何人，这点你也清楚。如果你决定见我，说明你别无选择，只能抓住每一个机会。”

他知道自己不该激怒这位前任特工，但他实在无法忍受被Silva看做一个正中他陷阱的傻瓜。

“哦，你还是没明白该跟谁顶嘴，是不是？”Silva柔声说着，抿起了嘴。

Q只是嘲讽地扬起眉毛，好像在说“所以我现在应该害怕了？”他面孔上流露出的感情除了嘲弄别无其他，但那只紧抓着Silva的汗湿的手出卖了他。意识到这一点，Q咽了口口水，紧张地眨了眨眼。

Silva垂下视线，表情突然柔和起来，他把Q的手从一只手换到另一只手里。

“你在害怕我。”他惊讶地凝视着Q，眼神闪烁，目光在他双眼之间来回扫视。

“我完全没理由怕你！”军需官愤怒地喊了一声，抽回了手，更加恼怒了。他讨厌现在的处境，讨厌离开他的笔记本。与它在一起时没有人能比他更强大，没有人能迷惑他。

“我吓着你了。”就像没听见一样，Silva沉思着说。

但在这短暂的失神之后，他看向这年轻人的目光中带有了一丝新的意味。Q不由自主地愣住了：谈话开始以来他头一回在Silva的眼中看见了Tiago。

“我不是来找你帮我的，Q。我只是想让你别拦我的路。”

在这么多明枪暗箭的言语交锋之后，他的坦诚显得尤为奇异，Q甚至不想费心掩饰他的惊讶。

“看情况吧，”一小会儿之后他说，“我有我的职责，你懂的，我会对它尽心尽力。除非……你刚好比我优秀太多，我没办法与你对抗。”

Raoul笑了。

“好啊，这至少挺公平的。”

Q点点头，垂下眼帘。

“我想我们达成共识了。”他的手指轻柔地抚过桌面，“看见你活着真好，”军需官猛地抬起头，“我告诉过你，是吗？”

前任特工向他投去一个不确定的眼神。某种渴望，像是某种不可抑制的欲望，在他的表情中一闪而过。

“下次见，Q.”

“战场上见。”Q从椅子上站起身，再次向前任005凝重的面容与他不自然的金发投去一瞥，走向这昏暗餐馆的大门，努力克制自己回头的冲动。

 

† † † † †

 

“那么，跟我聊聊你的日常生活吧，Rodriguez先生。描述所有你想得起来的东西：事件、颜色、气味……”

“我懂我懂，你们的测试从来没变过，每次我的回答都一样。”Tiago打断MI6的心理评估员，不耐烦地挥着手。

“正式地检查是依程序办事。”心理专家耐心地回答。“你对我们的测试总是这种富有创意的态度。如果我没记错的话，你的文件里记录着你小时候想当个作家，对么？”

特工笑了笑作为回答，假装尴尬地耸耸肩。

“每天早晨醒来时我都觉得自己的屋子已然倒塌，我躺在它的残骸中，在瘴气弥漫的丛林里，正如香港曾经的样子。”他叹道，语气听上去就像真的在口述一本书。“这座城市依然在呼出这危险的湿气，几千把扇子都无法驱走它。如果年老的菲佣忘记给衣柜通风，我的衬衫就会开始弥漫发霉的味道。”

“这会不会让你想起你的故乡？”

“只有闭着眼睛时才会。香港与墨西哥或者伯利兹毫无相似之处。清晨6点这座城市开始散发出中药与烟草的味道。中国人晨间吃得过于饱足，就好像他们不知道还有没有下一顿似的。但当地人早就忘记了饥饿与恐惧的滋味。他们四周环绕着奢华的店铺、霓虹灯和摩天大楼……全由玻璃打造，据说能带来某种正面能量——所有那些斥巨资打造的建筑都依照风水设计。只有逃难的人带来白醋的异味，让人忆起香港历史上那些悲惨的时刻……”

 

† † † † †

 

如今Tiago——“Raoul，我的名字叫Raoul”——时常在一片粘稠的灰暗雾霾中醒来，意识几近混沌，汗流浃背：过量止痛片和安眠药的效果。没了这些他完全没法睡。他基本不做梦，或者说他不记得自己的梦——记不得是好事，因为他做的多半是噩梦。但现实就如同一个乏味的长梦。幻觉几乎消失了（医院里的内科医生仍在用蹩脚的英语向他解释他的幻觉并不是来自那些药片，而是PTSD的症状之一，即使在没有服药习惯的人身上也会出现），但不愿回想起的记忆——PTSD的另一个症状——仍然会在他身上猝不及防地爆发。哪怕是一点小事——气味、声音或者图像——都会猛地唤回那些令人厌恶的鲜活而丑恶的景象。

 _我们最大的敌人就在于我们不肯接受现实_ 。Raoul一开始还不信。将近一年的时间里，当他有能力连贯地思考的时候，他拒绝承认他成了这个样子——在那些极少数的神智清明，摆脱药物控制的日子里——这导致了睡眠障碍和持久的疼痛。他的思绪寻找着一个答案，一个原因，一个借口：他不可能像废弃物一样被用后即抛，一定是有什么地方弄错了……随后否认变成了自我怀疑。他开始在自己身上寻找原因，想弄明白他搞砸了什么，错在哪里。直到有一天他突然意识到“为什么是我？”这个永恒的问题是不存在答案的。这不是他的错。与痛苦相伴的日子一天天过去，他内心深处的黑暗与冷酷一点点增长。

对感情的感知彻底缺失于他也是个新的体验。这种情绪紧张症只有在他爆发出不可抑制的狂怒时才会给他造成困扰。同一个医生警告过他攻击性也是症状之一，但他直到把一个卖给他错误的香烟的男人揍得半死时才意识到这一点。起初他还能想办法控制一下，现在他也不在乎了。

他的记忆面对创伤采取了一种相当奇怪的对策。想要忘记一切的欲望相当自然，记忆会逐渐褪色，但彻底忘干净是不可能的。他的大脑，像是不满于他对于背叛与囚禁的记忆的处理方式，接手了这项工作。他脑内的真空地带不断扩展着，吞噬了他为MI6效力的年月，他艰辛的少年时代……

几年之后，他惊讶地发现自己作为Tiago Rodriguez的记忆几乎已经消失殆尽，除开他祖母的岛上那些恍如隔世的阳光灿烂的日子。当然，他并没有患上健忘症，也能回忆起自己大部分的经历，但能够在脑内想象和描绘的只有他的幼年时光。

也不尽然。还有一段小小的回忆：来自谢菲尔德的一个瘦削少年，Matthew Ryan，如同安然地停泊在他脑海里的锚。无论是因为Matthew已经成为了一个参照物，是他坠入深渊前对生命的最后一瞥，还是因为别的什么原因，这些年里，前任特工的思绪时不时地会在这孩子身上萦绕。

尽管十年后他发现Matt位列MI6员工名单时并没有感到惊讶，Raoul依然不可抑制地觉得，是命运指引他们再次重逢。


	3. 紫

Q早该给自己放个假了，鉴于他近期的注意力衰退现象（浓茶和大量摄入的维他命C也于事无补）和MI6年度体检的结果。眼科医生向他指出的视力下降问题已经严重到他自己都能察觉到了，真是多谢了，他还没来得及开口，就被熟练地滴了几滴刺激性很强的眼药水，并被禁止在当天之内回到电脑前。抗议为时已晚，医生潦草地涂写着报告时，Q疯狂地眨着眼，抹去突如其来的强光引起的泪水，意识到一个预料之外的假期已经无法避免。说到底，他也差不多有两年都没过上一个真正的周末了。

Q坐飞机旅行的经历少得可怜且极度不适，因此他更喜欢脚踏实地的交通方式。审视着地图，他制定了去欧陆的最短路线，第二天一早就从圣潘克拉斯车站坐火车去了巴黎。他在城市里漫游，与圣礼拜堂的管理者聊天，为自己依然能说出像样的法语而窃喜。晚间，他乘坐的高速列车[1]从巴黎火车东站出发驶向斯特拉斯堡。Q从没去过那儿。他想在那儿呆一天，或许是两天，然后继续前行，去卢森堡或者科隆，也许直达阿姆斯特丹。Q忍耐着从行李箱中取出笔记本电脑投身工作的诱惑。这并非由于他的视力问题，而是因为突然之间，他很想花上一个星期体验一下他人的生活。第二天早晨他比平时稍晚些醒来，注视着库尔杜克保酒店房间里横跨白色天花板的深色木质横梁，他觉得自己似乎已经开始找到了那种感觉。他在国王尺寸的大床上滚了一圈，起身打开窗户，几乎把上半身全部探了出去。阳光明媚的好天气，木桁架房屋色彩缤纷的屋顶，小小庭院里蔓生的椴树，随风而来的絮语，还有法国话——这是个全然不同的世界。沉浸其中就像一头扎进一个画质卓越的电视游戏，只是临场感更加强烈——是的，他才不愿想起与电脑有关的任何东西呢。

四十分钟后Q在巴特利耶码头[2]的水边漫步，在路人眼中他无甚特别：只是个寻常小伙，二十几岁，穿着牛仔裤、白T恤和一件外套。

他路过公交车站，欣赏着阳光在水面投下的斑驳光点，突然间一个赶公交车的年轻女子撞上了他，怀中纸袋里的东西撒了一地。

“ _啊！很抱歉，先生，我太冒失了，请原谅我_ [3]。”她反复地表达着歉意，冲过去捡她买的东西。

他帮助了她，同样向她致歉，从地上捡起一罐玉米与几个苹果。一些路人开始围观他们——说实在的，这看上去真的很像一出浪漫喜剧里的完美情节。公交车关上门开走了，女孩向Q道谢，报以羞涩的微笑，从他的手中接过剩下的东西。

“ _太感谢了……_ [4]”

“ _不客气_ [5]。”他对她一笑。

又一辆巴士进站，她向它奔去，开心地跟Q挥手道别。

Q目送巴士离去，微笑着准备离开，而后忽然注意到了人行道上的钥匙。一定是从那姑娘口袋里掉出来的。他捡起来辨认上面的地址： _黑森林大街22号_ 。

他得去还钥匙。手机GPS提示他目的地并不太远：按照导航路线步行16分钟。但那女孩乘坐的巴士去往相反方向，所以现在大概没人在家。也许晚上再去比较好，如果她还没回家，也可以把钥匙交给邻居……他真的开始表现得像个在公交车站巧遇美丽女孩的普通人了。一定是这安宁的新环境影响了他，他的意志开始允许自己放松，因此平日那近乎偏执的警惕性也就离他远去了。

Q在城里逛到晚上。他欣赏了教堂的天文钟，听了些美国朝圣者的福音歌，然后乘水上巴士前往欧洲区，沿着狭窄的街道步行返回小法兰西。快到6点时，他去了大学广场，又走了一段路，而后终于到达了黑森林大街。

 

 

 

22号与相邻的24号是一对，在周遭的街景中它们都显得很抢眼。Q不大了解建筑风格，但这栋房子显然比周边的建筑要古旧那么一两个世纪。三层楼高，不包括地下室，复折式屋顶[11]上有着装饰华丽的老虎窗，墙壁是深色的砖块与石灰石。两辆老式轿车停在旁边，地下室窗边的栏杆上锁着一辆破旧的自行车。

Q走近那扇沉重的雕花木门，历尽年月的玻璃窗已经变得灰白。他按下式样相当过时的电动门铃，等待了一会儿。没人前来应门，于是拉下把手——门开了。

他走进屋内，迎面遇见一架盘旋而上的大理石楼梯，墙上两盏昏暗的提灯点亮了房间。

“ _有人在家吗？_ [6]”他大声问道，向前走了一两步。

从二楼飘来模糊的音乐声。

显然他得上楼，不然没人能听见他。楼梯直通向一间宽阔的起居室，复古样式的家具与房子的外观十分相称。Q在楼梯旁停下脚步，掏出口袋里的钥匙。音乐从隔壁的房间流淌出来——从拱门望过去，应该是一间餐厅。走了几步，他猛地停下脚：从刚才开始一直持续的钢琴乐段只是一个前奏：最后一个音符戛然而止。在突如其来的寂静中Q听见他自己砰然的心跳。然后，如同他心跳的回声，轻柔的鼓点带出了一段慵懒的伦巴。那音色饱满而华美，但伴随着几不可闻的杂音——一定是老式的黑胶唱片。

Q感觉到一阵奇怪的、没来由的冲动，想要把钥匙扔在最近的桌面上，然后转身离开，越快越好。但他没有这么做——他的双腿已经牵引他走向了音乐来处。

餐厅的正中央是一张宽大的餐桌，形状与风格各异的古董椅子，搁置着碗碟餐具的碗柜靠在墙边。在一张铺着白色针织桌布的小桌上，一架黄铜留声机播放着乐曲。但这儿看上去已经多年无人居住了，Q感觉自己像是走进了一间博物馆。他在距离连接两个房间的拱道几步之遥的地方迟疑地停下脚步。

“伦巴，爱的舞蹈。”一个熟悉的声音在Q身后响起。

军需官转过身——Silva站在拱门下，唇间抿出一个微笑。Q差不多已经习惯这样称呼他了。

“……但并非人人都了解单恋的感情。”Raoul踏进房间。“一个几乎与天地一样古老的故事……女人想运用她的魅力来控制男人，挑逗他，诱惑他，然后——砰！——抛弃了他，从他身边逃走。男人想利用体力优势占得支配地位。他本着支配的欲望与女人肉体相缠，想要通过他的力量求得胜利，但他没能如愿。”

有一小会儿他们就这样盯着对方。片刻之后Q移开了视线，甩开那瞬间无意识的失神。

“你这把戏挺聪明，”他挑衅地再次看向前任特工的眼睛，亮出钥匙，“我还以为我在这儿度假呢。”

“哦，我毁了你的假期吗？”Silva的面孔上浮现出真诚的悔意。他伸手去触碰那钥匙，但只是用手掌将它合在Q的掌心。

Q像被烫到一样收回手，钥匙掉在了地上。

“你想干什么？”他从牙缝中挤出几个字，愤怒的程度甚至让自己都感到了惊讶。

Silva俯身捡起钥匙，小心地将它搁在墙上的一个小电话桌上。

“Teo，我只是想见你一面，”他用一种安慰的语气说道，并没有踏上前来。“你出人意料地出现在离我这么近的地方，所以我觉得……”

“放屁。你不可能无缘无故地安排这些。”Q喘了口气，试图控制一下自己。他的胸口发紧，开始感觉天旋地转无法自控。

“为什么不可能呢？”Silva向前迈了一小步。“为什么不可能？我之前骗过你吗？”

“没有。”Q必须承认这一点。他不自觉地后退了一步：就像舞步一样，脑海中一个微小的声音讽刺地提醒道。“但我们俩不是那种会在街上毫无理由地偶遇的人。”

“你真的这么觉得吗？”Raoul伤心地问道，又向前踏进一步。“那么理由是什么，嗯？你太习惯于这套体制了，所有人都只是利用你，向你发号施令，等待他们的裁决，没有一件事是不带目的性的……”

“你想对抗这个体制，就要懂得按规则行事。”这次Q上前一步，打破了局面——他们现在真正面对面了。“我是它的一部分，因此也就是你的敌人。我没理由相信你会给我特殊对待。我没那么多愁善感，Tiago……或者我该怎么称呼你？”

“随你便。”Silva非常平静地回答。他温柔地用手捧住Q的脸，眼睫下深色的瞳孔在傍晚的暮色中闪耀。房间远处的墙壁上一盏昏暗的提灯闪着微光。

已经过了十三，不，快十四年了。该死的十四年。Q不敢说这些年来他怀念的只有失踪的特工。所以为什么，当这个人重又回到他的生活中时，当他触摸他时，他的心会在胸腔中狂跳，一阵汹涌的热度席卷他的全身？

“我也没那么多愁善感。”Raoul回以一个苦笑，用拇指爱抚着Q的脸颊。“我知道你不可能喜欢现在的我。我不再是当年的我了。”

“我从没了解过真正的你。”Q无法自制地抬手以同样的姿势抚摸Silva的脸颊。他的另一只手环过前任特工的脖子，抚上那失去生气的褪色的发丝。“我依然把你看做当年的你，Tiago。我对此毫无办法。你比我更明白这一点。”

“我不明白。”Silva低语着，垂下眼帘，他始终全神贯注地凝视着Q的面孔。终于，他放任自己的手插进那深色的浓密卷发，另一只手取下Q的眼镜，看也不看地跟钥匙放在同一个桌面上。“我不明白。告诉我。”

Q感觉他生命中所有核心价值都失去了意义，如同一行重复了千百遍的字符，变成了随机的音节的组合。

职业。责任。义务。警告。Q。

Q消失了，留下的是来自约克郡某处一个工业化小镇的Matt Ryan。Matt用平静而嘶哑的声音开了口。

“我不在乎你怎么称呼你自己。即使你改变了模样，我也能认出你。我不在乎你是我的敌人……不管这会给我带来怎样的后果。别问这是怎么发生的，把它当做理所当然的事情吧。我已经无力抗拒也不想抗拒了。”

“那就向它屈服。”Silva耳语道。他的手抚过Q的后脑，另一只手揽住他的腰。火热的唇划过他的耳垂，随后温柔地埋进他下颚下方的脖颈。

Q喘息着，欲望伴着猛然的抽搐闪电般袭击了他，这让人有点难为情，他本不该像青少年一样反应如此剧烈……可他不在乎。他的手指插入Silva的头发，另一只手在他的后背游移，透过衣料也能感觉到他的身躯是多么火热。他屈从地紧紧靠在前任特工身上，探索着他的身体。

Silva将他搂得更紧，抓住他的衣服，以唐突的动作急切地扯下他的外套与T恤，而后温柔地爱抚他裸露的肌肤。他将吻印在Q的脖颈上，沿着锁骨一路向下，把他按在墙上，压向那平滑的砖红色石膏墙面，随即在他面前停下了动作。

军需官向他深邃的眼眸注目片刻，沉重地喘息着，随后抓住他的衣领，拉近两人之间的距离，将他的唇印在男人宽阔的嘴唇上。Silva张开双唇，饥渴地回应着这个吻。Q紧闭双眼将舌头探进去，感受着义肢坚硬陌生的材质。

Silva猛地后退，打断了他们的吻，再次看向他的眼睛，双手捧着Q的脸。

“没关系。”Q悄声说道，轻抚Silva的脸颊，拇指擦过他的嘴唇。他用另一只手两下抽掉Silva的腰带，解开拉链，手指滑进Silva的丝质内衣之下。“来。”

前任特工无声地轻笑着，将自己挤进Q的手中，笑声逐渐变成了喉间的呻吟。他再次充满激情地凑上Q的嘴唇，将舌头探得更深。Q在他唇间呻吟，用细长的手指包裹住Silva坚硬的勃起，缓缓地上下抚弄着。他完全没有想到要向这男人贴得更紧些，解决自己腿间近乎疼痛的感觉。他只想让Silva失控，为欲望而疯狂。看着他完全失去自制——就像此刻的军需官自己一样。

Silva抓紧他的头发，另一只手剥下他的外套，粗暴地将它拽掉，同时继续他们激情的吻。Q的手从Raoul的勃起上滑开，将手臂从袖子里解放出来。Silva猛地将他们的腹部贴在一起，让Q为这隔着牛仔裤的摩擦发出绝望的呻吟。

Q挣脱他的外套，Raoul弓起背，将他拽出他的T恤。军需官快速解开他的花衬衫，紧贴在前任特工宽阔的胸膛，肌肤相亲，火热的手掌在他背后滑动，将衬衫抛向地板。他的指尖触到了数不清的伤疤：平滑突起的线条和不规则分叉的沟壑。Q张开腿，让Raoul挤进他两腿之间，不知羞耻地向他弓起身子。Raoul在他颈部敏感的肌肤吮出淤青的吻痕。Q感觉到他的双手在自己全身上下游走，爱抚着，探索着它能够触及的每一个细小的部分。他的太阳穴里血液正以伦巴的节奏悸动。

Raoul毫不费力地抱起他，当Q把腿缠上他腰间时他从齿间嘶地吸了口气，用力将他们的腹部紧贴在一起。

仅仅几个跨步，Q就躺在了起居室的一张大沙发上，Silva覆在他身上，柔软的舌头舔过他的肌肤，如同缺乏氧气一般张开了嘴。他的湿吻绵延向下，Q纤瘦的腹部在Silva坚定的触碰下瑟缩着，指尖狂乱地纠缠在他的金发里。

Silva爱抚他的方式中有种野性而暴力的东西，他仿佛是一头捕猎中的猛兽，用湿淋淋的舌头舔遍他，不论何时他的情绪一变，就会用尖利的牙齿刺穿他的血肉。在Silva沉重的触摸下Q的身体不再听从他的指挥，他淫荡地呻吟着，在前任特工的身下扭动。他从来不知道自己可以变成这样，可以渴求一个人到疼痛的地步，让他疯狂，忘记羞耻。

Silva无声地笑着，解开他的牛仔裤，优雅地爬起来跪坐在Q的脚边，脱下他的鞋子。没了眼镜，视野里的一切都变得柔和而模糊，但Q看得见Raoul用灼热的眼神注视着他，一秒钟都没有移开视线。这视线让他的腹部同时因为恐惧以及对那恼人的欢愉的期待而绷紧。又是几下动作——现在Q完全赤裸了。Silva在他耳边低语。

“你以前和别的男人做过这事儿吗？”

“没有，”他供认不讳，吻着那肌肉强健的脖颈。Silva有着他独特的麝香般的气味。Q试着回忆Tiago的皮衣是什么味道，但想不起来。“你呢？你做过多少次？”

“多到你想象不到。”Silva轻笑着。他重新跪坐起来，从他裤子的口袋里摸出一小管润滑剂，用牙齿撕开。“转过去。”

“看得出来，润滑剂都已经是你裤袋里的必备品了。”Q哼了一声，试图以分心来缓解逐渐累积的紧张感，感觉自己过于裸露和脆弱。他不习惯在光线下裸露身体——他的身体不是什么能让他自豪的东西：肤色过于苍白，肋骨突出，没有醒目的肌肉，十年来几乎没有任何明显变化。他翻过身去趴在沙发上，展露出修长的裸背——肩胛骨下方有一个小小的胎记——以及那与他瘦削的躯干不符、令人惊异的浑圆的臀部曲线。

Raoul缓慢地沉下身子，用身体将Q钉在沙发上，然后侧身倚靠着手肘，分散他的重量。军需官为着臀部感觉到的硬挺的阴茎那陌生而意外的触感轻微地颤抖了一下。

“嘘，放松。”Silva亲昵地拱拱他的脖子，“你得放松……”

Q平静地深吸一口气，张开双腿——他的理智立刻开始反对这项举动，但Q没理它。不管“他打算干你”这个念头看起来有多狂野，你都骗不了自己。这是你长久以来一直想要的东西——面朝下被他压在身下，他火热的鼻息喷在你颈侧。甚至是在很久之前，当你还是个羞涩的孩子，并不真的了解自己身上发生了什么的时候，你就想要这个了。

他向后伸出一只手，扳住Silva的脖子。

“来吧。”他嘶哑地耳语着，命令着。

他听到一声忍俊不禁的笑，感觉到它在颈间消散。

“你不知道自己有多美，”Raoul在他火热而敏感的肌肤间呢喃着，他的手温柔地抚摸他的腰侧，爱抚着臀部。“……你不知道我想碰触你想了多久……想要让你的呼吸在喉头哽住。”

一根湿滑的手指沿着入口处紧绷的肌肉打转。

“你修长纤细的脖颈，洁白柔软的皮肤……你看上去总是那么脆弱……好像一个不慎就会把你弄碎。”

手指猛然滑进了内部。

Q轻轻瑟缩了一下，想要抵抗抽身而去的本能。他闭上双眼试图放松自己，让那手指进入他更深的地方，去触碰他那从来没有人触碰过的地方。

“从什么时候开始……？”他问道。他想听到答案，是否是真心话都无所谓。

“三月二日，公园广场。”Silva的声音变得有些超然。Q提醒自己特工们做过记忆训练，但他的心依然猛地漏跳了一拍。

“你浑身冰凉，我给你披上我的大衣。”他舔着他的脖子，加入了第二根手指。

Q浑身颤抖，又一波热量席卷了他的身体，让他的腿间一阵猛烈地抽搐。他当然记得他们那次不同寻常的会面，就像他记得他们在1997年的每一次相会。Silva告诉他的正是他想听到的，他自己大概也明白这一点。但这有什么关系呢？Tiago从那个时候开始就想要他了，这幻觉太过甜美，让他很难不去相信。

“嗯……”他吐出一丝轻笑，也许是一声呻吟。已经有些疼了，但他只是向Silva的手拱起腰，感受着他粗大的指节滑过紧致的入口。

“我的孩子，”Raoul轻柔地低语，“如此性急。”

他用力张开两根手指，疼痛忽然变得剧烈起来。Q喘息着，把额头抵在靠垫上。但他已经做好准备继续忍耐，只为了听到那些从没有第二个人对他说过的深情的话语。弗洛伊德无疑会对一个自幼失去父亲的孩子发表些看法，但Q，尽管他平时热衷于分析一切事物，现在并不想这么做。进入他体内的第三根手指让他忍不住想要发出哀鸣，他想知道它们被Silva的勃起取代时会是什么感觉。这个念头让他紧张，更让他饱含欲望地呻吟着。

“进来，”他断续地低语，“等不及了。”

“嘘，我不想伤着你。”Raoul斜倚在另一条手臂上，抬手抓住他的肩膀。这本应是一个安慰的手势，但那颤抖的紧握让Q意识到他比他手指耐心的动作显示出来的要更加急切。

“我不管。”Q抱怨道，火热而盲目的欲求让他无法控制自己的话语。他转过头舔着紧抓在他肩上的手指，扭动着身子，翘起臀部，想要更加贴近Silva。“马上给我进来，我快疯了。”

Silva低吼一声，臀部无法自制地颤动，他把手指抽了出去，接着Q感觉到他的硬挺长驱直入。

他几乎咬破了嘴唇，紧抓着沙发垫的指尖因为用力而发白。他感觉自己仿佛被撕扯成了两半，不过这大概是免不了的。尽管很痛，但他觉得光是靠Silva喉头猛然爆发出的低沉嘶哑的声音和那紧攥着他的炽热的手掌就能让他高潮。Raoul缓缓地将自己齐根没入，然后抽身而出——Q不满地眯起了眼睛，但当Silva再次猛地挺身向前，顶上那敏感的一点时，那欢愉的闪电便席卷了Q的全身。Q发出一声高亢的喘息，狂乱地摇着头。

“喜欢吗， _cielito_ [7]？”在粗重的喘息间隙，Silva嘶哑地耳语道，将他的肩膀抓得更紧了些，另一只手轻轻抚上他的咽喉。

“喜——喜欢，”Q舔舔嘴唇，伸手向后揽住Raoul的大腿，扭动着迎合他的撞击。男人加快了节奏，将Q顶向沙发。这种被占有的陌生感觉让军需官彻底张开了自己。

“我喜欢你这样对我，”有什么人用他的声音低语着，“我喜欢你这样干我……”

环在他喉咙上的手收紧了一些，但还不至阻碍他的呼吸。

“看看你，Teo，” 急切地喘息着，Raoul在他的耳边悄声说道，“……看看你是多么渴望着我……你是怎样向我弓起身子，完全忘记了羞耻……我美丽的孩子。”

他的手环绕着Q的勃起，毫不留情地开始与他的臀部节奏一致地抽动，让Q忘记了最后残存的一丝疼痛。Raoul凶猛地撞击着Q，每一次冲刺都让他体内那不可忍耐的、恼人的欢愉不断滋长。他想要大声呻吟，于是就这么做了，呻吟碎裂成尖叫，周遭的一切都褪色成一片昏暗的雾霾。

Silva的手从他的脖颈上移到唇间，两根手指滑进他的嘴里，挤按着因啃咬而红润的嘴唇，轻轻压着舌头，让Q的呼吸化作呜咽。Q不假思索地合拢嘴唇，吮吸着他的手指，用舌头舔弄着它。

“我要你高潮。”湿热的吐息洒在他耳后，“为我高潮吧，Teo。”

又是两下无情的冲刺，他颤抖着，拱起身子，迷醉地吸了一大口气。紧致的肌肉包裹着Silva，令他在几下狂乱的抽插之后发出一声沉闷的呻吟，射在了他体内，死死攥着Q的手臂，啃咬着他脖颈与肩膀之间敏感的肌肤。

Q虚弱地呻吟着，感受着他在自己体内的搏动。Silva终于松开手倒在他身上，身躯沉重而火热，在他身下，军需官已经连动一下或者睁开眼的力气都没有了。这种感觉又热又不舒服，但不知为何如此美妙。也许比他应该感受到的还要美妙。

Silva静静休憩了半分钟，逐渐平复他的呼吸，随即缓慢地用手肘支起身子，小心地滑出Q的身体。Q倒吸一口气，为这种火热而难受的触觉颤抖着，感觉着炽热的精液从他的身体里流出来。

Raoul温柔地吻着他的脖颈，手指缓缓探入他过分敏感的入口，使他浑身颤抖，随后用手懒洋洋地滑过他的大腿内侧。

Q翻过身来，为体内不适的感觉而猛抽一口气，他抬起手臂环抱着Silva的脖子，另一只手抚过他的前额，拂开汗湿成绺的金发。

“不知道什么时候才能正常走路。”他嘶哑地说着，露出一个不自然的微笑。这一个小时里发生了太多本不该发生的事情，思绪太过混乱，让他想不出有什么比这更好的事了。

Silva笑了，捧住他的脸，食指描绘着他嘴唇的线条。

“至少明天还不行。”

“该死。”Q的另一只手也加入了这个拥抱，指尖划过那宽阔的背脊，“好吧，至少这是值得的。”

他们随意地交谈着，如同一对寻常的情侣。好时光终将逝去，但Q想要紧紧地抓住他们之间的这一刻，这一刻一切都是那么简单而纯真。

Silva轻吻一下他的额头，从沙发上站起身来，套上内裤。

出乎意料地，Q发现他已经不在乎自己全裸着躺在沙发上，被汗水和精液弄得浑身湿黏。一种愉悦的疲惫冲刷着他的身体，任何举动都会带来不适感，所以他昏昏欲睡的微笑着。

“你想怎样就怎样吧，我是不想再动一下了。”

Raoul小心翼翼地搂起他，没有过多的解释，将他抱上楼梯。Q不想反抗这种可疑的平静感，仿佛一切都没有偏离正轨。Tiago——或者Silva，一个陌生人？——依然是所有他认识的人中和他最亲近的。这简直愚蠢和危险得不可思议，但说到底，能发生什么呢？Silva会杀了他吗？这样的可能性跟他被车撞或者死于心脏骤停或者在半夜回家时被人猛击头部的可能性差不多。所以，总而言之，担心是没有意义的……Q试着停止思考，感觉他的逻辑彻底离他而去。他抱住Raoul的脖子，头枕在他肩上，透过长长的睫毛凝视着他，低声呢喃。

“真有意思，光是看着你就能让我这么开心。”

半梦半醒间，他感觉自己的身体滑向清凉的床单，一块湿毛巾擦拭着他的皮肤。

他坠入了那久已被遗忘的、孩童般无忧无虑的梦乡。

 

 

 

醒来的时候，有那么短短的几秒他忘记了自己身处何方，而后猛地睁开眼睛，还以为上班要迟到了。失焦的视野里只有一片空洞的白色天花板，他迅速意识到这是个陌生的地方。他试图向自己这一侧翻滚，但由于后腰处一阵猛烈的疼痛而停了下来。然后他转过头，看见了Silva的脸——他没有睡，正目不转睛地注视着他。Q眨着眼，努力地让视线聚焦。所有在昨天看来无足轻重的事现在又回到了他的脑海，固执地警告着他。一切都太过火了。他现在该怎么办？若无其事地聊天？先生，早上好，你能不能好心地把我的裤子还给我，我得穿着它回旅店？

“你感觉怎么样？”Raoul抢先开口，盯着他露齿而笑。

“很好，谢谢。”Q本能地报以英国式的礼貌回答。他的回应激起了一阵短促的笑声。Q突然感到一阵恶心。他翻了翻身，考虑着要如何脱身而不让Silva发现事有异常。

但Raoul像是不想让他尴尬一般，径自下了床，穿上一件丝质睡袍——深黄色底，紫色花纹。

“洗手间在右手边，厨房在一楼。”他随意地留下一句叮嘱，离开了卧室。

 

 

 

Q将头扭向另一边，他的衣服整齐地叠好搁在床边的椅子上。床边桌上放着他的眼镜。

他缓慢而小心地爬起来，依次感受着全身各个不同部位的疼痛，走向浴室。赤裸的双足下地板凉得像冰，他踏入那由铸铁的狮足撑起的、因岁月侵蚀而泛黄的巨大的浴缸，微微颤抖着——寒冷和紧张兼而有之。打开水龙头，他在热水下一动不动地站了十分钟，而后从浴缸中出来，用一条浴巾擦干自己，向边角处略微泛黑的镜子里望了一眼，瞥到皮肤上的淤青痕迹，又转过身扭过头去查看他后颈清晰得可怕的齿印。恶心的感觉又回来了，他赶紧回到卧室里穿好衣服，戴上眼镜。通往一楼的陡峭台阶是个巨大的挑战，他真心庆幸没人看见他向下挪动的脚步有多么迟缓。

厨房相当小巧，满溢着现磨咖啡和炒鸡蛋的香气。Silva坐在狭窄的吧台前，面对着一杯咖啡和一台笔记本。

听到他进屋，他从屏幕上抬起目光望向Q，微笑着。

“要咖啡还是茶？”

他把头发拢向后面，这不知怎的让他的面孔显得虚假而令人厌恶，仿佛一张演戏用的面具。Q没有笑，走到他面前，手指穿过他的金发，拂下一绺垂在前额上，仿佛是想要驱走这种印象。

“我走之前得跟你谈谈，Tiago。”

男人脸上的笑容逐渐消失，他严肃地注视着Q，等待着。

“我不知道你是不是还想着复仇，但我求你，”他定睛看向他，“忘了这回事吧。不管你成功与否，他们都会毁了你。”

Silva唇边露出一丝嘲弄的冷笑，但随后他的眼中有什么东西一闪而过。他靠向椅背，面容平和下来，仿佛是因为某种原因放弃了他的伪饰。

“我对母亲毫无印象，是祖母代替了她的位置。”短暂的沉默后他开口说道，“我十二岁那年祖母去世了。我听说有时候人的头发会因为悲痛而变白，她葬礼那天，我站在走廊里那面有着沉重的铁质镜框的大镜子前，我站在那儿，想找出哪怕是一根变白的头发。我是那么急切地需要它，想要让全世界都看到我的变化，我再也不是以前的我了……我已经无路可退。”

“你这回又想证明什么？”Q紧紧地抿着嘴，摇着他的头。“这个世界根本不在乎你，没人会在乎你，除了我。这话你不爱听也不愿去想，但这是事实。”

前任特工笑了，仿佛他真心为这话感到愉悦。

“多幸运啊！这回没人看着了，Q！这一回，一切都只是我和 _她_ 之间的事。”

军需官用手捧住他的脸，狂怒地喘息着。

“把你的生命浪费在向那些根本不在乎你的人复仇上面，这没有任何意义！”Silva的面孔像石头一样冷酷，他的眼神开始变得凶狠，而Q只是继续激烈地说着。“你到底怎么回事，Tiago！你能活下来就已经赢了，所以停手吧，带着你的胜利全身而退！”

他颤抖着吸了口气，紧张地眨着眼，而后以平静些许的语气补充了一句。

“我不要你死。”

Silva缓缓用手指环住Q纤瘦的手腕，轻柔地把他的手从自己脸上移开。他的眼中燃烧着克制的怒火。

“你该走了，Q。”他以一种无起伏的语调平静地说。

“否则呢？”Q已经感觉不到他们上次会面时那种冰冷而黏腻的恐惧了。

他注视着Raoul下颌绷紧，鼻孔微张，火热的视线灼烧着他。他俯身向前，又猛地停住，呼出一口气。唇边出现一个嘲弄的笑容。那面具又回到了他的脸上。他可以殴打Q，把他赶出去，甚至杀了他，但更容易的是隐藏在那隔绝一切的面具之后，下线关机，就像一个黑客拔出了他的网线。

“好吧，你可以留下，如果你愿意的话……放轻松，休息休息——你毕竟是来这度假的——我注意到你有些趔趄，你现在大概真的很需要休息吧，是吗？”他扬起眉毛，狡猾地笑着。

Q明白了。他后退一步，神色悲伤地点了点头。

“我本该说‘下次再见’，但这是我们第二次碰面，而它毫无意义。”他本想加上“Tiago”，但做不到。现在他明白自己已经踏入了雷区，得在事情无可挽回之前赶紧脱身。

Silva的表情突然变了，一抹类似于后悔的情绪浮现在他的眼中，他移开视线，转身面对窗户。然后回过身，手扶着额头。

“Matthew……”

Q，本已经向门口走去，此时立刻僵住了。他缓缓转过身，就像被一根无形的线牵引着，径直连接到他的神经，麻痹了他的意念。如此痛苦。

“什么？”他无声地低语，做好准备迎接即将听到的一切。

Tiago注视着他。他看上去如此陌生，就像被遗忘的童话中一条受了诅咒的巨龙。仅仅一吻并不足以解除他身上的魔咒。

Silva艰难地咽了一口，垂下目光——时机转瞬即逝，未能说出口的话语消失在嘴边。但他坦然地看向Q，以严肃的语调开了口。

“下次再见。”

 

 

 

Q几乎记不起他是如何走上街头，回到旅店的——一个简短的念头停留在他脑海里：离开，逃走。他把东西塞进背包，退了房，飞也似地赶到车站，搭乘最近的一班火车前往巴黎，而后前往伦敦。仅仅七个小时后，站在站台上不安地环顾四周，他意识到自己再也无处可逃。

你得找条长椅坐下，坐着就好，然后深呼吸，他想，就像你受过的训练那样。集中精力释放紧张感，平复你的心跳。

呼气。吸气。呼气。吸气。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1].TGV，Train à Grande Vitesse，法国高速铁路。  
> [2].Quai des Bateliers，斯特拉斯堡市内景点，毗邻伊尔河。  
> [3].法语，Ah! Excusez-moi monsieur, je suis très maladroite, excusez-moi.  
> [4].法语，Merci beaucoup  
> [5].法语，Pas de problème  
> [6].法语，Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un?  
> [7].西班牙语，sweetie


	4. 砖红

1997年的3月2日清晨，对Matthew来说，与往年别无二致：灰暗而恼人地抑郁。那天是他母亲的生日，每年他都暗暗希望自己可以不再在意这件事，甚至忘记它，但还是一次又一次地在一种阴暗而昏沉的低落情绪中度过这个日子。他母亲现在和一个新的追求者一起住在曼彻斯特的某处，几乎从Matt出生开始她就把他送给父母托管，她本人则对规划自己的生活更感迫切。Matthew的祖母一度让他至少记得打打电话问候一下，但不久之后她也开始觉得这样没有意义了。更奇怪的是，这件事仍然困扰着他，让他本就不是很开朗的性格更加忧郁。他的青春期开始于寻找生命的意义这个自然而然的阶段，并且意识到他终有一死的事实通常会消磨掉他人生中几乎所有的欲望。在这样的日子里，不被自己的双亲需要的Matthew，对自己的无用感受得尤为明显。

相比之下更加让他兴奋的是，今天放学后他要坐火车去利兹，15:35分Rodriguez会在公园广场等着他。

熬过最后一节课，他第一个钻出教室跑下楼梯。冲出门时他打了个冷颤，从山间吹来潮湿寒冷的风，正如每年的这个时候一样：谢菲尔德的早春与冬天没什么区别。Matt将他的手深深插入他那件褪色的黑外套口袋里，走向车站，希望电车不会让他等太久。

在火车上他与一个嘈杂的家庭为伍——一个戴着眼镜的秃头男人膝上抱着个小女孩，唱歌给她听，时不时地弄错歌词，每次都让他的女儿笑得很开心。一个苗条的红发女郎，带着一个9岁大的孩子一起背诵着诗歌。他们在一起看起来是那么开心，这让Matt愈发皱紧眉头。他忧郁地转向窗户看着灰暗的风景飞驰而过，塞上耳机，让合成器与数字失真的人声隔绝了周遭的所有声音。

 

 

 

他在三点半准时到达了公园广场的指定地点，注视着圣保罗之屋[1]那独特的尖塔，时不时地四下张望。

公园里空无一人。从附近的写字楼里前来度过午休时光的职员们现在已经回到工作中去了。这么冷的天气，也没有其他人会来这儿。才过了两分钟，那个熟悉的身影就出现在广场周围乔治王朝时代风格的房屋的拱道中，但Matthew已经冻坏了。特工像往常一样步履不停，自信地环视四周，似乎没看见他的业余助理，但Matt知道，即使是在拥挤的人群中，Rodriguez也能一眼认出他。几步开外，他终于与Matt目光相接，露出了笑容。

Rodriguez穿着一件羊皮薄大衣，没扣扣子，露出外套底下深色的西装，总体来说，就他的品味而言，看上去已经相当克制了，浑身上下几乎无懈可击，除开那双条纹露指手套和金耳环。Matt还是觉得不可置信，一个情报部门的特工居然可以拥有如此明亮而坦率的快乐笑容。

“嘿！”他迎向Tiago，双手插在口袋里。

“嗨，最近还好么？”Rodriguez快活地招呼他，拍了拍他的肩膀。

Matthew只是轻轻笑了笑，掏出了U盘递给那位特工。他们的上次会面非常短暂，Tiago说他很快就要离开，Matt本来以为他都已经走了。这次或者下次也许就会成为他们的最后一次会面。当然，这多半不会为他们的合作画上休止符，但交出U盘，把手插回口袋时，Matthew还是露出了明显的悲伤神色。

Tiago仔细地端详着他。

“来吧，我陪你走到车站。”他邀请地挥了挥手，迈开步伐。“给我讲讲你这回又在程序里加了点儿什么。”

Matt迅速跟上他，调整着书包的背带。

当他以惯常的热情讲解着他的作品时，Rodriguez不时向他投去锐利的一瞥。当Matt终于结束解说，怀疑地看着Tiago时，特工啧了一声，停下了脚步。

“怎么了？”Matt皱着眉，顿时没了信心。“这回又不够复杂？”

在身后砖红色墙面的映衬下Matthew的脸色显得愈发苍白，他打了个冷颤，更深地把手插进口袋。

“你快冻僵了，把书包取下来。”Tiago用不容置疑的口吻说着，脱下了他的外套。

“我没事。”Matt嘟囔道。他压根没想过会得到这种关怀。但Rodriguez只是展开了他的外套，Matt别无选择，只能穿上。Tiago的肩膀显然更加宽阔，所以这件外套即使是披在他自己的大衣外面也显得松垮，但一阵舒适的温暖立即将他包裹了起来。Matt转向Rodriguez，羞涩地微笑着，从人行道上捡起书包。

“谢谢。”他那时常透着迟疑与警觉的双眼此刻柔和起来，视线变得坦率而温暖。

Rodriguez笑笑，继续前行，没有再看他。Matthew通常不会为沉默感到不适，但今天，不知为何，这沉默显得异常强烈，他又开始谈论程序，话语中却失去了那惯常的热切。特工只是偶尔点头回应或表示赞许——但他看起来正在分神思考别的什么事儿。Matt疑惑地停下，几步之后Rodriguez终于看向了他。

“你今天怎么一脸郁闷？我整个晚上都有空，要不要去看个电影？”

“你开玩笑吗？”Matt惊讶地轻笑着，低头看向足下。

Tiago开心地咧开嘴笑了。

“我说真的。刚才路过一家电影院——就离这几个街区——我才想起我上次看电影都不知道是什么时候了。”

“那……我想我们大概可以……”Matt低声说道，他的眼中闪过一丝喜悦的微光。

 

 

 

那是个老电影院，坐落在十字路口，有一个旧式的角落入口——荒废的外观老旧得足以吸引一些灵异事件。窄小的门厅里几乎没有人。

“快看，他们还在放《低俗小说》呢。”Rodriguez兴奋地指向放映时间表。

“那就看这个吧？”

这部电影两年前上映的时候，Matt还没到观影年龄。倒不是说这限制真能拦住他——也许只是因为找不到陪他一起看电影的人。

片子不是新上映的，所以放映厅里空空荡荡。破损的老式红色天鹅绒座椅吱嘎作响，让人感觉更像身处剧院而非电影院。影厅里很冷，所以Matthew没有脱下Tiago的外套。他坐下来，靠在椅背上，陷入柔软的衣领中，呼吸着烟草、皮毛和其他什么东西的气味，辛辣而令人愉悦。

电影的音质很差，偶尔几不可闻，Matt紧张地倾听着银幕传来的对白。但在看着那冗长的片头时，他猛然意识到自己的紧张并不是来自于想要听清对白。他感受到一种未知的紧绷感，一种来自身边人的几乎是有形的存在感，尽管他直直看向银幕，甚至没有用余光偷瞄Rodriguez。也许这是因为黑暗，或者二人之间的沉默……但这很奇怪，因为他们不是第一次坐得这么近了——早些时候，当他们讨论着工作，并排坐在同一个电脑屏幕前时，他从未有过现在这种感觉。Tiago在狭窄的座椅扶手边挪动了一下手臂，似乎没有意识到自己的手肘此刻正靠在Matt的肩上，但这小小的碰触却隔着层层衣物猛地点燃了Matthew。他偷偷地看向Rodriguez。

“大麻酒吧是怎么回事？”片头终于结束，Tiago面带笑容，显然是在回忆着开场的对话。他的笑容感染力十足，Matt的嘴角不由自主地上扬。他盯着银幕，双腿尽可能地伸展开来。几年之后他重看这部电影的录像带，发现自己几乎记不起大半对话和剧情，脑海中只留下Rodriguez发自内心的柔和笑声，仿佛这是他头一回看这部电影。还有他自己对这笑声的嗤之以鼻。他的手指羞涩地深深滑进Tiago大衣的袖子。以及他骤然冒出的这个有趣的念头。

“嘿，”他用手肘挤了挤Rodriguez，冲着屏幕点头示意，那儿正给出Vincent Vega的面孔一个大特写。“他看上去有点像你。”

“你说我长得像个美国流氓？”Tiago露出吃惊的神色，装作受到了侮辱，但他的眼中闪烁着快活的光芒。

“嗯，他身上有一些东西……总是那么懒洋洋的，穿着西装别着枪上街闲逛，右耳上戴着耳环……”他们外表上并无多少相似之处，但周身都环绕着一种自信的气质，那是一种Matt无法解释的东西。他自己也被这荒谬的比较逗乐了，但依然不依不饶地说下去，就为了看看特工的反应。“虽然他不会穿可笑的衬衫……”

“我穿过可笑的衬衫？！”

“Muchas gracias[2]，”银幕上的Vincent说。Tiago再也绷不住愤怒的表情，憋出一声沉闷的大笑。

“你看，我说什么来着，”Matt挑衅地坚持着，“还有你的衬衫——那都不只是可笑了，简直是恐怖。还是说那只是你的工装？”他知道自己在玩火，但他无法阻止自己陷入这种孩子气的兴奋之中。

“是啊，这是专供‘我的助手是个毫无时尚品味的白痴’部门的标配。”他毫无怒意地答道。他的纵容让Matthew觉得自己像个真正的工作搭档，平等的搭档。Matt甚至觉得自己可以踢他一下作为回答，但他让自己保持分寸，试着专注于电影上。

沉默并没持续多久。

“我猜你也跟他一样会跳舞？”他转身面对Rodriguez，两根手指比出V字形横扫过眼睛。

Tiago响亮地叹了一口气，嘴唇烦恼地抿起。

“那 _你_ 到底又会不会跳舞？”他以提问作答。

“不会，”Matthew微笑着，“我本来就不该会，我是英国人啊。你大概能教教我？”

“当然啦，我来英国的唯一目的就是教你各种东西，”Rodriguez嘲讽地反击，“或者你根本没机会跟女孩子在约会的时候跳舞？”

“然后你就要教我怎么约会了？”Matt轻笑着，“就是想让你知道，现在普及这些知识有点太晚了。”

“好吧，终于有一样不用我教的了，谢天谢地。”Tiago将手放在胸前做了个宽慰的姿势，重又看回屏幕。

Vincent和Mia，穿着Vincent的褐色外套，在深夜回到了她家。

然后他们就该上床了。为防万一，Matt考虑着保持面无表情的姿态。他的耳朵背叛了他的意志，烧了起来。对一个17岁的少年来说，为银幕上的性爱场面而害羞是很可笑的。但不知为何，让Matt感到强烈不安的其实是他得和Tiago一起观看这些场面。

所幸情节发展并没那么好猜，很快他们就为那典型的黑色幽默而开怀大笑。有时Matt并不太确定有什么好笑的，但Tiago压抑的笑声实在是太有感染力了。

在“金表”的段落中间Tiago轻轻俯身靠向Matt。

“你说咱们现在出去吃点东西怎么样？他们吃汉堡的时候我才意识到自己有多饿，这部电影又长得要命……”

Matt也许更倾向于把它看完，但说实话他也饿坏了，并且，只要有Tiago陪着，他根本不在乎去的是哪儿。

 

 

 

到了街上，Matthew为光线微微眯着眼，从电影院柔和的黑暗中出来之后它突然变得尤为刺眼。他问道：“电影的结局是什么？”

“Butch——那个拳击手——射杀了Vincent，当时Vincent正要去结果他。Jules，他的搭档，决心走上正义的道路，不再当一名罪犯。”

“嗯……”Matt含糊地沉吟着。“我们去吃汉堡王还是别的？”

“好啊，那就去吧。这电影一定是用了什么先进技术之类的，我现在真的很想吃汉堡。”Tiago喜滋滋地说。

今天他真的很不像他自己：太快活太自在了。他身上肯定发生了什么好事。或者是什么坏事。

Rodriguez并没对他的食欲夸大其词——除开三个汉堡之外他还要了薯条和一些别的玩意儿。他为两人付了钱，如同以往每一次他们一起去吃东西时一样，并且无视了Matthew固执的抗议。

他们坐在靠墙的桌边，Matt小口啃着汉堡，开心地看着Tiago狼吞虎咽。

“你会不会吃得太多了？”他笑着问道。

“我弟弟也常这么说——所以我长成了正常的体格，而他和你一样瘦。”特工嘴里塞满食物，回答了他的问题。

“你有个弟弟？他知道你是个间谍吗？”

“所以我又是个间谍了？或者是个流氓？你得决定自己是跟什么人一起工作。”

“我要是知道就好了……我都不知道下次会在哪见到你。”那听上去本该像是简单地陈述一个事实，但他的声音有些伤感。

Rodriguez耸耸肩，他的表情变得有些严肃。

“没人知道。”

“那可是个新鲜的念头，”Matt从Tiago的盘子里偷了根薯条。“那么，你弟弟是干什么的？他也为MI6工作吗？”

“不，”特工的表情没有变，“他19岁那年在街头斗殴时被人枪杀。”

“哦，”这完全在意料之外。Matthew瞪着桌面，不知道该说什么，而后他瞟了一眼Tiago，又再次低下头。“我很抱歉……”

Rodriguez又略微耸了耸肩。

“对青少年来说，伯利兹不是最安全的地方。尽管如此，人人还都能保住自己的命。我开始为MI6工作之后就不能照看他了。他跟一个贩毒团伙混在一起，那些混蛋都……”

伯利兹在南美？Matt思索着。或者非洲？该死，最好别问，

“是啊，”他叹道，“即使是在这儿，交友不慎也可能让你丧命。”

他笨拙地停下来，又重复了一遍：“我很抱歉。”

“别在意……”Rodriguez笑了，但他的笑容十分悲伤。他看了看时间，解决掉手中最后一个汉堡。“快六点了，你该回家了。”

Matt点点头，攥紧手中的纸巾。

“谢谢你陪我看电影，”他随意地说道，“我很久没出来玩了，所以感觉真的很棒……你会发短信约定下次的时间吧？”

“我会的。但不会很快。”Tiago无心地皱了下眉头。“也许是几个月之后，我有很多事情要处理……”

他本想补充点什么，但停下了，用纸巾用力地擦拭着手，从桌边站起来。

那么，发生的是坏事。

 

 

 

他们无言地走向车站，Matt绝望地寻找着不会让他显得像个白痴的话题。但当他们在十字路口等绿灯，他开口问出那个问题时，他猛地意识到自己还不如保持沉默。

“你弟弟叫什么名字？”他脱口而出。

Tiago注视着他，不明白他为什么要问这个问题，但依然报以热切的回答：“Teodor。我想这是我们家的传统——给同一辈分的孩子起首字母一样的名字。”

“嗯，Teodor，”Matt将手插进他的外套——Tiago的外套——的口袋。“那是个高贵的名字。你就这么叫他吗，Teodor？”

Tiago露齿而笑。

“你还没听过 _我_ 的中间名呢。我叫他Teo。顺便一说，你的名字在西班牙语里也有同样的昵称——Teo。”

“真的吗？那可挺有意思。”Matthew看着他，翘起一边嘴角微笑着。

短暂的停顿后，他重又开了口。他自己也想知道为什么这个话题突然让他如此关心。

“我也想要个弟弟。可惜我妈妈只肯费心生一个。”

“就这么一个她也没能照顾好，不是吗？”Tiago讥讽道。

“这么明显的事情就不要提了，你明白的。”Matt脱口而出，突然生起气来，移开了视线。

Rodriguez瞥了他一眼，叹了口气。

“这不是你的错。”他终于以一种不情愿的道歉态度开了口。

“说不定还真是我的错，你怎么知道呢，我总是搞砸所有的事，”Matt缩起肩膀，“算了吧。”

在他日后回顾这些对话时时，会为自己是如此地拙于挑选言辞和谈话时机而感到惊愕。这种笨拙显然会在跟Rodriguez相处时变得更夸张。

Tiago做了个深呼吸，也许是被激怒了，也许只是在搜寻合适的话语。随后他再次看向男孩，微微笑着。

“你是在引诱我夸你，是吗？你知不知道在这个国家里像你这么有才华的人简直是凤毛麟角？”

“我不知道。”Matt皱眉答道，不让自己唇边泄露出一丝傻气的微笑。“真的是这样吗？那能找到我帮忙就是你的荣幸，你就承认了吧。”

Rodriguez轻快地笑着。

“别太骄傲了，但你也不该看轻你自己。那些看不起自己的人会很容易地堕落去跟坏人为伍。”

“我不会堕落到去跟任何人为伍，你是唯一的例外。”

Tiago似乎没有在意他语中的讽刺，严肃地答道，“那就一直这样保持下去吧。”

 

 

 

他们在站前入口处停下脚步。Matt脱下Tiago的外套递给特工。“多谢。那我就等你消息了。”

“耐心等着吧。”Rodriguez轻拍他的肩，手掌略微停留得久了些。“记得穿得暖和点。”

“好吧……”Matthew报以一个微笑，皱了皱鼻子。“祝你好运。”

他转过身走向列车，心中满溢陌生的温暖感觉。 _这个_ 糟糕的日子变得不可思议地愉快。稍后Matt就会开始烦恼，但在车厢中靠窗边的位置坐下时，他发现自己心中充满了没来由的快乐，仿佛那些孤身一人的日子终于离他而去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1].利兹市内公园广场周边的一栋历史建筑，建于1878年。塔楼为复制品。  
> [2].西班牙语，非常感谢


	5. 红

_“不，追捕罪犯，屋顶狂奔，举枪射击——所有这些都只是电影导演和侦探小说作家打造的传奇故事。我们的员工干的并不都是这样的活儿。当然，我们专门有一些特工从事这样的工作，但没人会要求你去做这些。当然不会。我们与信息为伍。收集情报，安静而稳定……这种类型的工作首先要求的是耐心。静候佳音的能力与耐心。”_

 

 

 

Q苦笑着，漫不经心地回忆着他来MI6求职时的面试。他当时绝不会相信在秘密情报局工作是如此无趣。当然，在公众安全依然受到威胁的现如今，抱怨他这一行的乏味只会引起公愤而已，但Q已经无聊得快疯了。已经好几个月没有挑战性的工作了。他反复检查程序，修改细节，自己写几行代码；没有亟待解决的难题，没有刺激，没有思考。然后就是圣诞节了。Q痛恨所有这些节日前的欢乐喧嚣：他知道自己不是唯一一个这么想的人，但他也不是特意要与众不同。节日只会让人感到恼火。所以他模糊地思考着Moneypenny的用意，她送给他一瓶用电脑和光盘图案的包装纸（她从哪儿弄来这么奇葩的玩意！）包裹着的红酒，并且嘱咐他好好庆祝一下。不过他猜想她大概不是让他坐在黑暗的房间里，面对着笔记本屏幕的微光孤单地独饮。为这个念头他郁闷地笑了一下，手指懒懒地划过笔记本的键盘。

不知是今晚第几次打开邮箱，依然无视了那些节日祝贺的邮件，他打开地址簿，沉思着向下拖动地址列表，检查他发出的祝贺邮件有没有漏掉什么“重要”的人。

列表最底部的一个名字吸引了他的注意力。Q微微皱眉，回忆着这个人是谁——他的地址簿里没有不认识的人。他点击它，打开“新信息”对话框，但没发现任何历史通信记录。他正打算把它删掉，却猛然感觉到一股热血冲上头顶。这是Silva的地址，只在2010年用过一次，约他去中餐馆碰面。突然，就像B级恐怖片里的情节一样，电话铃刺耳地响了起来。Q吓得一个哆嗦，手指不小心划过发送键，给Silva发送了一封空白邮件。

“我靠！”他大声咒骂了一句，突然之间清醒了过来，感觉到自己的面颊火热地发烫——你怎么能犯这种错！

他神经质地搓着自己的脸，告诉自己，反正Silva肯定也不记得这个邮件地址了，一边匆忙地从床上爬起来接电话。听筒里传来一个陌生的声音——有人打错了电话——但Q没能答复他。他愣愣地站在那，话筒从手中滑落：电脑发出一声提示音，提醒他收到了新邮件。他回到电脑前，盯着屏幕，紧张地吞了口口水。

_“想我了？”_ 名为johnleehooker55的用户问道。假如那位著名的蓝调歌手[1]没有起死回生，那就是Silva并没有忘记这个账户。

Q的手指在触摸板旁边敲打着。他该回复吗？还是应该关上窗口，假装什么都没发生？

“圣诞快乐:-)”他终于输入。

毕竟这句话可以解读成一个暗示，“老大哥在看着你[2]”之类的。食指敲击回车键，他的回复浮现在聊天窗口中。Q咬住嘴唇。

_“Feliz Navidad[3]，Q。”_ 是他冷静的答复。

Q撇了撇嘴。这总让他恼火——这种混杂西班牙语和英语的习惯。或者他其实挺喜欢的？对于Tiago，他永远分不清自己对他那行为举止的审美上的嫌弃（与他的城市与国家里的大部分人不同，他们都是可以让人接受的。）和天真的崇拜之间的界线在哪。对于Silva，他不明白愤怒与紧张怎么就会戛然而止，随即而来的是一种复杂而痛苦的感受，令他的喉咙因欲望而紧绷，心脏漏跳好几拍。

“放假了还在工作？”他发送消息，悲伤地笑着摇了摇头。多么常规的友好对话。

_“总比一个人喝酒要强。”_

Q愣住了，随即颤抖着呼出一口气。他肯定不可能看见你，你这个偏执的醉鬼。

“你当然有更多选择。”

_“我的选择是跟你一起度过假期，可惜这不是一个可选项。”_

Q冷笑了一声。

“我的CPU都快因为你的嘲讽而超载了。”

_“这就是我不喜欢发邮件的原因。你没办法从字里行间读出我想表达的情绪。”_

“那么表情符号能帮上你的忙。”

Q尝到一丝苦意，如同他喝的不是昂贵的勃艮第葡萄酒，而是听装的劣质货色。他已经感到紧张而愤怒，而失控从来都是一个不好的信号。该死，为什么他要在这种醉醺醺的抑郁时刻错手发出这么一条消息？

_“工作怎么样？:-)”_

Q哼了一声。

“比你期待的好点儿。”

……退一步说，如果这对话真的让他感到不爽，他本可以关掉窗口。但他还是继续回复了下去。

_“哦，干嘛这样指责我，Q？_

_而且我真的很想你:-(”_

这开始变得有点像朋友之间的聊天了——要么就是个绝妙的嘲弄。

“那当然。我记性可是很好。”

_“很不幸，没错。”_

“你是真的这么善于胡说八道还是因为你接受过这方面的训练？”Q没有提到自己嘴角露出的一丝微笑。

_“我骗过你吗？哦对了，我之前问过这个。答案是什么来着？:-)”_

“答案是否定的。但是我怀疑你没时间想我。”

_“我总能为你挤出时间的。_

_但是现在我得离开了。_

_你会再联系我吗？:-)”_

Q的指尖徘徊在N键的边缘，但随即滑了上去。

“Yes。”

回车。

 

 

 

他得用今晚余下的时间来喝完这瓶酒，告诉自己他不会因为跟Silva聊了几句就中了他的陷阱。

 

† † † † †

 

Q连打了三个呵欠，在镜片底下揉着眼睛。今天他只在会议室里的椅子上睡了三个小时。大概在大部分办公室里，宁静无事的阶段之后总会紧跟着一个让人猝不及防的忙碌时期——这就是这个宇宙不平衡的自然规律——但这也太过分了。自从存有特工名单的硬盘被盗之后，全MI6上下没有一个员工能够享受到哪怕是一分钟的休息。

“早啊，Q，你今天看上去特别清爽呢。”

“早，Johnson。我也会跟你打趣的，要是我昨晚至少能在床上睡一觉的话。”Q往杯子里倒了热水，从茶水间走向他的办公桌。

他的手机在口袋里响了起来，通知他有一封未读的邮件。Johnleehooker55。Q已经习惯了时不时地收到来自Silva的邮件——通常没什么主题，就是瞎聊。但这一次的邮件让他猛地停下了脚步，热茶洒在了地板上。

_“名单的事惹了不少麻烦，是吧？”_

Q早该怀疑Silva知道名单的事，他之前怎么没想到呢！也许不仅仅是知道：他很有可能与这起案件有关系……

“你不也是吗”。Q只有在极度紧张之中才会忘记首字母大写和标点符号。

_“对一条愚蠢的鱼来说，它的敌人是鱼饵，不是渔夫，Q。”_

他讨厌它们，这些谚语。他是什么意思？谁是渔夫？这是在暗示名单不是他偷的吗？或者这又是关于M？他的胃中一阵强烈的不适，有点像被迫坐飞机时的感觉。

“你干的？”他发出信息，紧张地等候着。一秒。两秒。三秒。四秒。

_“哦，我该走了。祝你愉快，Q。”_

所以他该拿这么个回答怎么办？当成默认？如果是这样的话，Silva的计划是什么？把M引出来？比如说，他也许会威胁把情报卖给恐怖组织……Q握着手机的手指冰一样冷。

“我想我应该向你报告？”

他依然站在离办公桌一步之遥的地方，等待着一个答案，直到Johnson出声喊醒他。“警报信号！有人在破解失窃的硬盘！”

Q冲向监视器屏幕，把手机甩在桌上。Silva想干什么？让他分心？他的思绪扭曲成一个恶心的漩涡，神经高度紧张，但如果Silva认为这样就可以干扰他的工作，那就实在是太天真了。

“Tanner在线上吗？我正在追踪加密信号……”

“Tanner和M在米尔班克大厦，十分钟内能回到MI6。”

“好的，我看见他们了，Johnson。把定位传送给Tanner……是在英国……伦敦。信号来自MI6！”如果Q对于Silva是否参与此事还有一线怀疑，现在显然所有事都清楚明白了。只有他能破解英国保卫最严密的电脑系统，绕过他们的防火墙，使安保监控失效……

“怎么回事？”

“数据包链接到我们的网络，”Q调整了耳机，接入了Tanner的电话。

“关掉了吗？”

“没有，M需要信号的确切位置……正在查找文件来源，”Q的手指以超人的速度敲打键盘，他反复确认了信号，绝对不会错。

“信号来自M的电脑。”Q缓缓抬起头看着Johnson，紧张地眨着眼。“关掉它。”

Q的手机再次响起，他瑟缩了一下，随即一把将它从桌上抄起来，感觉到Johnson的视线。

_“你有一分钟的时间去你的储物柜里取出那封信。”_

稍后，他也无法解释为什么他会照Silva说的去做，而不是反过来，按照当前情势所需的逻辑行事。Q把手机塞进口袋冲出房间（“你去哪儿？”Johnson的声音被他抛在身后），右转，左转，跑向J区域，员工储物柜的所在处。他冲进被明亮的日光灯照亮的房间，扑向他的柜子，输入密码。铁制柜门打开了，Q看见一个白色的信封。他撕开它，不小心扯坏了信封里面的纸张，一把抽出它来——一个单词白纸黑字地印在正中间。

 

 

 

“BOOM”

 

 

 

下一秒，Q听到一声震耳欲聋的爆炸。

冲击波击中了他，几乎把他掀翻在地上。他紧紧抓着储物柜门的边缘，感受着整栋建筑的震动。远处传来一阵巨大的破碎的噪音，一片混凝土尘飘进门口，Q向反方向的门冲去，惊恐得几近窒息，如同在噩梦中一般，不敢回头。他跑啊跑啊，什么也听不到，脑海中仅剩下不惜一切地逃离的念头，鼻孔中嗅到灼烧的气味。他被那气味驱使着，像一只惊恐的小动物，被恐惧蒙蔽了双眼。

像一只老鼠。

之后，他思考过这个比喻，当大火被扑灭，死者们（Johnson也在其中）从废墟中被挖掘出来，覆盖着国旗的棺材在MI6的新址一字排开。他的下属中有六位死于非命，更多的则因为受伤与严重烧伤被送进医院。但他毫发无损。为什么？

因为他与造成这一切的恐怖分子有联系。他活了下来，因为Silva给他发了个消息，让他远离爆炸的中心。假如Q向M报告过他的计划，这一切本来都不会发生。现在他亲眼目睹了他的沉默造成的后果，他那点诡秘的小心思：他是我的朋友，他伤痕累累，他只是……只是什么？只是想干掉你的上司？这是多么微不足道的小事。你真的以为Silva计划的只有这个？

蠢货。

叛徒。

是的，Silva应该对这起爆炸负责，但这一切本都不该发生，假如MI6里没有一只老鼠。

 

 

 

Q从他的办公桌前站起来，新总部更像一个战时的防空洞。厚重的墙壁，一股霉味和潮湿的寒气，即使升级了通风设备也无法根除。Q活动着肩膀驱走寒意，他的羊毛衫无法再像平时那样温暖他了。用热水洗洗手应该有用。他去了洗手间，打开水龙头，挤出洗手液，更多地是出于习惯而非需要。红色的液体流淌到他的手上，在他苍白皮肤的映衬下显得惊人地鲜艳。Q颤抖着，立刻把手放到水流下，又惊叫了一声把手抽回来——水像沸腾了一般烫人。

“该死，该死……”

哪个白痴想出的主意把洗手液弄成这种颜色？他扯下一张纸巾，擦干手走出去，在身后甩上门。

他必须向M坦白一切。这对已经发生的已经于事无补，但可以提防Silva的下一步动作。Silva。再也没有什么Tiago了，你什么时候才能明白这一点？

_但他救了我。_ 住口。也许他给你逃脱的机会只是为了利用你，而且期望你继续保持沉默。你真的蠢到会以为他一年前操了你一次就开始关心你了？你以为你那瘦弱的小屁股真他妈的值那么多？

在你那悲剧的人生中，至少做一次像样的正确决定吧，Matthew。

 

 

 

M办公室的玻璃门无声地打开，Q下定决心踏了进去。

“Q！你来得太巧了，我正准备让人去找你。坐吧。”M向她桌前的一把椅子示意。

军需官坐下，挺直腰板，双手交握放在膝盖上。

“有何吩咐，夫人？”

这个问题，基本上来说，毫无意义。M已经发现了一切。他太迟了。

“我们的一个特工需要新的助手。”

“哦，”Q惊讶地眨着眼。宽慰的感觉过于强烈，以至于动摇了他的决心，让他不禁想要推迟揭露真相的时刻。“是哪位特工？”

“007。他两天之内要飞往上海。我们在那追踪到了攻击MI6的恐怖分子。给007提供必要的文件和装备，Tanner会安排你们俩见面。”

他们已经发现了Silva的踪迹，他脑内有个安抚的声音低声说着，他们能搞定一切。你还不用告诉M。说到底，告诉她什么呢？他们会把你从案件中调离，对你进行询问。而现在你有机会参与对抗Silva的工作，总比在监狱里呆着有用多了。

“好的，夫人。”Q点了点头。“还有别的事吗？”

“如果我们追踪到的信息是真的，你需要跟007一起去上海。我听说你不坐飞机——这会成为一个麻烦吗？”

Q舔了舔嘴唇内侧。

“没问题，夫人。我有准备。”

“很好。”M颌首致意，示意谈话的结束，重又看向她的笔记本屏幕。但当Q起身出门时，她补充道：“哦，还有一件事，Q。我想我该提醒你。007的态度很……特别。别太惊讶，假如你觉得他太不合作，就告诉我——你会明白我什么意思的。”

Q微微一笑。

“明白了，夫人。我会及时通报。”

当他走到走廊上，他才露出一个干巴巴的苦笑，想着他最近真是特别吸引这种“不合作”的类型。

 

† † † † †

 

Bond在国家美术馆34号展厅等着他，坐在一幅透纳的画作前的长椅上。说实话，他不怎么喜欢欣赏艺术，但这儿是Tanner安排他和新任军需官见面的地方。007穿着熨烫得笔挺的深色西装——没有一丝褶皱。他脸上倒是沟壑交错，看上去一脸疲惫，就像一周没睡过觉了一样，下巴上有银白的胡茬，金发整齐地修剪得短短的：保安或者来自北方的罪犯的发型。

Q在他旁边坐下。特工盯着他看，神情有些警惕，随后转回身，保持着他紧绷的姿势。军需官需要引起话题。最简单的方法是单刀直入，但Q在这个早晨有一种莫名其妙的自信，感觉自己卓尔不群，有足够的勇气对一位久经沙场的一线特工发表些讽刺的评论，这位特工还是从海军部队里开始他的职业生涯的。Q思考着Tanner选择在这幅画前让他们碰面会不会是有意为之，“被拖去解体的战舰无畏号”，Bond已经43岁了，根据Q掌握的00特工的统计数据，他很快就要退休，当然，前提是他能活到退休的时候。

“这幅画总让我有些忧郁，”他沉思着开口说道，嗓音柔和。“一艘巨大的老旧战舰，可悲地被拖去拆解……”

他叹了口气。

“时代的必然性，不是吗？”他接着说道，转向那幅画。“你怎么看？”

“一艘该死的大船。”Bond答道，没有看向他。“借过。”

他已经起身要走，这时Q叫住了他。

“007。”

Bond停住脚步，如同被一只无形的手拽了回来一般，再次坐下。

“我是你的新任军需官。”

Bond叹了口气，嘴唇抿成一个危险的冷笑。

“你逗我呢吧。”

“为什么？因为我没穿白大褂？”

“因为你还长青春痘呢。”

“我的皮肤状况与此无关。”

Q平静而自信地回答，仅仅比平时多眨了两次眼。他们一来一往地寒暄着，如同两个训练有素的网球运动员一来一往地击球。

 

 

 

“……总得有人去扣下扳机。”

Bond终于看向了他。

“或者不扣扳机。关于这个你穿着睡衣可难知分晓。”

Q转过头，报以直视的目光。在Bond严肃得甚至有些恼怒的脸上，一丝被逗乐的诡笑正偷偷爬上眼角。谈话的气氛突然变了，让他们的最后一句话听上去几乎有些像是调情。

“Q。”Bond差不多算是和善地说道，握住他的手。

“007。”军需官与他握手，报以一个轻快的、挑逗的微笑，让他自己也有些吃惊。他什么时候开始允许自己在工作的时候使用这种愉快的语气了？更别提是跟一个男人？

Bond笑得开怀，但一旦谈及正事，Q的语气立刻变得严肃：他将文件和一小盒装备递给特工。Bond对这些装备毫无感激之情的态度看上去只是为了激怒军需官。但Q一点都不生气。如果他必须跟一个特工一起去上海，Bond并不是最差的选择。

“祝你外勤工作顺利，另外，请务必归还装备。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1].美国蓝调歌手，1917.8.22 – 2001.6.21。  
> [2].出自乔治.奥威尔《一九八四》，用来比喻来自政府机关的监控。  
> [3].西班牙语，圣诞快乐。


	6. 砂

从伦敦前往上海的航程共计十二个半小时，不包括在浦东机场等候转机去澳门的时间。出门之前Q服用了镇静剂，一上飞机又吃了些安眠药。去上海的途中他基本上都在睡梦中度过。到了机场，他又摄入了最小剂量的镇静剂，足够缓解那非理性的恐慌，又不至于让他在澳门着陆时过于呆滞迟钝，昏昏欲睡。

在澳门机场，Q把手洗干净，戴上了隐形眼镜。周遭的世界变得异常清晰，让他眩晕了一小会儿。Q觉得隐形眼镜不太舒服，他更喜欢框架眼镜，但后者不利于剧烈的身体活动，他无法排除自己在这次任务中至少要跑跑步这样的可能性。

离开航站楼，他打车前往与Bond碰头的酒店。007将搭乘下一班航班从上海前来，所以Q有两个小时左右的自由时间——足够向总部报告他已经抵达目的地，然后小憩片刻，洗个澡，换上晚礼服。他已经获悉Bond今晚要前往赌场。此外，穿正装能让他看上去更加成熟有风度，跟Bond共事的时候这一点还是挺重要的。

两小时二十分钟后Q整了整黑色的真丝领结，离开了房间。

“客房服务。”敲了敲721房间的门，他柔声说道，再次为自己能够用这种不合时宜的愉快语气说话而感到吃惊。

Bond，持枪贴在门背后警惕地听着另一侧的动静，此时松了口气，立即认出了Q的声音。尽管他们只交谈过一次，Q独特的音色和字正腔圆的口音依然令人难以忘怀。Bond打开门，立刻进入了角色。

“可我什么都没点啊。”

Q注视着仅在腰间围了一块浴巾，站在他面前露齿而笑的特工，也报以一丝坏笑。

“我有些新的情报。”

“我本以为作为一个计算机技术专家，你并不需要飞过大半个地球来送信呢。”Bond回到洗手池上方的镜子旁边：Q来之前他正准备刮胡子。

“直觉告诉我你不常查看邮件。”Q缓缓走到他背后，停在洗手间和卧室之间的木质门框旁边。“名单上的前五个名字已经公布在YouTube上了。”

“这只是时间问题。”

“这还不是全部。他们宣布每过一个星期就公布五个名字……这是某种变态的游戏……”Q不自觉地皱着眉，再次思考着Silva到底在打什么主意。

Bond哼了一声作为回应，拿起了剃刀。Q让自己从纷乱的思绪中抽身而出，一个浅浅的微笑回到了他的脸上。

“老式刮胡刀。你可真传统。”

“有时候传统的才是最好的。”

“但你也不该错过尝试新鲜事物的机会。”Q狡猾地笑了笑。如果有人问他现在到底在说什么，他只能耸耸肩。不过这会让事情看上去容易很多——用这种态度聊天，谈话会变成一场游戏。这是暂时缓解压力的好办法。显然，Bond也有同样的感觉。

特工从昏暗的镜子中注视着军需官，同时在脸颊厚厚的白色泡沫上划出第一道清晰的痕迹。

“M已经跟我简要谈过名单的事了。所以这就引发了一个问题：你到底来这干什么？”

“以防万一你需要帮助和支援。”Q等待着特工的反应，同时视线缓缓扫过他的身躯。Bond有着宽阔的胸膛和有力的肌肉，他的体能训练得无懈可击，薄薄的皮肤下是钢铁般的肌肉。一架战斗机器，Q想。也许有些过时，但依然致命。Tiago，即使在他还是005的时候，也从未让Q产生这种感觉。也许自己那时太天真幼稚，感受不到他身上那种危险的力量。他在Bond身上充分地感觉到了这种力量，但那与其说是让他感到害怕，倒不如说会令他感到兴奋。

“支援？我只能期望你给我提供技术支援，以防万一我特别需要查阅电子邮件什么的——我总是忘记密码。”Bond假意自嘲着，迅速把泡沫刮得干干净净。“难道是Mallory派你来监视我？”

“我不向Mallory汇报，”Q放下盘在胸前的手臂，向前踱了一小步。“我向M汇报，和你一样。如果她决定派我到这来，那一定有她的理由。也许你需要一个近在身边的信使，或者有人能帮你黑进任何系统，或者至少能给你递条毛巾。”Q笑着扬起眉，伸手将浴巾递给Bond，他刚刚剃须完毕。

要是Q自己知道Bond的问题的答案就好了。他之前隐约听Tanner提及，Bond一项测试都没通过。那为什么M还要派他来出任务？她没有更合适的人选了吗？还是说Bond是她最信任的人选？不管是出于哪种原因，他都不会对007提出他的疑问与担忧，因为还有另外一个选项——Bond是为杀戮而来。

Bond接过毛巾，眼角露出一丝几不可见的笑容，仔细将剩余的泡沫擦干净。注视着Q，没有拉开他们之间对于同事来说过近的距离。随后，扔下毛巾，缓慢地，几乎是慵懒地，抬手抚上Q的后颈，将他拉近，不容置疑地吻上他的唇。

Bond的嘴唇有些粗糙，但他没有用力，只是轻柔地移动着，缓慢而富有技巧。Q毫不迟疑地回应了他。他温柔地舔着他的嘴唇，用一只手拥抱着Bond，另一只手从胸膛蜿蜒而下，停在环绕特工臀部的浴巾边缘。

Bond抚弄着他脑后短短的卷发——因为这湿润的气候，Q的头发变成了乱糟糟的一团卷毛——另一只手滑过腰间，将Q拉得更近。亲吻变得愈发激烈，舌头舔向更深处，Bond的手继续下移，搁着剪裁优良的裤子薄薄的布料轻捏着Q的臀部。

军需官注意到即使隔着一层浴巾，特工的小James依然显得对周遭发生的事情兴头十足。他慵懒地呻吟着，伏在特工身上，用微妙的动作蹭着他，而后在下一秒猛然抽身而退——Bond由于没预料到他会来这一手，因而完全没有时间阻止他。

“十五分钟后我在楼下等你。” 如同刚才的一切全没有发生过一般，Q平静地说道，略微肿胀的嘴唇抿出一个微笑，随即走向门口，一面用手将头发梳理整齐。

Bond叹了口气，不加掩饰地表达出他的失望，但随即就露出一丝坏笑，一种类似于赌博般的兴奋在他眼中闪过。

一走出房间，Q便快步走向电梯，按下按钮，为自己不同寻常的举止沉思着。但他的态度正好合适，而且不知何故，他毫不怀疑面对007他选择了正确的互动方式。尽管一年之前这种事情他想都不敢想：戏弄一个训练有素的危险特工。他哪来的自信，相信自己有这个能力？答案很简单。不管Silva是否骗过他，性爱中途的表现是很难掺假的。这在他的潜意识中逐渐植入了坚定的信心，让他确信自己对男人来说可以很有吸引力——Q从未对此有过期待。

但此刻他能感觉到它。从最初他和Bond相见时的那次对话起它就发挥得很好。Bond也能感觉到它。他不会对从前的Q产生一点兴趣，但现在的Q能让Bond产生欲望。

 

 

 

特工在14分钟后与他的助手碰了面，身着一套午夜般颜色的雅致礼服。根据他面上的神色可知，对刚才的事情他并无不快情绪。

“你不该怠慢剃须这回事儿，你现在看上去好多了。”Q评论道，起身迎接他。“就我所知，赌场可是你的地盘，对不对？”

 

 

† † † † †

 

 

千钧一发之际，Q从一个举枪瞄准007的中国保镖手中夺下了枪。随后他躲过了保镖的攻击，为Bond本周最大规模的战斗送上了最后一击。Q不常参与实战，发觉自己的身体依然没有忘记当初学到的那些格斗技巧，这种感觉很好。Bond已经从蜥蜴笼子里爬上了木质步道，Q被特工面孔上闪过的一丝惊喜逗笑了。

“我发给你的武器呢，007？”Q扬起眉毛，伸手拉Bond上来。他的眼中闪现快活的光芒。

“恐怕被科莫多龙吃了。”Bond咧嘴笑了。

“假如不是亲眼所见，我一定会建议你下次编个好点的理由。”

Bond只是轻笑着对Q点了点头，向出口走去。军需官目送他离开，神情变得严肃起来。他知道Bond所去为何，但没人能知道，当他们见面的时候会发生什么。

 

 

 

遭到来自背后的袭击时，Q差不多已经回到酒店了。有人一把抓住他，紧紧捂住他的嘴。他挣扎着，努力想要挣脱，猛然感觉到后颈一阵剧烈的刺痛，几秒钟后，他坠入了柔和而深沉的黑暗。

 

 

 

意识缓慢地回到了他身上。赌场，Bond……澳门。他在澳门。科莫多龙……Bond，出租车……绑架。妈的。他的心立刻开始狂跳不止。头晕目眩，口干舌燥——显然是镇静剂后遗症。不知道时间过去了多久，也许才几个小时，也许更多。他闭着眼转了个身，想弄清楚现在的处境。他的手被平行地绑在身后，试着挣扎了一下——不是绳子，是手铐。他小心地睁开眼。

他躺在一张床上，更像是医院的病床，盖着粗糙的灰色被单。四周是裸露的混凝土墙壁，一面墙上曾经是窗户的地方已经被水泥砖块封死，将自然光源挡在房间外面。离床铺几步开外，不是别人，正是Silva坐在那儿，盯着他。还能有谁呢。

Q吞咽了一下，试着润一润焦干的喉咙。

“没用的。”他用嘶哑的声音说道。

Silva疑问地挑起一边眉毛。

“你要是想用我当诱饵来抓什么人，那可选错人了。”

Silva笑着呼出一口气，轻轻转动着他那把闪亮的皮质办公椅，在这空荡而灰暗，天花板高得不成比例的狭小空间里显得如此格格不入。

“不，Q，你不是诱饵。她现在和Bond在一起，他很快就能和我们碰面了。”

“既然这样，那请接受我诚挚的哀悼。”Q鄙视地皱了皱鼻子。他费了点劲坐了起来，背靠冰冷的墙面，看着Silva。昂贵而怪异的衣着，一如往常般不自然的浅色头发与他粗犷的面容形成了令人不适的鲜明对比。现在，在这间混凝土浇筑的小房间里，他恰如一出先锋戏剧中的演员。一出Q再也不想参与的戏。他真心希望Bond能搅乱Silva的表演。

“这又是为了什么？”Raoul扬起眉毛，也许是真心出于好奇，或者不过是装模作样。

“咱们走着瞧。”Q低声说道。“所以我到底在这干什么？你要向我的合作致以你个人的感谢？”

“你这很难说是合作，只是挡了我的道而已。”Silva狡猾地瞥了他一眼。“话说回来，你好像和Bond合作得很愉快嘛，谁能想到呢！”

“哦，我们的合作比你能想象到的愉快多了。”Q笑了，扬起下巴。

Silva干巴巴地笑了一下。

“是啊，你甚至可以为了他飞到世界的另一边来，连你的恐飞症都不在乎了。”

“我被任命为他的助手，只是服从命令而已。”Q的绿眼睛与前任特工目光交接。“我觉得你刚才的话是出于嫉妒，Silva先生，但恐怕我们之间的关系已经发生了一点变化，我和你的缘分已经耗尽了。”

Silva大笑出声，再次仰起头，转着他的椅子。随后他叹了口气，看着Q，露出发自内心的幸福微笑，如同对他迷恋有加。

“我可真想你。”

“是啊，看出来了，鉴于咱们之间轻松愉快的气氛，还有你把我手铐在背后的这个事实。”军需官无情地回答。

Raoul做了个夸张的手势，仿佛是在责备自己的健忘。椅子在他站起身时发出响亮的吱嘎声，脚步声在水泥地面上空洞地回响。病床在Silva的重量下轻微下陷，他坐在床铺中央，微微侧向Q。

“让我来吧，我帮你打开手铐。”前任特工平静地说着，从口袋里掏出手铐的钥匙。

Q转过身背对着他，无意识地吞了口口水，感觉到他的手指在自己皮肤上轻柔的触碰。锁发出咔嗒一声，双手重获自由。他揉着手腕，没有看向Silva。

Q努力保持镇静：语气平淡，收起所有情绪，只留下一丝嘲讽。但他胸中燃烧着一股几乎是生理上的不可抑制的火苗——源于他自身的愚蠢的痛苦和挫败感。他犯了几乎所有Silva期待他犯的错误，并且没有任何资本来与之抗衡，他让自己暴露得太多，只为了寻回他的Tiago。他的Tiago。“他的”Tiago可能根本就没有存在过。Q从未真正了解过这个人。如今，仿佛最后一丝力气都从他身上流尽了。再也无力去仇恨与愤怒，他从未感觉像此刻一般疲惫。

“我可能还是死在那场爆炸中最好。”他猛地开口说道，双眼盯着自己的双手。

他立刻被一股大力掀翻在床上。在坚硬的床垫上爬起身，他震惊地回过头，迅速坐起来。Silva狂怒地将手铐摔向墙壁。

“你根本不懂！”他怒吼着，“你根本不懂你在对我做什么！”

一阵绝望的愤怒让Q获得了片刻之前缺乏的勇气，他站了起来，尽管还有些许眩晕，一步一步地走向Silva。

“我可以告诉你 _你_ 对我做了些什么。你让我成了一个叛徒，一个凶手。我又对你做了什么？我倒是想听听！”

Silva一把举起沉重的椅子对着Q甩了过去。它在他旁边砰然着地，摔得四分五裂。

“我提醒过你！我叫你别掺和我的事！”Silva愤怒地指向Q的方向，神经质地用一只手拢着浅色的头发，随即转过身去，向旁边跨了一步。

“我没有啊！”Q咆哮道，“所以现在你炸死的那些尸体也都算在我的良心帐上了！”

Raoul几个箭步跨到他面前，粗暴地揪住Q的衣领，对他怒吼：“你没发现你的工作就得与尸体为伍吗！你的部门，顺便一说，制造的是枪，是 _枪_ ，不是小孩的玩具！又没人逼你在那工作！而且你来这又是干什么？你毁了我所有的计划，而你只是……只是出现在了我的面前。”补充最后一句话时他略微平静了一点，大口喘着气。他的表情背叛了他，让Q知道这件事并不在他的计划之内。

Q抓住了他的手腕，“到目前为止你所有的计划都完美无缺，”他张开嘴唇，嘲讽地笑着，“包括我没把你的事告诉M！”

Silva再次猛扑向他，为重又袭来的怒火紧紧攥着手中的衣领。

“是吗？那是什么阻止了你，Q？”

“你知道是什么，不是吗？你指望的就是这个，不是吗，Silva？”Q在他的怀抱中用力挣扎着，想要将他推开。“那就是我还像个该死的傻瓜一样努力让自己相信你依然是我爱过的那个人！”

Silva一下子放开了他，喘息着，愤怒地瞪视着Q，后者正紧张地眨着眼，为自己的话语震惊得不知所措。下一秒，Silva再次揪住他，用尽全身力气把他摔向墙壁——让他的呼吸为这冲击哽在喉头——然后粗暴地吻上他，将他的下唇咬出了血。

Q从一瞬间的恍惚中恢复意识，用力踢打挣扎，想要挣脱他的掌控。但Silva只是更加用力地将他按向墙壁。军需官可以把手指插进他的脖子，按压他的穴位，或者用膝盖猛击他的下腹——他在体能上并没那么弱。问题是他得强迫自己坚持住，他努力命令自己不要放弃，别让自己再丢脸了，但理性的声音逐渐淹没在那股压倒一切的、无法抗拒的欲望之中。他们的吻有着鲜血的铁锈味道。Q把手插进Silva的头发，用力把他向自己拉近，准备咬他的舌头。

Silva别开脸，凄然一笑，露出他染血的牙齿，手指用力捏住Q的下巴，将他的脸略微扭向一边。他用另一只手攥住Q的手腕，力道大得足以留下淤青，整个身体压制住他，一只膝盖挤进两腿之间。

“每一次我听到你的声音，嗅到你的气息，”他急切地在他耳边诉说着，为这感情而几乎窒息。“……你那不自觉的、残酷的美，像一只猫一样优雅，纤细而毫不柔媚……你明快的、孩子气的嘴唇，聪慧而倔强的眼睛……你快把我逼疯了！”

“我恨你。”Q狂怒地喘息着回击，狂热地闪动着的眼睛向他投去几近疯狂的一瞥。他用一只自由的手抓住Silva，手指深深陷入他的后背，期望能在那儿留下些伤痕。“我恨你。”

这比吐露出充满爱意的话语要容易得多。

Silva吮吸着他的脖颈，让火热的血液冲上皮肤留下一个吻痕，放开了他的下巴。Q紧咬牙关吐出些微呻吟，无法克制自己将臀部拱向前方，磨蹭着自己两腿之间Silva的大腿。一阵熟悉的痛苦而欢愉的热流席卷他的全身，让他扭动着身子寻求更多的抚摸，更多的触碰，更多。如果他真的有恨，那一刻这恨指向的是他自己——为的是自己向这无计可施的狂野欲望屈服，为的是自己是如此地想要Silva，其他的一切都变得无足轻重。尽管他的意志仍在抵抗，手却已经开始狂热地解开Silva的衣服——快，只要甩掉一切将他们分隔开来的东西，感受他赤裸的躯体。

“……快疯了。”Silva哽咽地重复着，用力扯下军需官的领带，脱下他的衬衫，匆忙之间扯掉了几颗纽扣。他的手指划过Q的身体，短短的指甲在柔软的肌肤上留下划痕。

Q将Silva拉近，与前任特工双唇交叠，不自觉地闭上了眼睛，吻着他，直到两个人都无法呼吸。他一只手向下解开Raoul的裤子，却只是隔着衣料揉搓着他坚硬的勃起，透过深色的睫毛看着Silva的眼睛。Q张大的瞳孔让他的眼神深不见底，Silva闭上眼睛，压抑地呻吟着，将自己挤进Q的手中，随后抓住他的肩膀，让他转身面向墙壁。灰暗而死气沉沉的混凝土墙面占据了Q的整个视野，一阵荒谬的、幽闭恐惧般的恐慌攥住了他的喉咙，伴随着一阵痛苦的兴奋，就像被困在了一个陷阱之中。Silva宽阔的手掌覆在他的胸口，将Q搂向自己。他的下腹磨蹭着Q的臀部，在他的颈侧落下轻轻的吻，指尖轻抚着，随即粗暴地挤压着他的乳头，让Q的喘息猛地被一声啜泣打断。军需官闭上眼睛，用不听话的手指解开裤子，连同内裤一起拽下，将手撑在墙上。

一片寂静之中，只有他们急促的喘息和Q耳中他自己震耳欲聋的心跳声在回响。拉下拉链的声音显得格外响亮。一只手回到Q的胸前，逐渐下滑到他纤细的腰间，描绘着V字区域的肌肉，伸向底下卷曲的深色毛发。他攥住他的勃起，拇指将粘液涂抹开来，猛地开始有节奏的抽动。Q发出一声急促的呻吟，向后仰去，像猫一样弓起身子，想要更加贴近他宽阔的胸膛。Raoul在他身后，像另一堵纹丝不动的墙，手上动作不停：迅速、坚定而无情，催促着他的高潮。但这依然不够，他还想要更多，想要亲手触碰Raoul。他紧紧抓住他的手臂。

“放开它，”他粗哑地喘息着，咬着嘴唇克制自己的呻吟。“让我转过来……我要看着你。”

“嘘，现在还不行。”Raoul在他颈边低语。Q感觉到他湿滑的勃起在自己大腿间滑动。“把腿夹紧。”

他没有反抗，将腿紧紧并在一起，膝盖靠拢。Silva挤进他狭窄的腿间，Q在喘息之间苦笑着低语，“那‘最低需求’呢？突然之间你又害怕伤到我了？”

Silva发出一声短促的轻笑，在他粗重的喘息声中几不可闻。他加快了手上的速度，让Q的笑声变成激情的喘息。

“你一次就想要所有的东西？”

Silva的动作愈发剧烈而无情，将Q腿间火热的肌肤弄得湿漉漉的，随着肌肉的运动而颤抖。

“我想至少抓住点什么东西。”军需官转过头，越过肩膀看着那位前任特工。在凌乱的头发和火热的眼神中Silva的面孔看上去不再像是一个虚伪的面具，此刻他就是Q想要看到的那个人。

Raoul用另一只手捧住Q的脸颊，将他的脸转过来一点，与他双唇相接，深深地吻着他，比先前更加温柔，Q回应着他的吻，长长的眼睫颤抖着合上，彻底迷失在他宽阔的手掌和他身躯的热度之中。他不知道自己此刻身处何方，接下来又会发生什么，一切突然都失去了意义。

当一波毁灭性的高潮席卷着空虚的快乐击中他时，他将额头靠在冰冷的混凝土墙壁上，在Silva依然动作着的手中喷洒出来。随后，Raoul双手攥住他的臀部，加速冲刺着，失去了节奏。在解脱的瞬间他低沉地咆哮着，以那熟悉的方式一口咬住Q的脖子，Q倒吸一口气，头向后仰起，将双腿并得更紧，感受着火热的精液顺着大腿内侧流下来。他的膝盖发软，再也承担不起自身的重量，让他不由得向前靠在墙壁上，几乎要软倒在地。

Silva用双手搂住他，将他转过来，以一种绝望的急躁态度粗暴地吻着他。Q疯狂地吮吸着他的嘴唇，手臂环绕在他的脖子上，揉着他的头发——性爱的慰藉并不能满足那压倒一切的占有欲，想要去 _拥有_ ，想要永不放手的欲望。也许在那一刻，他们体会到的是同样的感受：只剩短短片刻，他们又要回到自己原本的角色中去了。

终于，Raoul抽身向后，看着他的眼睛——坦然以对，沉默无言。他转过身，迅速走向门口，一面整理着衣服，扣好扣子，抚平凌乱的头发。在门口，他停下脚步，迟疑了片刻。在消失在门背后之前，他开了口，没有回头看一眼。“你知道最深的孤独是什么吗？那是你爱慕的人近在咫尺……但又永远遥不可及。”

隔着一层铁门，他不会听到Q沉默的笑声，起初几乎无声，之后慢慢变得响亮。几秒钟之后，Q顺着墙滑倒，像个疯子一般，在这歇斯底里的大笑中颤抖着。他穿上裤子，回到床边，用被单擦拭着自己，试着拯救一下自己被毁掉的衣物，而后爬回吱嘎作响的床上，蜷缩成一团，再次笑了出来，悄无声息，将膝盖抵着自己的脸孔。

“爱慕的人”，多么激情的话语，他想。早先，在那场爆炸之前，这句话会直直击中他的心脏。但现在Q可以确定，假如Silva使用这样的词语不是出于他夸大其词的习惯，那么这个人显然不是指的军需官。在Silva的这场游戏里，有一个全然不同的第一位的目标。Q只是一个小卒，吃掉他才能走出下一步棋。

通向女王的一步棋。

 

 

† † † † †

 

 

“整天跑来跑去的，多么无聊。”Silva向着被绑在椅子上的Bond直言道，走上前去给Bond的双手松绑。

“追捕间谍——太过时了。你的膝盖一定疼得要命。”

Bond不发一语，只是皱起眉头作为回应。Silva轻快地摇着头。

“英格兰！”他扬起下巴，目光游移不定。“大英帝国！MI6！”

他轻声发笑。

“你已经身处一片废墟，自己却还没有意识到。我这儿至少没有向你发号施令的老太婆，也没有——军需处的傻瓜们研发的那些小玩意儿。哦，说到这儿——”他夸张地睁大眼睛，仿佛刚刚想起这个事实，唇边浮现愉快的微笑。“你的新任助手也和我们在一起呢。”

他朝手下挥挥手，门立刻打开了，Q走了进来，身后跟着两个全副武装的保镖。一瞬间Bond脸上走马灯一般闪过各种情绪：惊讶，焦虑，愤怒，但随后就又消失在他冷漠的面具背后。特工很明白他自己的身份。

“坐吧，Q。”Silva向一张椅子做了个欢迎的手势。“我刚刚告诉James这儿只剩下我们俩，我差点把你忘了！”

在他被带进走廊的时候，不久之前在那个小房间里醒来时涌入Q脑海中的可怕隐喻现在重又回到他的眼前——就像是听到管弦乐团在演出开始前制造的混乱杂音：小提琴的尖啸，巴松管嘶哑的咆哮。也许是他血液中持久的药效发挥的作用，或者是他自己的生理反应——一种稳固增长的疯狂。

他犯了个错：这不是一场极简布景的先锋戏剧，而是一出传统的莎士比亚式的悲剧。Silva看上去一如既往地引人注目，矫揉造作。他周遭的布景——那才是现在看上去不自然的东西。配角们定格在惊讶、恐惧或是兴奋的姿势上，而向主角身上打出夺目光圈的五彩的射灯在哪里？背景中绘有日月星辰的天幕，舞台后方等待着天外救星[1]降临的看台又在哪里？Q注意到大厅远处一架老旧的电梯，不禁笑了出来——他敢打赌Silva就是乘着这架电梯出现在了Bond的眼前。

他开始为自己没有被铐起来而感觉到有一点尴尬——当然，他被枪指着，因而构不成什么威胁，但现在的情况看起来像是他忘记带上道具就上台了。

“我刚才说到哪儿了？”Silva转回Bond的方向，一只手捂着额头，随后夸张地扬起。“哦对了！听着，如果愿意的话，你可以挑选你自己的秘密任务——就跟我一样。挑一个吧！通过操纵股票来打击跨国企业——简单！干扰喀布尔间谍卫星的信号——搞定！操纵乌干达的选举——看谁肯出大价钱！”

“或者在伦敦制造个爆炸什么的。”Bond抬起头，面带嘲讽的表情，嘴角挤出一丝微笑。

“嗯，猜猜这是为什么？”Raoul向Q送去挑逗的一瞥。

“人人都需要点爱好。”Bond又恢复到面无表情的状态，但当他再次看向Q，这一次看得更加仔细，他的神情中露出了显而易见的愤怒。

“那你的爱好是什么？”前任特工严肃地问道。

“重生。”Bond从牙缝里挤出这个词，威胁地瞪视着Silva。

突然之间Q就明白自己看起来是什么样子了。

他的头发凌乱，衣衫不整，下唇流血。除此之外，旅途中服下的药剂与遭到绑架时被注射的药剂与他的紧张情绪共同作用，让他鼻血直流。他用袖子擦了擦血迹，脖子上有几枚吻痕。妈的。胸口也有些指甲抓挠的伤痕。Bond一定以为他遭到了殴打，或者比那更惨， _强奸_ 。Q紧张地眨着眼，不由自主地试图用衣领遮住吻痕，羞愧地低下头。Bond，自然而然地把这视为了进一步的证据。

Silva叹了口气，也许本来是想笑一声。但他的神情中只有对Bond那挑衅的回答的强烈怒意。

“我给你看样东西。”他挥了挥手，示意Bond跟上他，向门口走去。

Bond起身向前，走了几步后回头看向Q——有那么一瞬间他的动作充满犹豫——但随后就坚定地跟上了前任特工的脚步。

Q不知道自己是该笑，还是应该再次因为无法忍受的羞愧而垂下双眼。假如Bond知道了……他会对他的助手产生完全不同的看法：Q可以清晰地描绘出他锐利的蓝眼睛中那鄙夷的神色。他不会把他看做“叛徒”。只是“贱人”而已。

Silva和Bond消失在门外明亮的阳光里。Q突然明白自己为什么没戴手铐了。他并不在这场戏的演员阵容之中，只是个观众而已。Silva在那个房间里就已经决定了吗？或者这只是一个更大的计划中的一小步，一个陷害他的计划？Q伸手去揉太阳穴，保镖之一立刻用枪顶住他的肩胛骨之间，用某种异国的语言喊叫着。显然，他的行动受到了严格限制。Q斜眼看向那透过污渍斑斑的蒙尘的玻璃倾泻到地板上的阳光，想着几周前他亲手交给Bond的那个无线电发报器。007一定能找到时机打开它。他们不会再有第二次机会了。

在漫长的等待终于开始让人无法忍受的时候，外面响起了枪声。起初是两下，保镖们完全没有反应，随后是一团乱麻：Q听到背后急促的交谈声，为顶上他后背的枪管瑟缩了一下。一个男人小心翼翼地拔出枪靠近门边，但刚一出门就中了弹。Q能感觉到其余的保镖紧张的情绪，他自己的额头上也直冒冷汗。几分钟之后，007走进房间，拽着Silva，将一把枪顶在他的太阳穴上。他的手被拷在身后，紧随其后的是一队穿着防弹衣的行动小组。短短几句询问，片刻之后，Q已经和Bond一起上了直升机。

 

 

 

“你还好吗？受伤了没有？”Bond的语气平平淡淡，但眼神看上去有些担忧。

“我没事，Bond先生。”

Q意识到他避开了所有的身体接触，因此完全确定特工在以对待性侵害受害者的标准对待他。他叹了口气，用尽全力思索出一个最佳选择。面对这样的“诊断”，回去之后免不了要接受心理评估，这就意味着他至少要从案件中被调离好几天，或是好几周。他决不能允许这种事情发生。

“等一回到大陆，我就带你去医院。回英国之前我们还有差不多24小时的时间。”Bond观察着Q脖子上的印记，Q几乎不能抑制自己想要用手遮住它们的冲动。

“不需要去医院，”军需官的声音平静而坚定，他看向特工的眼睛。“我知道我看上去是什么样子，但是我向你保证，那群恐怖分子中的任何一个都没有和我发生真正的性行为。”

007为他的助手主动提起这件事而松了口气。

“那你怎么解释……你看，假如他让你给他口交或者什么的，那也相当于强奸，你得……”

“我们在中途被打断了，”Q想出了一个解释。“什么都没发生，他有个手下报告了一个需要立刻解决的紧急事项。”

Bond放松了少许，但从他的表情上看不出他是否相信了军需官的话。

“我真的没事，007。”

“好吧。”特工点了点头，靠上椅背。沉默片刻之后，他转移了话题。“听说你害怕坐飞机？”

“是啊，怎么？”军需官转身看着特工，后者正对他投以狐疑的目光。

“那你表现得还挺镇定的。”特工咧嘴一笑。

“那是因为我不想在一位风度翩翩的特工面前丢脸。是怎么写的来着——在你的讣告上……‘英国风度的一个典范’？”

Bond只是再次一笑。实际上Q已经处在神经衰弱的边缘，对于飞行的恐惧，如果它真的还存在的话，与此相比之下已经微不足道了。

“你从哪儿弄的这个？”Q盯着特工从手中变出的一瓶苏格兰威士忌。

“Silva拿这个招待我。”007严肃地说，直接对着瓶子灌了一口。

“你就这么把它顺过来了？”

“50年的麦卡伦啊，扔在那岂不是浪费。”特工冷静地回答。

“要是它被下了毒或者别的什么玩意呢！”

“没毒，我已经检查过了。”Bond终于笑了，Q再也没法维持住他脸上那不赞成的表情。从特工手里接过酒瓶，灌下一大口酒，他也笑了出来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1].Deus ex machina，God from the machine，古希腊戏剧中用于扭转剧情冲突的超自然力量，通常利用舞台上的升降器械，让扮演神祗的演员从天而降。部分莎剧中亦有此种设定。


	7. 绛红

离开香港前最后一晚的酒店房间，对孤身一人的Q来说实在太大了。巨型落地窗俯瞰着维多利亚港，让Q感觉像在噩梦中一般，地板随时会猛地倾斜，他就直接穿破落地窗坠入港湾。他甚至用上了呼吸练习来平复紧张的情绪。过去的两天里发生了太多事情，这样高频率的飞行简直能要了他的命。不过，Q宁可忍受一场不间断的环球飞行，只为了赶走盘旋在他脑子里的那点烦心事儿。

Q换了衣服，为十月的香港热到不能穿高领毛衣而感到遗憾。他告诉自己与其再为脖子上的吻痕操心，不如多想想Bond有没有相信他的话。军需官并没有留给他怀疑的理由，但就像每个怀揣秘密的人一样，Q开始从几乎每一件小事中看出怀疑的征兆。还有些其他的问题，也许更加重要。一个微妙的细节：当Bond用枪顶着Silva的太阳穴把他拽进来的时候，他脸上那不可思议、纹风不动的平静。这算怎么回事？前任特工镇定的心理素质？还是说他等待的正是这一刻？他是不是就等着被抓住，被送往伦敦——直接被送到M的面前？在MI6会不会有一些其他的人，除开这位不那么聪明的军需官之外，能够帮助Silva？

他被这些问题弄昏了头，答案也无处可寻。Q眨了两次眼，像是要挤出眼里的灰尘，差点让隐形眼镜掉了出来。他可以吃颗药片上床睡觉，但他体内累积的药物已经够得上大半年的剂量了。最好采取更加天然的办法：下楼去酒吧喝一杯。

马哥孛罗酒店的大堂吧用考究的壁灯那温暖的微光和一位微笑的菲律宾女侍迎接了他。此刻顾客并不多，Q一眼就认出了那个熟悉的身影，倚坐在长长的吧台边，对此他并未感到惊讶。他缓步走向吧台，在特工身旁坐下。

“此处的酒吧提供102种不同的朗姆酒，你却在这喝苏格兰威士忌。这可真是……我本来想说是你的风格，但又怕弄错了。我还是不怎么了解你。”Q稍微有点好奇自己这种独特的柔和语气是从哪来的。

“你肯定已经足够了解我了。”特工说道，没有转向他的同伴。“你看上去就像是那种会做足准备工作的人。说不定你现在都能把我的档案背出来。”

“那些只是数据资料，能帮助我对你的人格做出进一步的了解，但还有很多东西得不到解释。比如说，为什么你神经紧绷，坐在这儿喝你惯常爱喝的酒……尽管这次的任务已经成功解决了。Appleton，谢谢。”他向酒保致意。对于朗姆酒他不太了解，但也不打算追随Bond的选择。“我不认为这个Silva给你制造了这么多遗留问题。”

Bond眼神闪烁，给了他一个不确定的表情。随后笑了笑，转身面对Q，手肘靠在吧台上。

“他倒是很擅长招人讨厌。包括他想把手伸进我裤子里那会儿。”

“他确实善于寻找你的弱点。”酒保在Q面前放下一个玻璃杯，他啜饮一口杯中的黑朗姆酒，目光依然锁定Bond。“我只是不知道你也会有这种弱点。”

“是啊，这他可就弄错了。”Bond快活地轻笑着，一口饮尽杯中酒，向酒保示意再来一杯。

军需官亲耳听见Silva邀请Bond加入他这一方。当时，Q觉得他们三个人都知道这是一个玩笑，更像是一个简单的心理游戏。他觉得Silva应该清楚地知道Bond不是那种会叛变的类型。但现在他不太敢确定了：那位前任特工终于还是在这位现任特工心中播下了怀疑的种子吗？

“在我进门之前，他对你说了什么？”Q温和地问道，“你们的谈话我没听到多少。”他优雅地抿了一小口酒。

Bond看着他，同样小酌一口。

“他好像在我身上找到了他的灵魂伴侣——不断地描述着我们俩有多么相似。”

“你不相信他对你说这话时是诚实的？”Q皱着眉，这是Silva可能采取的最危险也是最有效的招数。Silva最危险的一面就在于他不需要制造哪怕是一句谎言就能说服别人，这一点Q比任何人都清楚。

“诚实——不。坦率——是。”

“Bond，不管他对你说了什么，你都应该知道他和你不在一条战线上。”他摇着头。“他的目的就是迷惑你。他也想对我做同样的事情。唯一的区别是跟你在一起时他想扰乱你的心神。”

特工轻笑着，他愉快地说道，“我想我还轮不到你来告诉我这一点，Q。”

Q本想反唇相讥，但还是忍住了。

“你还是觉得我一无是处吗，007？”他平和地问道，“你真的很喜欢看不起人。”

“哦，我可从没说过你没用，”Bond的眼睛在阴影中闪着快活的光芒。“你非常善于给人提供东西，比如说，枪和浴巾。”

Q扬起眉毛冷笑了一声。

“多么慷慨的赞美。请别告诉我你现在就已经醉得不行了，需要我扶你回房间，给你提供洗漱用品？”

“现在到底是谁在看不起人？”

“那就证明我说错了啊，Bond先生。你要是能站起身来走直线上电梯，那我可真得大吃一惊呢。”

“你这是给我下战书吗？”特工露出严肃的表情，眼中却依然有着笑意。“我凭什么得这么急着回房间呢，Q？我刚来这没多久。”

“刚来没多久就已经喝醉了？你的体能可真好。还是说只是在喝酒的时候这样？”Q喝光酒，将杯子咚地一声搁在吧台上。

“你要给我做非正式的体能评估吗，Q？”

“何乐而不为呢，”Q偏着头，一根手指划过空玻璃杯冰凉的表面。“那么，007，你打算接受这个挑战吗？还是要丢脸地拒绝它？”

“你已经读过 _数据资料_ 了——我什么时候拒绝过挑战？”特工露出特别灿烂的笑容，尽管他的眼神依然十分清醒。

Q从吧椅上滑下来，不慌不忙地向大堂走去。Bond将钞票扔在吧台上，快速起身跟上他。

他在电梯里赶上了Q。当电梯关上门，安静地开始向上滑向十楼的时候，军需官转向特工，不发一语，一把抓住他外套的衣领，吻上他的嘴唇。

Bond立刻回报了他的吻，应对得一丝不苟又轻松自如。毕竟，性也是一件武器，而摆弄武器是Bond的专长。他的舌头轻轻与Q的交缠，双手迅速滑向了军需官的臀部。Q感到一阵轻微的晕眩——一定是因为朗姆酒，坐着的时候它的效力还不太明显。

他们完全没注意到那一声柔和的“叮”声，因而在电梯到达他们的楼层时依然没有分开。一对等电梯的中国老夫妇对他们投去责难的眼神。Bond板起一张理直气壮的面孔作为回应，手依然搭在Q的屁股上。Q忍不住笑了出来。他俩看起来就像一对刚刚确定关系的热恋情侣，没羞没臊地展示着他们的幸福。

“我的房间还是你的房间？”他们并肩穿过走廊的时候，特工在他耳边低语。

“去我那儿吧。”Q转过头，卷发扫过Bond的脸颊，掏出磁卡钥匙。“在你的地盘上我感觉不太安全。”他笑得如此自信，就像是另一个人似的。另一个美丽而骄纵的人，这个人暗自骄傲着，将Bond领进了自己的房间。

一等他关好门，特工就将他按在墙上，迫不及待地吻着他。Q在他的舌头上尝到了优质威士忌的余味。

“你喜欢怎么……？”Bond在他耳边嘶哑地问道，手指抚过深色的头发。能让Bond平时波澜不惊的声音在此刻充满欲望，Q感觉有些得意，尽管酒精的作用确实也帮了点忙。

Q解开特工的衬衫，将它扯下他宽阔的肩头。紧贴着Bond，手指微微抚弄着他的后颈，他注视着他的眼睛，说道：“让我开口求饶，如果你有这个本事的话。”

不管是因为这句话——尽管Q确定下流的调情不可能对Bond造成影响——还是因为这“正式”的许可，Bond的眼中闪过一缕全新的情绪，令他扒掉两人身上衣服的动作多了一丝急躁，然而又不失他优雅的气质。有时你真要为Bond能将残忍的暴力与纯粹英国式的得体风度如此浑然天成地融合到一起而惊叹不已。军需官自己的风度已经被朗姆酒消磨到一个出乎他意料的程度了：在前往卧室的路上他们推倒了一盏台灯，打碎了一个花瓶，而Q对此只是报以大笑作为回应。

等他们终于到达床上，特工身上只剩下一条内裤，他的助手则除开内裤之外还穿着衬衫——那花纹倒不如说更适合女人，Q带着一种超然的科学态度自我评价着。Bond引导他仰面躺下，自己覆上他的身体。他开始解开他的衬衫，由下至上，在他纤瘦的腹部印上一个个湿吻。他的吻追随着轻快的手指动作一路向上，解开最后一个纽扣时，他稍稍偏向一侧，两天没剃的胡茬刺痒着Q肋下敏感的肌肤，舌头在他坚硬的乳尖上打转。

Q呻吟着，沉醉地展开身子，手指穿过Bond短短的金发。他一定是醉得可以，否则不会像这样毫不羞耻地把手探向下方，扯掉特工的短裤，揉捏着他结实的臀部。一个无意识的念头跳入他的脑海：从电梯门关闭之后到现在发生的一切都太过完美了，简直就像一部电影里的场面。美丽的布景，经验丰富的爱人，没有羞耻的阴影，没有那狂热的急切欲望，绝望地渴求着……不，这不是他现在应该思考的问题。

欲望缓慢而慵懒地流淌着，不时伴随着停歇和喘息，香港的夜晚那声色犬马的闷热气息在他们的皮肤上沉淀成一层薄汗。特工贴得更近了些，热度如云雾般笼罩着他们的躯体，他将嘴唇印在Q的脖颈上，抚弄着他浓密的卷发。他的手指滑向颈根，无意间碰到了那淤青的齿痕——一股熟悉的热度猛地席卷了Q的全身，令他不可抑制地呻吟出声，坚硬的阴茎抽搐着。那碰触一瞬间在他脑海中开启了不合时宜的画面——仿佛他此刻正感受着Silva那熟悉的爱抚，感受着他肌肤的气息。顷刻间他又寻回了那种痛苦的渴望，一种献出自己、被人索求的渴望，一种强烈而贪婪的情欲。与Silva在一起时，他对肌肤相亲的渴求永远得不到满足，他们的每一次相逢都短暂得令他难以忍受。而此刻，Q正盲目地依偎着一个俯身向他的男人，双手在他背后抚过，胡乱亲吻着他的肩膀和脖子，舔咬着他的肌肤——这一切都是他想对另一个男人做的事。

Bond满意地在他颈间叹息着，将他坚硬的勃起压向Q的腹部。特工捉住他的双腕，将它们举过他的头顶按在床上，对他渴求的呻吟置之不理。

“你有润滑剂吗？”他低沉地说，放开了Q的手腕。

“在浴室里……可能有些乳液。”Q的手指擦过Bond的下巴，捏住他的下唇，“快去拿。”

Bond的双眼依然明亮而冰冷，Q重又寻回了对这个男人之危险程度的认识。更令人兴奋的事情是爱抚他，命令他。Bond的触碰离他远去时，他闭上了眼睛。但那热度，不知为何，完全没有消散。Q做了个深呼吸，试着稍稍平复自己的喘息，赶走所有不合宜的念头——实际上，是赶走所有念头。

Q感觉到床垫因特工的重量向下一沉——他回来得悄无声息，比想象中还要快。Q睁开眼：Bond坐在他腿间，正要拆开安全套的包装。他坐起身，从半垂的眼帘下注视着对方，探出手，缓慢地沿着Bond的大腿向上滑去，“我来吧。”

他从Bond的手上接过拆开的包装袋，随即俯下身去，在给Bond套上安全套之前，不可抑制地尝试着在他的阴茎上用力舔了一下。

Bond紧咬牙关响亮地倒抽一口气，接着攥住那深色的卷发向上一拉，迫使他的助手直起身，在他的唇上印下一个激烈的吻，随后毫不客气地扑倒他，用自身的重量将Q钉在床上。军需官在他的唇边呻吟着，在他沉重的身躯下弓起身子。Bond再次俯低些许，吻着Q的喉结一侧，手上一个轻快的动作扯下Q的内裤，让他的勃起从纯棉的布料中探出头来。Q将腿张得更大些，在他的面前打开自己，在Bond粗糙的手指探向他腿间时仰起头淫荡地呻吟。他本可以矜持一点，但他还是想要更大声，仿佛有一个无形的人注视着他们，有什么人必须听到Q在Bond的触碰之下满怀的欢喜之情。

在自己的呻吟声中他听到乳液的盖子咔嗒作响，嗅到人造的微妙的椰子香气。当他感觉到自己阴茎的前端被一处湿热环绕，火热的舌头舔去他的液体，沿着背面的筋络一路向下的时候，Q的呻吟哽在了喉头，化作一声猛烈的吸气。他稍稍支起身子向下看去，并迅速为这个举动感觉到了后悔：他觉得仅仅是看见Bond的双唇包裹着他的这一景象就足以让他高潮了。他转过身，喘息着，舔了舔嘴唇——然后再次看向下方。Bond微微眯起眼睛，像一只心满意足的猫咪，盯着全身泛起红潮的Q：任何其他时候他都可以装作无动于衷，但此刻他的反应很明显：以前从来没有人给他口交过。

与之前相同的不合时宜的景象在Q低垂的眼帘下一闪而过，但他立刻在脑海里点击右上角的小红叉，让这景象在那张他想要忘记的面孔从那激情的黑暗中浮现之前就消散无踪。在Bond的手——一只攥着他的根部，另一只开拓着他，两只手指几乎无痛地进入他，指尖准确地滑向他渴求的那一点——转变成Silva的手之前。或者更糟，在它转变成Tiago的手之前。

Q在床上翻滚着，左右甩着头，任由那强烈的、狂野的愉悦冲刷着他。他哀求着，悄然吐息出嘶哑的话语，但并不清楚自己在说什么。终于，他的意识迎来了一阵渴求已久的空白。

特工抽身而退，在军需官无意识地抬高他的臀部，想要延缓他们的接触时坏笑着，凑近身去，抬起他的膝盖。Bond用强壮的手臂环住他纤细的腰，缓慢地进入他的时候，Q爆发出一声夹杂着痛苦和愉悦的哭叫。他停下来给Q的身体适应的时间，另一只手抚摸着汗湿的卷发，火热的吐息喷洒在他的脖子上。

Q的双腿环在Bond腰间，脚踝抵在特工的腰后。

“动啊。”他低语着，指甲轻柔地陷入Bond强健的脖颈。

伴随着第一下谨慎的抽动，Bond用力揪着那深色的卷发，他的唇吸吮着Q的肌肤，在原有的淤痕之上覆盖上新的印记。第二下冲刺更加粗暴，Q颤抖着，为自己的勃起在二人腹部之间那强烈的摩擦咬着下唇，在特工轻车熟路地在他体内刺中那准确的一点时啜泣出声，火热的战栗席卷他的整个身体。

007也许会更加小心翼翼地对待女人，但与Q在一起时他显得完全无所顾忌，他逐渐加快节奏，更加深入而有力地冲刺着。这就是Q想要的：没有思考，抛弃记忆，所有感官聚焦在双腿之间。Q迎合着每一下冲刺，将自己贴向他，攀着他宽阔的脊背，想要咬住Bond的肩膀。Bond以沉闷的咆哮应答，更加猛烈地冲击着他——让他助手哭叫的声音足以被隔壁听见。

那恼人的强烈欢愉快要达到顶峰，热度几乎让他不能承受——就像千百滴冰凉刺骨的水滴溅上他的全身。Q弓起身子，一只手紧攥着床单，另一只手滑向他的下腹。Bond稍稍起身，没有减慢速度，抓住了他的手。强有力的手指环绕在Q湿漉漉的根部，引出了一声啜泣。

“我记得你想让我逼你求饶来着。”特工嘶哑地说。

Q上气不接下气地咒骂了一句，睁大眼睛看着男人。

“你说了什么吗？”Bond扬起眉毛，再次准确无误地用力顶上他的那一点。Q喘息着，紧紧闭上眼睛。他感觉Bond要是再不把手拿开，他马上就得死。

“求你了。”他低语道，重重地吞咽了一下，舔着他的嘴唇。

“求我什么？”

去你妈的Bond。但这确实是他自找的。

“求你……让我射出来。”他喘息地说着，用颤抖的火热手指抓住特工的手腕。

Bond低吼一声，松开手指，紧紧攥住Q的臀部；当他的下一次冲刺来临的时候，一阵明亮的黑暗席卷了Q的脑海。

当他能够重新感知到周遭的世界时，Bond正在为高潮过后的晕眩而狂乱地喘息，他将前额抵在Q脑旁的床单上，依然没有松开紧握着对方臀部的手。

一分钟之后，他终于放开手，安抚地触摸着肌肤上泛红的印迹。军需官抚摸着他后脑汗湿的短发。

“那么，我猜，我们终于步调一致了，007？”

心满意足并且毫无愧疚感。Q对此确实心存感激。

“我想没错。”Bond坏笑着做出回应，小心地抽身而出。

Q倒吸一口凉气，但疼痛很快便消退了，他慵懒地伸展着身体，打了个呵欠。

“咱们明天要早起。”他睡意昏沉地说，“假如我睡过头，那就都是你害的。”

“9:30，明白了。”007喃喃自语，将用完的套子打了个结，随后立即倒在床上。

Q拉过被单盖好自己。闭上眼睛时他希望自己能赶紧睡着：不知为何，他就是觉得Bond睡觉会打呼。


	8. 黑

次日的清晨由Q的手机闹铃无情地大作喧嚣拉开序幕。军需官睁开眼睛，缓缓地眨了眨眼，Bond在他身边嘟囔了些什么听不清的东西，向另一边翻了个身。这正合Q的心意：他可以抢先去洗澡。用一条洁白的浴巾擦干自己时，他在大腿上发现了手指形状的淤青——这并没让他产生自己在看着一具陌生人的躯体的幻觉，就像之前在斯特拉斯堡那次一样。尽管如此，他还是隐约有种感觉，觉得这一切都不是真的，如同在扮演戏中的一个角色一般。也许这是他旧日自我的垂死挣扎，是他以为自己自进入MI6工作的那一日起就已经抛弃了的那个人格。现在是时候让它彻底消失了。毕竟，Matthew Ryan无法在情报部门工作，他不会适应这部谍战片，他得在其中战斗，射击，与主角共演情色戏份。而Q足以胜任这个角色。

他仔细地剃须，洗净脸上残留的泡沫，戴上隐形眼镜——这个月之内他无论如何不会再戴这玩意了，就像说明书上建议的那样。他回到房间时，Bond已经没了踪影，十分钟前他还睡得不省人事。又过了十分钟，Q在楼下餐厅里与特工碰了头，在他身旁坐下，有一搭没一搭地与他闲聊着。

一架直飞伦敦的航班早已为他们订好，与他们一道搭乘的还有特派小组的几名特工，为了安全起见，头等舱已经事先清空了其他旅客。Q早已忘记自己尽量避免摄入不必要的药物的决定，又吃了两片安眠药，飞往伦敦的旅程如同一段平静无梦的虚空。

MI6一切无事，只有常规的任务报告与两个简短的谈话。跟Bond上床显然是Q近期以来做出的最合理的决定。007相信Q没有产生任何心理问题，因此不需要向上级汇报虐待的嫌疑——至少不会是在他用自己的吻痕覆盖掉原本的犯罪证据之后。

 

 

 

Q很想把所有的事情都彻底抛到脑后，但他不可能不去找出Silva被关在哪。他正等待着Silva被转送到贝尔马什监狱，就在MI6现在的总部，Q此刻所处的这栋建筑。他的思绪时不时地在Silva身上盘旋，仿佛他的存在触手可及，哪怕他们之间隔着一间防弹玻璃牢房和四英尺厚的墙。

飞去上海的时候Q觉得最重要的事情是阻止Silva，他相信这可以抚慰他的良心，澄清他的视野。但现在，当他偷偷连上闭路电视监控，在他电脑屏幕的一角窥视着那低画质的视频——小心翼翼地，没敢调成全屏模式——他明白他的怀疑在那之后只是有增无减。而这并不是因为Q担心那位恐怖分子过于轻易地束手就擒。Q必须承认，看着Silva被禁锢在那个玻璃笼子里，谦卑地把手放在膝盖上，满脸倦容，就像个调皮的孩子并不明白自己为什么受到惩罚，这景象让他有些难过。

大部分的摄像头是从上面俯瞰下来，但他发现其中一个能让他看清Silva的脸。他时不时地切到这个摄像头，看着那低像素的画面，只有唯一的一个念头啃噬着他的意识：Silva疯了，真的疯了。

但关上窗口时，他得以思考其他所有的问题。也许Silva在经历过那些事之后确实丧失了一部分神智，但有什么证据能说明他是个疯子？Q在脑中回忆Silva的每一项行动——他看不出任何一件事是不合理或者无预谋的。一切的开始，在风水轩，Silva似乎放弃了让Q帮助他的计划，他们在斯特拉斯堡的相遇仿佛是顺应自然冲动的行为，但事实是，一切都是计划的一部分——为了迷惑Q，引发他的同情的计划，让他无意识中成为Silva的共犯。这计划运行得堪称绝妙，Q越想越觉得Silva此刻坐在MI6里是早有图谋的。

复仇现在已经占据了那位前任特工头脑中的全部位置。但军需官猜不出Silva下一步的动作。Q可以想出几种可能，但不知为何，他还是无法想象自己冲进M的办公室向她报告。他努力坚定着自己在那场爆炸之后让事情重回正轨的决心，但每当他再次看向那监视录像，思绪就扭成一团乱麻，于是又不能确定自己该怎么做了。

复仇可以拥有多种动机，很多时候人们会觉得它有情可原甚至值得尊敬。比如说，像一个超级英雄那样为夺回正义而战。而那位前任特工显然并不是在寻求正义——他在意的只是他破碎的尊严。他无法忍受自己被M当成无关紧要的一次性消耗品般对待。Q知道自己应该对此嗤之以鼻，但他做不到——就像他无法想象那位前任特工受过的折磨。在那无法言喻的痛楚中挣扎时，他在想些什么？更甚于此，得知救援永不会来，他遭到了背叛时，他在想些什么？现在那儿又发生了什么？

Q切到另一个摄像头，他看见了Bond，如一尊雕塑般立于旁边的阴影之中。他为什么会在这儿？Silva缓缓转身面对入口，他似乎微笑着说了什么——置身于房间之中的Q当然听不见。他再次切换了视角，看到M走进了房间，身后跟着Tanner，显然是为了讯问，或者说是向Silva宣判他的命运。Q眯着眼，看着那稍稍滞后的画面。

Silva显然是笑了，向后仰着头，在座位上转着圈。然后他再次开了口。通常他会加上许多手势来描述他的话语，但现在他的双手并在一起，像被铐住了一样，微微驼着背。Q只能看清他说话时伴随着轻微的颌首——从这个角度他看不见他的脸，稍稍低了些。他的整个姿势显得那么不寻常……甚至是那么地胆怯？悲哀？

突然间Silva跪下来，俯身向前，极其地贴近玻璃。也许他只是想跟M保持在同一个水平线上，但从Q的角度看来这姿势就像是投降，甚至是懊悔——Q不得不提醒自己这只是因为自己听不到他们的对话。M回答了他，Raoul突然站了起来。M面带愤怒昂然地转头向出口走去，但随即又停下来，转过了身：很显然Silva叫住了她。他单膝跪下，Q切到了能看清他的脸的摄像机——天知道他为什么要在那一刻做出这种决定。

军需官僵住了，一瞬间忘记了呼吸。Silva将手指伸进嘴里，Q不明白他想做什么，直到他取出了自己的假牙托。左侧的脸颊立刻可怖地凹陷下去，他咧嘴笑了，在那本应是微笑的地方，只有一道黑洞般的裂缝。

Q感到一阵恶心的晕眩。全身的血液直冲到脸上。他当然知道氰化物对Silva下颌造成的伤害，他知道他用了义肢。但你永远不可能做好充分的心理准备来面对这样的时刻，一个你熟识了那么久的人——一个你 _爱_ 了那么久的人——他的脸在你面前变成了一张畸形的、残破的面具。

他没有畏缩，一动也不动地站着。脑海里有个声音在尖叫。 _他们对你做了什么。他们对你做了什么。_

 

 

 

驱动Silva复仇的并不是他破碎的尊严。他需要将他的痛苦如数返还，因为这份痛苦沉重到让他无法独自承受。

 

 

 

Q依然瞪着屏幕，Silva将他的假牙装回原位，歇斯底里地大笑着。血流在Q的耳朵里轰鸣。

“长官，你听得到吗？”

“不好意思，你说什么？”军需官出神地喃喃答道，下意识地合上了笔记本。显然他都没注意到有一位同事正在呼叫他。

“B部门需要你。”

 

 

 

Bond已经在等着他了，Silva的笔记本电脑装在一个铁质手提箱里，搁在他的面前。

“你能破解它吗？”

Q只是报以一笑，打开电脑——随后立即碰到了一个再熟悉不过的障碍。

“他似乎做了很多特殊处理。他建立了一个安全方案，如果尝试打开某些文件，电脑会自动清空存储。”Q推了推眼镜，开始快速敲击键盘。“全世界只有六个人能编出这样的安全程序。”

“当然了。”Bond显然对破解的过程不感兴趣，他只关注结果。“你能绕过它吗？”

“是我发明了它。”Q眼都不眨地供认出了这个可疑的事实。

007略微勾起嘴角，皱眉看向军需官的背影。假如Q看见这个眼神，他又得开始怀疑Bond到底信不信任他了。

“那么，让我们来看看你给我们准备了些什么，Silva先生。”他将笔记本电脑连上网络，敲击回车键。“进来了……这是他的Omega位图，最高加密等级。”

Bond转向墙上的大屏幕，稍稍侧着身，向前凑近了些。

Q知道如何破解它，他也帮Tiago写了一部分加密程序。一切都太过轻松容易，就好像Silva在1997年之后再也写不出比这更好的程序了似的。这其中一定有诈……正确的决定应该是立即停手，将这位恐怖分子的电脑从他们的网络中断开连接。但是，Q恍如置身梦中一般无法自控，只是咬着嘴唇，将关键代码的碎片排列成圆柱形。

“停下，从那儿进去。”看样子Bond注意到了Q为词语设置高亮的部分。他放大那些文字，将它们拼在一起。“Granborough。Granborough路。是个废弃已久的地铁站。用它做关键词试试。”

 _回车。_ 吸气，呼气。Silva的程序随时都有可能在他们的系统里安装完成。

“你看，是张地图！”

“是伦敦。地下伦敦。”007点点头，注视着地铁轨道、线路与隧道密如蛛网的红色枝杈。

随时都有可能……他们背后突然传来一阵喷气阀门的嘶嘶声，Q立即转过身，盯着那几个打开的舱口，露出像模像样的惊愕表情。

“门怎么开了？”

Bond仅仅用了三秒钟就反应了过来。屏幕上弹出系统安全警告框的时候，他已经冲了出去。

“有没有人能告诉我他到底是怎么进入我们的系统的？” Q带着他自己也没预料到的愤怒情绪大声问道，转回身查看Silva的电脑。一具 _头骨_ [1]出现在屏幕上。

“ _Not such a clever boy._ ”

Raoul真的以为Q猜不出来吗？或者说他只是想打个招呼？Q选择站在Silva这一边的决定毫无疑问一点都不聪明。尽管说实在的，他站在哪一边一点都不重要，他尽可以选择对抗那位前任特工，也可以什么都不做——反正打从最开始一切就都在按照Silva的计划运转了。Q实在厌倦了被当成一个任人摆布的傀儡，但现在，通过第一次自发地决定帮助那位恐怖分子，他感觉自己仿佛又夺回了他人生的控制权。多么矛盾。

“哦该死，”他冲向笔记本——基于他现在的处境，装出沮丧的样子并不困难——开始拔掉网线，就为了装装样子。“该死，该死，该死！”

然后，他双手撑在桌上，低下头，仿佛要掩饰神色中因为自己的错误而产生的愧意，夸张地开口说道：“他黑了我们。”

突然之间，他感受到一阵不可思议的、近乎冷漠的平静。他成了一个叛徒，让M和Bond身处险境，他们本来就已经在Silva的追踪名单上了，而此刻这一切对他来说都不值一提。当他看见Silva残破的面容，看见他谦卑地跪在那儿时，Q那从来就不甚稳固的道德感瞬间就失去了所有的意义。

跑吧，他想，越快越好。

 

 

 

但片刻之后，在引导007穿过隧道的时候，Q发现他的焦虑感又回来了。这并非是因为懊悔，而是他肩负的责任——如果不是对M，至少也是对Bond的责任——依然沉甸甸地压在他的心头。多么荒唐。虽然两者不可兼顾，但Q并不想让Bond死，同样，他也希望那位前任特工能活下来。

“Bond，这不是逃狱，而是经年策划的周密预谋。他想让我们抓住他，想让我们进入他的电脑，这些都是计划好的。炸掉我们的总部，预测到我们启用紧急备案，等着我们迁到这里……”

“这些我都清楚，”Bond的声音像往常一样波澜不惊。“我担心的是他下一步要做什么。”

M。他当然是冲着M去的。Q抿住嘴唇。

 

 

 

“你到哪了？”

“Temple站。跟半个伦敦的人在一起。”

“哦，我看见你了。”

“我知道我在哪，Q！”Bond有些不耐烦，“他在哪儿？”

“给我点时间，我在找他。”

“……人太多了，我看不见他。”

“欢迎来到高峰时段的地铁，”Q控制不住地挖苦了他一句。“对你来说是个全新的体验吧。”

一个摄像头差不多是聚焦在了Silva脸上。他已经穿上了警察制服，用警帽挡住眼睛，但他的体态对Q来说太过熟悉，立即就能认出来。

“地铁快开了，”Bond的声音中透着焦躁，“我要不要上车？”

“我不确定他在车上，再给我两分钟。”Q在给Raoul争取时间——毕竟，他可能真的没看见Silva，谁能为这个责怪他呢？

 _快点，再快点_ ……车门即将关闭，Bond在他的耳中咆哮：“我到底上不上车？”

门关上了，地铁缓缓开动，Bond肯定上不去了。为此，一点嘲讽Q还是承受得起的。

“Bond。”

“什么？”

“赶紧上车。”

 

 

 

“你在哪……？”

“大胆地猜吧，Q。”

该死。他还是上了车。Bond的实力不容小觑。但Q毫不怀疑Silva也丝毫不输于他，也许还要更胜一筹。

特工重新进入隧道时，Q为那突然响起的枪声僵住了。

“我下次可不会失手了，Silva先生。”007扬声说道。军需官咬紧牙关倒吸一口凉气，也许足以传到Bond的耳朵里。一阵揪心的沉默。也许是Silva在说话。Q的指节，紧紧地攥住桌子的边缘，已经因为用力而发白，而后，猛然响起的爆炸声吓得他打了个冷颤。

“我觉得这对我不起作用。”特工的声音依然镇定，他的助手强迫自己做了个深呼吸。突然又是一阵连绵不绝的撞击的巨响。

一切重归寂静时Q全神贯注地倾听着，他的心在胸腔里痛苦地跳动。

“007？”

“我还在听。”

军需官咽了口口水。

“Silva还活着吗？”

要命，他真问错话了。

“逃走了。”

 

 

 

向导的工作比Q想象的还要难捱。他甚至觉得自己宁愿置身枪林弹雨之中，也好过坐在这听着，什么都不能做，连看看发生了什么都不成。耳机里每一次枪弹交火的声音都让他咬住嘴唇，心中震颤不已。

 

 

 

当法庭上的枪声终于停歇，Q等待着查明攻击是否成功，Bond平静的声音召唤了他。“Q，我需要支援，”

看来还没完。Q瞟向屏幕，“我在追踪你的车，你要去哪？”

“我接到了M，我们准备消失。”

“什么？”Q的手指停下动作，僵在键盘上方。

“我需要你留下我们的踪迹，让Silva之外的其他人都追踪不到。你能做到吗？”

Q眨了眨眼。这也许正是Silva想要的。也许Bond已经洞悉了一切，并且在清楚MI6里有一个叛徒的情况下，想要自己掌控全局，从总部的支援以及其他不必要的干扰之下保护M？军需官紧张地向后投去一瞥，压低声音。

“我猜这应该不是正式命令吧？”但在心里他想问的其实是另一个问题。

“完全不是。”特工有些凶狠地回答。

“看样子我在情报部门的前途即将不保了。”Q啜饮一口杯子里冷掉的茶。

那时他还不知道他将一语成谶。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1].西班牙语，La calavera


	9. 珍珠

Q睁开双眼。在他小小的公寓之外，又是如冬天的大海般灰暗而空虚的无尽一日。阴云密布的天色向他的房间投来无情的光亮，灼痛了他的眼睛。他在床边桌上摸索着手机，缓缓将视线聚焦在时间上。他差不多已经睡了24个小时。

带着一丝超然的恍惚，他想自己应该起床洗个澡：躺在一堆一觉醒来被弄得皱皱巴巴、满是汗味的工作着装里的感觉相当不舒服，他倒在床上之前都懒得费神把它脱下来。但他只是翻了个身，仰面摊平，盯着天花板。

 

 

 

M殉职的消息震动了全MI6上下。在一片混乱无序之中，Q很轻易隐藏起了Silva的死对自己造成的打击。

说到底，他也没什么可隐藏的。他若无其事地继续工作，修复安全漏洞，下达指令，索取报告……他什么都感觉不到，毫无情绪波动，只有无尽的紧张感，令他即使在解决掉所有优先等级的问题之后仍然不肯回家休息。

直到一夜过后，他部门的下属们陆续回到工作岗位上，他依然坐在电脑前，猛然感到一阵无可言喻的疲惫，天旋地转，身体烫得像是要烧起来。因为这些疑似的流感症状，他很轻易就得到了两天假期。

 

 

 

很久之前， 当Tiago转身离开，并且很显然再也回不来了的时候，Q——那时候他还是Matt——睡得昏天黑地，怎么都不愿下床，让他的祖母担心的要命。现在再也没有人担心他了。他可以再睡一整天，但生理需求终于还是驱使着他下了床走向浴室。Q走进淋浴间，脱下衣服胡乱扔在地上，懒得将它们放进洗衣篮。整整一个小时的时间里，他只是站在水流之下，茫然地盯着同一个点。他空虚的脑海中逐渐出现了一些念头，或者说，一个念头。

_都是我的错。_

是的，他从来没有机会救Tiago的命。但 _Silva_ 本可以活下来，假如Q能早些下定决心。不管怎么说，他已经选择了Silva这一方，为什么还要浪费那么多时间瞻前顾后呢？他可以帮助他，让他的行动更加有效……Bond也不会抓到他……Q将面孔埋在双手之中，好像这样就可以抵御压在他心头的无形重负。

他试着提醒自己Silva是个疯子、凶手、恐怖分子，试着让自己记起MI6发生爆炸之后他心中那折磨人的负罪感，记起他殉难的同事们，以及最终还有，M。但这一切都已经不值一提，一切在这个简单而残酷的事实面前都消隐无踪：Silva死了。

相比之下，此刻他更应该考虑的是自己的安全，鉴于有人——比如说，Bond——也许会怀疑到他头上。但Q发现这件事也不会让他烦心了。仿佛在Silva死去的那一刻，他自己的存在也跟着一起化为了虚无。

他走出浴室，用浴巾草草擦干身体，梦游般回到房间，在地板上留下潮湿的水渍。也许崩溃会让他好过些，倒在地板上蜷缩起身体，恸哭出他的苦痛与悲伤。但他唯一能感觉到的只有不可思议的、苍白无色的空虚，将他生吞活剥，使他化为乌有。

他从衣柜里拽出一条牛仔裤穿上——机械的动作，完全没有思考——当门铃大作，将他从迷幻中惊醒。他迅速套上件毛衣，丝毫没发现自己将它穿反了，在门铃失去耐心地第二次响起时走向玄关。一打开门，Bond就冲进他的公寓，将门在身后重重摔上。

“007，有什么需要我为你效劳的？”Q推了下眼镜，平静地看着特工。

Bond阴郁地将他从头到脚打量了一遍。

“没想到你居然还呆在这。”

“我还能去哪？”Q耸耸肩。

Bond毫不客气地上前一步侵入他的私人领域，与他的距离之近，令Q不得不向后退了一步紧挨着墙。

“你真的以为没人能注意到？”

 _哦，_ Q以那种一如既往的冷漠情绪想着， _终于来了。_ 他都懒得假装自己听不懂Bond在说什么。

“你是来抓我回总部的？”他靠着墙，简洁地问道。

这大概不是Bond所期望的反应，但他的表情不可捉摸，Q只看出了怀疑与威胁。特工看着军需官反常的混乱穿着，凝视着他灰败的面色，他的脸因为睡得太久而有些浮肿。

“我只是想知道你到底在搞什么，Q？要用什么才能收买一个拥有你这样地位的人？”

Q的嘴角浮现一个苦涩的微笑。

“Silva没有给我钱。也没有要求我提供任何帮助。”

特工冷笑一声。

“真让我惊讶，你都没打算驳斥我的指控。”

“我没这个打算。是的，我是Silva的共犯。这是我自发的选择，我会为此承担责任。”

Bond露出了惊讶的表情。他眯起眼睛，再次检视那些令他对他的助手产生怀疑的事实与细节。假如不是为了钱，那么就可能是，比如说，某种对Q有吸引力的挑战，但Bond并没有在他的行为中发现任何迹象可以指向这个理由。他毕竟是长于观察人心的。Q颤抖着，双手环抱在胸前，将他的面孔转向一边。

“是他强迫你这么做的吗？在岛上你对我说谎了，是不是？”

Q摇摇头，羞于从地板上移开视线。“我没骗你。他也没有强迫我。”

Bond略微扬起下巴，目光更加冷酷。

“你认识他很久了，对么？”他慢慢地说。

Q默默点头。特工突然睁大眼睛，目光柔和了些。

“你早就认识他了，当时他还是……”突然的顿悟让Bond没有继续说下去。

“你很有洞察力，007。”Q疲惫地看着Bond。“没错，我认识他的时候他还是Tiago Rodriguez，像你一样是个00特工。他……他是我最亲爱的人。”

说出最后几个字时Q的声音不禁开始颤抖。他的冷漠轰然崩塌，当他扬声说出Tiago的名字时，那因为太过震撼而产生的麻木不仁便逐渐开始融化。 _老天啊，不要当着Bond的面！_ 正如他之前努力想要哭出来或是想方设法宣泄痛苦一般，此刻他只能疯狂地试着让自己保持平静的伪装。

跟007前往Q的公寓时的计划相比，此刻情势显然发生了变化。这段感情经历的存在并不会改变Q叛国的事实，但Bond知道出于某种原因——尽管这相当不专业——他无法再对军需官产生和先前一样的愤怒。也许这是Silva试图在他心中种下的怀疑的最后回声。在Silva与M在MI6的那场交谈中James确实保持了镇定，但没人知道他会选择哪一边，也许他保护的与其说是M，更像是一个抽象的概念或者说是制度。

Bond叹了口气，揉着他胡茬丛生的下巴。

“听着，你告诉我名单在谁手上就行。已经有太多人死在Silva手上了。”

“我要是知道就好了。”Q摇着头。“我什么都不知道。”我从来没参与过他的任何计划，没有尝试过把它找出来，也没有想办法阻止他。我的天啊，所有的事情都一团糟……我只希望他们马上来找我。我希望一切都快点结束。”

特工愤怒地笑了，再次用一只手揉着脸颊。

“你知道，他们是不会相信你的。你最好趁还来得及的时候赶紧离开。现在就走。”

Q有些惊讶地看着他。

“你为什么要关心我的处境？”

特工向他投去一个审视的眼神，仿佛是在向自己提出同样的问题。

“你的时间不多了，Q。我还没跟任何人提起过我的怀疑，但他们也不是瞎子。”

“谢谢你，James。”Q直呼了特工的名字，这让他自己也感到惊讶。“我想我还是呆在这吧。”

这样的Q让人感觉很不对劲，丝毫不见平日他那有趣的优越感和自以为是的独立性格与自信气质。但Bond也无计可施。他沉重地叹了口气，走向门口，又停下转身面对Q。

“再考虑一下吧。不管你现在感觉多糟，MI6总能找到办法让你感觉更糟。”

前任军需官扬起嘴角笑了笑。

“我很怀疑这一点。祝你好运，007。”

Bond不以为然地摇摇头，对Q投去最后告别的一瞥，消失在门后。

Q缓缓靠着墙滑下，坐在地板上。他将手肘靠在屈起的膝盖上，脸孔埋进臂弯，试着回忆Silva出现在他的生活中之前自己的存在意义。他为什么而活着？他有些什么期许？无论浮现在脑海中的答案是什么，现在都已经无所谓了。

他瑟缩了一下，就在几个小时之后，门铃再次响起的时候。

 

 

† † † † †

 

 

对于一个已经习惯了舒适（有着舒服床垫的整洁床铺，热水澡，无线网）以至于无法意识到它的存在的现代人来说，失去这些便利对他来说就算是一件了不得的大事了。然而他是懂得适应时势的，既然已经明白他的生活从此就要天翻地覆，那么最好是把原有的概念统统忘掉，比如说仪态和人权。

这位前任军需官也不例外。他很明白他的前景不容乐观：长期监禁，或者更有可能的是，一次快速的审讯，随后是注射死刑。但出于某种原因，他相信他们会对自己以礼相待，尤其是因为他在接受讯问的时候做出了最大程度的配合，把所有事情都告诉了他们——好吧，只是略过了他和Silva之间关系的一些私密细节。

他想错了。很快他就意识到，他们显然并不相信他：不论是他对Silva的帮助仅限于默许对方的行动，并且没有获得任何好处，还是他不知道那份特工名单在谁手中。名单是目前最重要的问题，而这位前任军需官——可能是最后一个线索。当然，没人愿意相信Silva的同伙完全不知道硬盘的下落，所以他们得针对他顽固的沉默采取点什么措施。

在某一次讯问之后的第三天——现在每一次谈话都让他想起土拨鼠之日[1]——他并没有被带回他那间有着一张靠墙的床的牢房，而是被送进了一个灯火通明的小房间。他坐在那儿，被固定在房间里唯一的家具，也就是一张椅子上，疑惑了好一会儿，随后才明白过来：他被剥夺了睡眠的权利。起初那刺眼的白炽灯和坚硬椅子上僵硬的坐姿让他无法入睡，但疲劳逐渐开始入侵他的神智，让他不由自主地闭上了眼睛。刺耳的高频声响立刻从天花板上的扩音器里传出来——永不停歇，只是像警报一般淡入又淡出。因为手腕被捆在椅子上，他甚至无法用手捂住耳朵。四小时不间断的噪音之后他开始感觉这声音是来自于他的脑海深处，头痛令他几欲发狂。但这一切还只是个开始。

仿佛度过了永恒的时间之后——显然，是在早上——牢房的门开了，一个守卫走进来，为他解开绳子。Matt靠着颤抖的双腿站起来，浮肿的眼睛半开半合，跟着守卫去接受又一次讯问。

 _我不知道，_ 他不停地说着， _我不知道。_

 _再好好想想，Ryan。_ 他们以此作答。多么讽刺，他失去了一切，却拿回了自己的名字。

随后他又被安置回那间充满残酷的灯光的房间。他们连吃的都不给他送了，但他已经无暇顾及食物。到了第三天，他唯一的欲望就是睡觉，睡五分钟都行。甚至连那无法忍受的噪音都变得不值一提，守卫得时不时地开门进来拍醒他，或者用凉水泼向他的头。

第四天，他的意识几乎已经完全混沌，睁开眼睛得花上巨大的力气。他的脖子无法支撑脑袋的重量，让它不断垂落，下巴顶上胸口。思考最简单的事情都变得困难重重，辨认人脸也是一样。 _我不知道，_ 他在被一个守卫摇醒的时候不断低语着。 _我不知道，_ 他在又一次讯问中对另一个面目模糊的人嘶哑地重复着。

第五天他们让他睡了一个小时，然后叫醒了他，这让他感觉更糟了。一次讯问，紧接着是一次痛苦的静脉注射——鉴于他的意识出乎意料地清醒了这一事实，他们给他注射的应该是MI6的化学家研制的一种肾上腺素鸡尾酒，用来最大限度地榨取特工们的体力资源。

在他被押送回自己的牢房时，一个男人从交叉的走廊里冒出来，正要急匆匆地赶去什么地方。Matt认出了他：那是运输部的O’Donnell；他在军需部工作的妻子，Karen O’Donnell，死于那次爆炸。O’Donnell也认出了Matthew，他手中的文件夹散落一地，面孔开始扭曲。

“你这个人渣，”他嘶吼道，“他妈的叛徒！你杀了她，你他妈的杀了我老婆！”

他向他扑过来。守卫们并没阻拦，只是让到一边，让他一拳正中前任军需官的面孔。这有力的一击让他扑倒在地上，O’Donnell，他正好在这个时间被派到这个部门显然不是因为凑巧，开始狂怒地踢打他，嘴里喊着些什么。 _对不起，_ Matt想着，他闭上眼睛，没有力气闪躲对方的攻击，只是痛苦地翻滚着，任凭对方猛踢他的胃部，然后是肋骨。当守卫们看够了，终于决定将O’Donnell从他们的囚犯身边拉开的时候，他已经无法独力站起身。他被守卫们拽起来，才走了一步，就终于在疼痛和疲惫之中失去了意识。

 

 

† † † † †

 

 

从牢房外传来嘈嘈切切的、有节奏的水滴声。这声音回荡在他的耳中，与恒久的偏头痛一起在他的脑内一跳一跳地抽痛着，几乎让他发狂。一定是幻觉，这对于被单独拘禁的人来说很常见……他都开始产生幻觉了？ Matthew不确定时间已经过去了多久。他依然浑身疼痛，痛得像他在O’Donnell的那次“意外”碰面后第一次恢复意识时一样剧烈，所以应该还没过几天。

频繁的讯问突然中断了，他已经有多久没有接受过审问了——差不多两天？他说不清。也许他们终于放弃希望，不再期望能从他身上问出些什么，一切都将很快了结。这个念头几乎让他感到宽慰。疼痛时断时续，有些时候会痛得无法忍受，那时他通常会失去意识，缓缓滑入遗忘的深渊。一定有什么人时常来牢房查看他的状况，给他注射些药剂，因为当他恢复意识的时候，疼痛总会减少一点点。

这听起来很疯狂，但是遭受生理上的痛苦也要好过那无法形容的苦闷与难以名状的懊悔——很奇怪，这懊悔不是为了他的叛变，甚至也不再是为了他死去的同事们，而只是，仅仅是，为了Silva的死。

 

 

 

当守卫拿来便服而非囚服让他换上的时候，他花了点时间才弄明白他们想让他干什么。他甚至拿回了自己的眼镜。尽管现在他得靠人帮助才能换好衣服，正如他得靠人搀扶着才能走过MI6监狱那昏暗的走廊。

他们要带他去哪？转送到一个更正式的拘留场所吗？他试着向守卫发问，但没有得到回应，尽管他们应该没有理由向他隐瞒这些。他被安置在一辆货车的后座，两边各有一名警卫，前座还有一个，遮挡了他的视野，让Matt无法集中精力猜想他们要去哪。当他们终于停下的时候，坐在副驾驶的男人下了车，几分钟之后又回到车旁，咆哮道：“把他带出来。”

日光刺痛了他的眼睛。他不停地眨着眼，逐渐辨认出身旁有一辆黑色丰田普拉多，旁边站着两个戴墨镜的男人。有人在他背后轻轻一推，让他疼得瑟缩了一下。

“走。”

这是个交易，他惊讶地意识到。但他能用来交换谁呢？并且更重要的是，谁他妈的会需要他呢？他踉跄地落入一个男人手中，痛苦地呻吟着，被拽进了汽车。

普拉多迅速起步。司机正在向什么人报告这次交易的成功。他的同伙，坐在后座Matthew身旁，扣紧了自己的安全带，没有回答Matthew“我们要去哪儿”的疑问。前任军需官也没再多问。保持坐姿很艰难，疼痛令人难以忍受，Matt断断续续地陷入昏沉的无意识状态。一旦清醒过来，他马上就开始恐慌，想要弄明白到底发生了什么，这些人是谁以及他要被带去哪里。但他连集中半分钟的精力都做不到。

他们驶进一间仓库——车库？——换了辆车。Matt发现自己躺下了，直到这时他才意识到自己现在身处一辆救护车里。戴墨镜的人换了两个，不包括司机。其中一个显然是个医生，尽管没穿白大褂：他开始给Matthew做检查，用无线对讲机迅速地报告手臂骨折，肋骨骨折，为数众多的淤青和血肿。注射了一剂麻醉剂之后，Matt再次陷入无意识的状态，隐约感觉到有人在给他缠上绷带。

醒来时他已经坐在另一辆车上。惊讶于旅程的漫长，他开始打量着与他相伴的人们——他们现在已经换上了警服。疼痛已经彻底消失，但他依然感到头晕目眩，思维无比地迟钝呆滞。过了一会儿，他认出救护车上的那个医生就是警察之一——因为他脸上有一道伤疤。再次昏迷之前，他抓紧时间思考了一下到底是谁想要他，肯定是个大人物——鉴于有这么多来自不同政府部门的人为他工作（要么就是他将他们伪装得太好了）。

这一回他甚至做了梦——大部分都错乱无序，除开其中一个，在这个梦中他沿着一条没有尽头的工业街道奔跑，追逐一个走在前面的男人。不知怎的，Matt确信那人就是Tiago，尽管在梦中他也能记起Tiago已经死了，并且那人的轮廓也完全不像他。但他依然奔跑着，在清晨的薄霜上打着滑，直至摔倒在人行道上，然后醒了过来。

透过半开的车窗——这又是一辆不同的车，有点像是一辆小型货车——吹来寒冷、潮湿而清新的空气，仿佛他们已经远离尘嚣。他试着坐起来些，向窗外看去：一闪而过的只有一片松林的浓绿，但Matt意识到他们已经到了欧陆——车窗外是靠右行驶的车道。止疼片减缓的除了疼痛还有恐惧，尽管如此，他还是猛地感受到一阵窒息般的恐慌，就像是犯了幽闭恐惧症。

“停车！我要下车！”

他们迅速照他的吩咐停在了路边，Matthew甚至都没有感到惊讶。他打开门冲下车，步伐不稳地喘着气，感到一阵恶心；这一切都太夸张了，他甚至不知道这到底是真实的还是他终于发疯而产生的幻觉。

他弯下腰，手撑在膝盖上，不经意间留意到他的衣服被换过了——一定是因为之前的衣服里有MI6的追踪器。他的护卫们也下了车，医生向他走来，但Matt猛地直起身，几乎无法保持平衡，举起一只手做出威胁的手势，紧张地警告着他，“别过来！”

“放轻松。”医生以一种难以辨认的口音轻柔地说着，慢慢地靠了过来。

Matt摇摇晃晃地向后退去，医生的手里有什么东西在闪烁。他的反应过于迟钝，已经失去了反抗的力气：一只手臂紧紧环绕住他，脖子上一痛，他又坠入了那再熟悉不过的黑暗之中。

 

 

 

逐渐恢复清醒时，他感觉到的第一件事是喉咙中剧烈的干渴。他舔舔嘴唇，试着咳嗽——有什么冰凉的东西碰到了嘴唇，显然，是杯子的边缘。清水开始流进喉咙，他喝了几口，杯子就消失了，于是沉重地呼出一口气，再次陷入半梦半醒之中。当他终于能够睁开眼时，身边一个人都没有，他躺在一张床上，房间里阳光普照。眨了眨眼，他看着深色古董家具上模糊的污点，敞开的窗前随风飘荡的窗帘，梳妆台上插满鲜花的花瓶。他轻轻翻了个身，发现自己的左臂打着石膏，右手上插着一根细细的输液管，连接到床边的输液架上。床边的茶几上放着一些医疗器械，旁边的椅子上扔着一台打开的上网本。

昏迷让Matt完全失去了时间概念，他感觉这一切已经持续了一个月，或者一年，但他的意识逐渐变得清明时，焦虑感也随之再次降临。有人在门后模糊地说着什么，他用打着石膏的手笨拙地撕掉固定针头的医用胶布，拔出输液管，缓缓坐起身。他感觉全身虚弱无力，头晕目眩。躺在床上是更加明智的选择，但那股焦虑驱使着他慢慢地走向门边，赤脚踩在古老的木地板上，小心地迈出不稳的步伐。他无声地打开门，走进昏暗的走廊，看见几步开外有个人影，背对着他站在那儿。

这个深色头发的男人的体态之中有些令Matt隐约感到熟悉的东西。那人将电话举在耳边，突然开口出了声。Matt双膝一软，用尽全力攀着墙壁。那是Silva的声音。现在一切都明白了：这肯定是他的幻觉。

男人挂断了电话，转过身，愣住了。站在Matt面前的正是Tiago。

“Matthew……”他终于回过神，上前轻轻扶住Matt的手臂，因为他看起来马上就要昏过去了。

这个人毫无疑问是Tiago，不是Silva：深棕色头发，没有那别扭的褪色的眉毛。这是很自然的，Matt那受损的神智为他塑造出了他思念的那个人的模样。

“Tiago，”Matt虚弱地笑了，视线穿过那个男人，如同能够穿透他的身体，如同看到了一个鬼魂。“能再见到你真好。”

“你得躺下。”Tiago小心地引导他回到房间，没有对他奇怪的举止表现出任何惊讶。

Matt乖乖照做，但随即迅速在床上转过身，紧紧抓住领他进屋的男人的肩膀，“我怎么能看见你？我是不是疯了？”

“幸好不是。”Tiago笑着，扶着Matt在床上坐起来，呆在他的身边。“我是活生生的，Matthew。”

在明亮的房间里可以清晰地看出他的头发色泽乌黑——不是Rodriguez在1997年时那种棕黑色——显然是染的。新近留下的一些擦伤与划痕也还没有从他的脸上褪去。

“但是你……我看了报告……你被一把刀正中后背，”Matt还是不敢相信自己的眼睛，尽管这一切都并不像幻觉。他再次伸出手，用颤抖的手指触摸他的肌肤，“你还活着，天啊，你还活着。你怎么活下来的？”

“ _噗，_ 一把小刀插上了防弹衣！”他翻了个白眼，“想杀我可没那么容易，你还没发现吗？”

他坏笑了一下，而后又严肃起来，不安地看着Matt。

“太好了……”Matt挤出一个困惑的微笑，没有把视线从他身上移开。“但是……你为什要冒险联系MI6？为什么要这么大张旗鼓地跟他们做交易？”

Tiago惊讶地睁大眼睛，他刺耳地笑了一声。

“现在我可不确定你是不是真的疯了！Teo，你真觉得我对待你会像 _她_ 对待我一样吗？”

“不，很显然，我以为你已经死了，”Matt低头看着地板，使劲眨了眨眼。然后他看向Tiago，依然满心困惑。“但我现在真的不明白……你用什么交换的我？”

“那份名单。”Tiago在床边的椅子上坐下，俯身向前，手肘撑在膝盖上。“我向他们提出交换——当然不是以我的名义，如他们所知，我那被烧得难以辨认的尸体已经运回MI6等待检查……他们当然会产生一些怀疑，比如说他们可能会玩火自焚，让你与他们的敌人合作；或者说我可能在破解硬盘的时候备份了名单。所以我让他们拦截了令他们确信不疑的假信息，那就是只有我才有进入硬盘的权限，我的同伙无法破解我的加密程序。所以他们需要你，然后也许是希望在抓到你之后拿回名单。”

“但现在MI6大概确信他们不会让这种事情发生第二次。”前任军需官平静地接过话题，点了点头。“非常巧妙，就像你所有的设计一样。但我还是看不出我能在其中起到什么作用，”他定睛看向Tiago。“这回我的角色又是什么？”

Tiago叹了口气，攥住Matt的手。

“我错了，”他无奈地说着，没有抬起目光。“尽管不能说是我让你陷入险境，不，你只是被困在了一个两难的局面之中，但这都得怪我，我请求你的原谅。”

“不，”Matt平静而坚定地说道，“你没有逼我做任何事，你本可以这么做的。你甚至都没有开口要求过。所有的决定都是我自己的，我不怪你，我只责怪过我自己。在选择了你这一边之后，我也没能像我所应该做的那样去帮助你。在得知你的死讯之后，这是最让我难过的事情。”

Tiago抬眼望向他，而后温柔地在Matt手上印下一吻。

Matt只是一动不动地闭上眼睛。他想要抱住他，将面孔埋在他的颈间，忘掉那些问题。但是他不能这么做，至少现在他们得开诚布公地谈一谈，将一切都说清楚。他快速地摇了摇头，强迫自己开口，“你已经不需要我了，Tiago。”

Rodriguez摇着头，垂下视线。

“你读了Bond的报告，不是吗？这份报告里没有提到的是，在James来到那座小礼拜堂之前，我有充足的时间动手杀了M。但当我那么接近我的目标，那么近……我发现自己依然什么都感觉不到。什么都不会改变。再也没有苟活下去的理由。我把枪塞到M手中，请求她用同一颗子弹射杀我们俩。我是那么地急切，我真想让她赶快扣下扳机……”

Matt咬着嘴唇。这些话语让他的胸口沉甸甸的，如同他看到Tiago跪下来窥探M的表情时一般。

“报告里说Bond的那把刀阻止了这一切的发生。”

“是的，”Tiago看向他。“所以假如你真的‘像你应该做的那样’帮助了我，如你所说的一般，那么Bond就不会打断我们，我也就不会坐在这儿了。而你，顺便一说，应该也已经死了。”

“你说得对。”Matt憔悴的手指带着忧伤的关切抚过他染了色的头发。“这件事从来都不值得你去为之送命。但是现在——你跟MI6的事了结了吗？告诉我你现在的打算，Tiago。”

“了结？”他沉思着眯起眼睛，仿佛同样也在问着自己。

“我从不后悔我做过的事情。但在那个礼拜堂里时，我是对的，一切都没有改变。我曾问过自己为什么能从氰化物的药效中幸存，我到底是为了什么而活着——当时我确定这个答案是M。当我的人把我从天幕庄园带回来时，我再次问了自己同样的问题。你知道我想通了什么吗？”他温柔地抚上Matt的面孔，手指触摸着他的肌肤，“……那就是，这一次我的理由是你。你安全了，我的事才算了结。”

Matt垂下眼帘，脸颊不自觉地迎向他的手掌，这一切听起来都美好得如同幻觉。压力、疼痛和镇静剂似乎让他的大脑变得松懈了，需要花上很大力气才能进行逻辑思考，或者仅仅是思考。并且，看到Tiago尚在人世，这让他太高兴了，此刻没有任何事情能盖过这份喜悦。他真的很想不假思索地相信他。但这依然很难，他再一次强迫自己重复了他的问题。

“你冒了巨大的风险来救我出狱。你到底想让我为你做什么？”

“跟我一起去墨西哥。”Tiago微笑着，他的眼中闪烁着快活的光芒。

Matt轻轻地笑了，这让他的肋骨一阵剧痛。他摇着头：“当然了，为什么不呢。但先告诉我你为什么要我去那儿。咱们再也不用绕圈子了。”

“MI6已经开始找你了。你知道得太多，他们不能就这么放你走。留在欧洲也不安全。几天之内护照就能办好，希望到那时你能恢复得好些。新的档案能让你很容易地在墨西哥找到工作，顺便一说，我转移了你的几个银行账户，赶在MI6冻结它们之前。所以我们可以就这么分道扬镳，你终于可以让我从你的生活里消失了。”

Tiago还想说些什么，但他只是沉思着低下头，再次攥起Matthew的手。

Matt俯身向前。

“我不想让你消失。对不起，我只是还不习惯你做这些都是为了 _我_ ，而不是为了些什么新的目标……不过话又说回来，”他将前额抵上Tiago的额头，“只要你还活着，在我身边，这一切都有什么关系呢……”

Tiago用指尖抬起Matt的下巴，看向他的眼底，许久未见的温暖点亮了他的脸庞。他迅速在Matthew的唇上印下一个吻，抚摸着他深色的卷发，如此熟悉而亲切。

Matt攥住他的衬衫，绝望地吻着他，希望自己不会在下一秒就被警卫唤醒。

“我一无所有，只有你了。”当他们分开时他喘息着说道，模糊地意识到他在平日意识清醒的时候绝不可能说出这样的话。“我从来就一无所有，我只有你。”

他不在乎自己听起来有多么可笑或者可悲——那一刻他真心地相信着自己的话语。那在Silva死后降临在他身上，随着单独监禁而愈发强烈的折磨人的孤寂，就如同他记忆中一个恐怖的黑洞，Matt抓着衬衫布料的手指紧攥成拳。Tiago安抚地摸着他的头，再次将嘴唇印上他的手背，虔诚地亲吻他修长的手指，如同触碰着神圣的珍宝。

“你只是累了，你需要休息。”Tiago从椅子上站起身来，温柔地用手臂环住Matt，扶着他躺下。Matt没有反抗，尽管他在全身上下无声的疼痛之下不由自主地颤抖着。但一当他发现自己已经躺平，就在一阵突然的恐慌之下紧紧抓住了Tiago的手。

“求你别走，我害怕我一闭上眼睛……醒来的时候会发现这一切都只是个梦。”

“我哪儿也不去。”Tiago露出安慰的微笑，注视着Matthew忧虑的面孔，在他身边躺下。“这样感觉好点了吗？”

“嗯，”Matt找到他的手，与他十指相扣，将脸孔埋进Tiago的肩头。“现在这样就很好……我们在哪？”

“瑞士，离根斯布伦嫩市23公里。你很在乎这个吗？”

Matthew回头看向Tiago，仿佛第一次注意到了他脸上岁月的痕迹：他看上去就像一个疲惫的演员，终于洗尽了铅华。

“完全不在乎。”他回答道。

许许多多的事情在这一瞬间都失去了意义。但这并没有带来如往常一般失落的空虚感，只有遗忘的平静，深沉的平和与温暖。他不在乎前路艰辛：飞行，机场安检，特工，异国他乡，陌生的语言……不在乎他现在正站在法律的对立面，与一个他如此熟悉同时又知之甚少的男人在一起。

 

 

 

从半开的窗边吹来一阵凉爽的清风，窗帘摆荡，阳光在Matt面颊上投下转瞬即逝的温暖光斑。Tiago拥抱着他，Matthew在他的肩头合上眼睛，感觉自己终于回到了家。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1].土拨鼠日，北美地区的传统节日，此处应指1993年Bill Murray主演的电影，讲述一个男人发现自己被困在土拨鼠日这一天，从而陷入一次又一次相同的时间循环流程的故事。


	10. 番外一  蓝

薄薄的蓝色油漆碎片卡在指甲缝里有些刺痛。他用牙齿咬住它拽了出来，继续从一条无主的旧船上抠下船舷上的油漆。小船停泊在岸边，凝视着夜空，这么个小东西却有着一个如此神气的名字：“Ballena Azul”——蓝鲸。他把船舷上的油漆抠出了一个大不列颠群岛的形状。

Matt甩掉粘在指间的蓝色碎片。他吸了一口烟，闭上眼睛，让香甜的烟雾渗透进他的组织和血液，破解神经系统的加密程序，将他大脑中的代码改写成全然无忧无虑的轻松心情。

Tiago试图阻止他抽大麻，所以Matt就到这儿来抽，在Lago de Pátzcuaro[1]的岸边——“天水相接的蓝色湖泊”。Matt从机场拿来的游客手册上是这么写的。尽管湖水其实带着点褐色，而大麻带来的危害可比Tiago的龙舌兰酒小多了。现在他已经不常在家里见到酒瓶，但仅仅在几个月之前，Tiago还经常把酒精和他的止痛片一起吞下，对着墙壁开枪，在酒吧里与人斗殴。在清醒的状态下他饱受偏头痛之苦，向人群中射击，戏剧化地啐出带血的口水，因为新订做的义肢会摩擦他的软组织（旧的那一个被他留在了“他的”烧焦的尸体上）。简而言之，他就跟Matthew想象的一样，要多烦人有多烦人。

 

 

 

“Tiago，我他妈的绝不会跟这玩意在一张桌上吃饭。”Matt坚守原则地开口说道，不为所动地看着那只正被Tiago从地上捞起来放到桌上的五彩斑斓的肥胖美洲鬣蜥。

Matthew恨死了爬行动物；Tiago，与他正相反，简直爱死了它们。比如说，他费了很大力气给他在澳门的赌场里弄来了几条让Matt也记忆犹新的科莫多龙。鬣蜥挪动他小小的短腿和长长的爪子，笨拙地努力试图用它的大嘴和细长的粉色舌头从盘子里捞起一块西瓜。

“别听他瞎说， _mi car_ _i_ _ñ_ _o_ [1]。”Tiago深情地说，将那块西瓜向鬣蜥推近了些。

“你居然给我和它起一样的名字， _cabrón_ _[2]_ _。_ ”Matt怨恨地插嘴，正午的燥热令他心烦意乱，只有坐在游泳池边上才能稍稍缓解。

Tiago为Matthew的西班牙语脏话而愉快地笑着，鬣蜥像鳄鱼一样甩了甩头，滑稽地从嘴里吐出那片濡湿的西瓜，一丝口水从他的下巴上垂了下来。

“我真的要吐了。”Matt把他的叉子扔在深色的橡木桌子上，从椅子上站起身来。Tiago笑得愈发开怀，他小心地把鬣蜥抱回地板上，在它粗糙不平的额头上亲了一口。

“亲完它你敢靠近我试试。”Matthew冷酷地警告他。

他感到一股强烈的欲望，想要用力捏住那鬣蜥长长的尾巴——这个物种成年了以后尾巴断了就长不好了。但这样做未免有些卑鄙。Tiago从他的椅子上跳起来，几大步绕过桌子。

“赶紧滚远点。”Matt开始扭动着挣脱他的拥抱，只是一丝掩饰不住的微笑悄然浮现在唇边。“我看他们说的都是真的，主人跟宠物一个样：你就跟它一样恶心！”

Tiago快活地伸出舌头，以一只鬣蜥的姿势缓缓向Matt俯下身子，轻快地舔了一下他的耳根，将脸孔埋进他晒黑的颈边，笑了。

 

 

 

Matthew微笑着，吸完最后一口烟，把烟头扔向水面。哈尼齐奥岛上的千门万户开始亮起一盏盏灯火——在他的面前，岛屿漂浮在水面，像一座巨大的蚁山。Tiago曾经告诉他岛名的意思是“落雨之地”。雨季从五月开始，目前为止只有入夜之后还会残留一丝寒意。Matt打了个冷颤，站起身来。在岛的最高处，那座四十米高的雕像，一如它平时在夜里一般，朝天空威胁地挥舞着拳头。[4]

他爬上山岗，他们家的窗户闪耀着温暖的灯光。

在暮色中，这房子看起来也没那么糟糕。当然，它并不是 _el troje_ [5]——一种普勒佩查人[6]的传统木屋，就像民俗艺术博物馆的庭院一样：这栋别墅新倒是很新，但在周围土坯房子的环绕下未免伪装得太惟妙惟肖了。

 

 

 

“这是个被上帝遗忘的地方，Tiago，现代建筑史上最豪华的私人住宅都已经在墨西哥建成了，而我还得在每天出门的时候疑心自己走进了什么50年代佐罗电影的布景里！”

“你怎么这么挑剔！在瓜达拉哈拉[7]你不喜欢住在31楼，在这儿你什么都不喜欢……”Tiago终于从他的笔记本电脑上抬起眼睛。

“……瓜达拉哈拉也不坏。”

“瓜达拉哈拉也不坏！当初到底是谁整天抱怨我到哪儿都派保镖跟着他，嗯？”

“至少当初在那儿我还有地方可去。”

“你很清楚我们只是暂时住在这。所以，假如你能别再抱怨个没完……”

“哈，你不喜欢听我抱怨？这还不是压力最大的时候呢！昨天是谁喝得烂醉如泥，差点开枪射杀几个俄罗斯游客？又是谁去对付警察收拾你的烂摊子的？”

“我没喝醉，我们只是在玩俄罗斯轮盘赌，那可是他们的国民游戏啊。”Tiago无动于衷地耸耸肩。

“跟你在一起我迟早要变成专业的行贿者什么的！”

Matt揉着他的太阳穴，摇了摇头。天气实在是太热了。

 

 

 

敞开的窗户里传来电视节目的悄声低语。此地的夜晚太过寂静，风吹过街巷的声音也清晰可闻。Tiago坐在客厅里，但Matt知道他并没有看向屏幕。

咖啡桌上放着一个酒瓶，还没有打开。Matt开了门，走进房间，关掉电视。

Tiago不满地看着他，但什么都没说。 _“你又抽大麻了？”_

Matthew报以同样无声的回答。 _“你呢，你又喝酒了？”_

Tiago不高兴地撅起嘴，但他的目光中透着一丝愧意。Matt凑近身去，爬上他的膝头，与他四目相对。Tiago专注地看着他，直到Matthew终于向他露出了鼓励的微笑。现在他全靠肢体语言就能辨认他的情绪。当Tiago心怀感激地吻上他时，Matt觉得，为了这个，他简直可以忍受住在 _el troje_ 里，与一打流口水的鬣蜥为伴的日子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1].帕茨夸罗湖，位于墨西哥临太平洋的米却肯州。  
> [2].西班牙语，我亲爱的。  
> [3].西班牙语，混蛋。  
> [4].哈尼齐奥岛最高点建有墨西哥革命家何塞.玛利亚.莫雷洛斯的雕像，建于1933年。  
> [5].西班牙语，谷仓。  
> [6].原文为P'urhépecha，墨西哥土著印第安人的一个部族。  
> [7]. Guadalajara，墨西哥第二大城市。


	11. 番外二  绿

Raoul在一家苏格兰的私人诊所里醒来，失去假牙的面孔惨不忍睹。在药物作用导致的昏眩之中，有那么一会儿，他以为自己依然身处中国，那长达十四年的休养生息和周密计划，天幕庄园和M的离世——所有的一切都是一场梦境。他不知道自己应该感到失望还是如释重负。

 

 

_他闭上双眼，聚精会神地感受他的疼痛，直到它完全超脱于他的躯壳，化作某种外物，就像一段没有起伏的旋律，在他的意识中回响。_

 

 

他仍能回忆起每次重建手术之后醒来的感觉，他记得复健疗程的每一次微小的进展，记得疼痛终于离他而去的那个日子。而现在，左肩胛骨下某处的钝痛让每一次的吐息都伴随着轻微的瑟缩，他闭上眼睛，全神贯注地呼吸，专注于自己身体的感觉，洞悉每一块疼痛的肌肉，将破碎的自己重新一片片拼合如初。但就像十四年前一样，这幅拼图的某些部分已经遗失了。

他露出了悲伤的微笑。他真的指望M的死能为这幅拼图寻回那些遗失的部分吗？死亡从来都于事无补，只会造就进一步的分崩离析：他过于频繁地面对死亡，以至于忽视了这个简单的真理。

 

 

他揉了揉脸，坐在医院的病床上，将一缕黑色的发丝向后拨去。他仍未适应这陌生的发色。脚上的靴子过于沉重，衣服恼人地紧裹在身上。他过早地结束了必要的卧床休息阶段，觉得自己不能这样继续逗留在苏格兰。他的手下已经开始执行天幕庄园事件之前部署的命令；提前安排好相关事宜是个正确的决定，这意味着当一切尘埃落定之后，他的未来对他来说便无足轻重，以至于什么都做不了了。

门口传来一声毕恭毕敬的轻叩，Pavel庞大的身影随之闪了进来。

“Silva先生，外面已经备好车了。”通报了这个消息，他殷勤地将房门又拉开了一些。

“Rodriguez。”Raoul喃喃地说着，向他们之间的距离投去空洞的视线。

那个名字——Silva——现在显得如此地陌生而又格格不入，仿佛他死而复生，没有任何东西，哪怕是一个名字，能够随他一同重返人间。他曾用过的原名同样已经荒废了太久，但直到他想出些别的替代品之前，这也要好过“Silva”。

Pavel迟疑地四下张望，将重心从一条腿换到另一条腿上。多么不可思议，Silva仅仅用这样一个字眼就能让这位大个子露出如此困惑的表情。

“您说什么？”

“我的名字是Tiago Rodriguez。”Tiago以一种平淡的语气安静地说道。

Pavel欲言又止地点了点头。这种状态的Silva是最可怕的：一位心存怨怒的神祗，一位满怀悲怆的天才，身边的普通人令他感到无限乏味，他们离了他的指引就什么都干不成。它并非令人不快——而是相当可怖的。比起他的怒吼，咒骂，以甜蜜而平静的语调假意关怀，这种状态要糟糕得多。在这种倦怠之中连一丝愤怒都没有。倦怠就是它的全部。但它会令人不可抑制地感觉到他似乎就要缓缓抬起手射杀他的手下——只是为了让他自己解脱出来，不需要再为他们解释什么或者听取他们的话语，只是为了获得片刻的安宁。

终于，Tiago站起身来，漠然地看了Pavel一眼，走出了房间。

有些人为了钱给Silva卖命，有些人是出于恐惧，或是遭到胁迫。但令他的所有计划与构思真正得以实施的那些人，他们的忠诚毋庸置疑。他赢得这种忠诚的途径各不相同，当他还在MI6时，就开始着手寻找他们，为此花费了大量的时间与金钱。他要的那些人亟待拯救——在这个词的任何意义层面上都是如此——并且知恩图报。那些失去了生存的意义，但可以在一种近乎宗教式的献身中重新寻回它的人，是他忠诚的仆役（当然，也得借助一点巧妙的心理诱导）。有时候他会暗自发笑，觉得自己轻而易举就能创建一支教派。顺便一提，Bond也曾是一位绝佳的候选人——Silva一下子就发现了这一点——但不幸的是，他已经为自己寻得了另一个“教派”，并且盲目地向它献出了自己的忠诚。

在他的所有助手当中，只有一位无缘上述任何一个类别。有关此人的思绪在他的脑海深处徘徊不去——几乎是下意识地，就像他舌尖上那不断重复的轻微动作，时不时地探索着他那副新假牙平滑的边缘。唯有此刻，凝视着灰白色的苏格兰风景在窗外飞驰而过，Tiago才让这思绪浮出了水面。

_Matthew_ _。_

在向MI6的网络系统投放入侵程序的计划中，他终究还是成为了行动的关键一环。Silva早就不指望能得到Q的帮助了，他策划了其他的路径。但在岛上与Matt交谈过后，他猛地发现自己开始编写这个破解程序。当牢笼的玻璃门打开时，Silva没时间为之惊讶，也没时间仔细考虑Q的抉择。

直到此刻，Tiago才终于明白当时到底发生了什么。

他立刻打开笔记本，狂暴地敲击起键盘，大声咒骂着速度缓慢的无线网络。等到他们离开苏格兰的时候，Tiago已经侵入了MI6，开始尽他所能收集一切关于Q的信息。秘密情报局的雇员列表中已经除去了他的名字——顺便一说，这一行为已经令MI6的防火墙产生了相当大的安全隐患。

抵达瑞士之后，他立刻着手实施一项被他命名为Hijo Pródigo的行动，罔顾他还未完全恢复健康的身体状况，日复一日地坐在数个电脑显示器的面前——其中一个，在他的手下从救护车上向他报告Matthew的状况时，被他一怒之下摔个粉碎。然而在他的愤怒之中有另一种情绪掺杂其间，那是一种几乎令他感到羞愧的感情：一种恶毒的喜悦。它的本质并非那么残酷无情，那是一种满足感，来自于扮演救世主，甚至是扮演神的角色的可能性；来自于被人需要的那种自私的愉悦。他的虚荣心同样大获全胜——他是对的，体制再次显示了它冷酷残忍不近人情的一面，正是Silva之前描述过的那个样子。他试图扼杀这种情绪，但这徒劳无功的尝试只能进一步激起他的愤怒。此刻他的愤怒并非仅仅针对MI6，而是出乎他意料地，转向了Matthew。就像是父母会怒斥意外受伤的孩子一般——只是因为父母要比孩子更加恐慌——这就是Tiago为Matt而愤怒的方式，为他坚守自己的理想， _允许_ 自己处于一个无依无靠的境地， _允许_ 自己受到伤害。Tiago用这种愤怒掩藏起一个事实：只有一个人应该为此负责，而这个人不是Matt。愤怒也能帮助他摆脱某些感情，它们被雪藏已久，让他畏惧不已。那是一种令他脆弱的感情。

因此，当他站在台阶上等待车辆抵达时，伴随着兴奋与洋洋自得的胜利感而来的，只有一点点轻微的焦虑。但当苍白而憔悴的 _Teo_ 在药物的作用下在后座上沉眠的景象映入他的眼帘时，Tiago睁大了双眼。他觉得自己的五脏六腑焦灼地拧成了一个死结，沉沉地混杂着恐惧，柔情，以及终于到来的——愧疚。带着一种近乎崇敬的心情，他温柔地将Matthew抱在怀里，第一次意识到自己该为他那几近破碎的人生负责。

Matthew从不示弱。身为人类而无可避免的脆弱总被他掩盖在那冷漠、尖刻与富有专业精神的脸谱之下。而Silva——也许是过于擅长用脸谱掩饰他真实的自我——仍然放任自己相信这种伪装。因为他总能意识到，不管他的“对手”看起来如何坚不可摧，他们都只是血肉之躯，因此他，Silva，能够轻易地对其造成伤害。这个事实会迅速地打消他的热情与自信，于是游戏便很快终止了。但如今，俯首认罪，品尝着这场游戏的苦果，他鼓起了勇气做出一个更加艰难的抉择——向Teo告解自己的罪孽。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading! (=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ
> 
> You can also find this translation in http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=89634


	12. 番外三

在历经数周无休无止的工作之后，Tiago突然宣布他们绝对需要做点儿poc-chuc[1]来吃，此时，Matthew（他的工作时间一点儿也不比Tiago短）觉得他们需要制定一个新的计划了。出乎他的意料，Tiago合上笔记本电脑的屏幕，给司机打了电话，通知他一会儿要去一趟宪法广场。

Matthew和Tiago来到墨西哥城已有两个月之久，但除了他们的酒店周遭之外，Matt还不曾在城里做过观光——“他们的”这个词完全是字面意思：这家酒店属于Rodriguez（更准确地说，属于Silva）已经快十年了。Tiago，如同往常一样，非常不愿意让Matt独自出门转悠，但在这儿，（与在瓜达拉哈拉时不同，）Matt并没有当真提出抗议：习惯了米却肯州那寂静的穷乡僻壤，这座城市，尺寸与伦敦类似，却有着两倍于它的喧嚣与拥挤，看上去确实有些 _过于_ 巨大而混乱了。

Matt把大部分时间消磨在电脑面前，协助Tiago的“工作”。伴随着偏头痛与过度酗酒，以及很明显是（对他与他身边的人来说程度不相上下的）有害健康的静养，Tiago在度过了几个月的时光之后终于重拾旧业。他的工作性质通常相当可疑，一般说来，他为自己找的借口是伯利兹人常说的“When a thief steals from a thief, God smiles[2]。”说实话，Rodriguez爱好扮演上帝的角色更甚于窃贼。他乐于煽动黑帮、贩毒集团、黑手党以及其他类似的可疑团伙的成员相互倾轧残杀——而非直接面对他们。Matthew只能勉强接受这个事实，即他们至少并没有“不公正地”伤害任何人，尽管他并不怎么操心自己的道德问题：不管怎么说，Tiago的工作狂状态总比酒精中毒或者其他什么更糟的东西要强得多。

在宪法广场——墨西哥城古城中心的中央广场附近下了车，Tiago和Matt穿过纵横交错的笔直街道，发现自己置身于阿贝拉尔多.L.罗德里格斯市场的一个入口前。如果只是为了购买食材，大可不必驱车前往城市的另一头，但这地方值得在墨西哥联邦特区繁忙的交通道路上花上一点时间。始建于1930年间，以下令建造它的那位总统命名，这座市场将民族特色与巴洛克风格、新艺术运动和装饰风艺术融合成了一个激情洋溢的混合体。它的内部如同一座工人与农民的西斯廷教堂：墙壁上装点着色彩缤纷的壁画，由迭戈.里维拉[3]的学生绘制而成。尽管如此，此处几乎没有游客，本地人也不多。

Tiago穿过入口的拱门，走向通往二层的楼梯。Matthew跟在他身后，注视着他那件米色外套下宽阔的后背，乌黑的头发（他一直保持染发的习惯，用来遮掩他那很久之前就已经生出来的灰发），他那熟悉的姿态，以及他回头查看Matt是否跟上来时嘴角流露的笑意。

整个上午Tiago都沉默不语，显得心事重重。通常这意味着他在考虑一些生意上的事务，或者着手编写新的代码（即使笔记本不在手边，他也会继续在脑内运算）。但此时他的眼中并没有流露出忙于心算的模样。时不时地，他会聚精会神地盯着Matthew，当对方投来询问的目光时，他便很快地将视线移开了。

二楼有个入口，通往一间稍小的礼堂。

“Teatro del Pueblo[4].”Rodriguez向他宣布。Matt踏进了一排座椅间的过道之中。

从门口倾斜而入的阳光是大厅内唯一的光源，这儿看上去像是一座日间的教堂：同样的回音与寂静，空旷与期许，期许着人们会涌向此处，填满那些散发着灰尘与漆过的陈年木头味道的空座椅。这种不期而至的熟悉气味忽然为记忆赋予了生命，它们在墨西哥的艳阳下、在一场色彩的暴动之中本已化作褪色的、几近被他遗忘的梦境。这就是利兹那所老电影院的味道，此刻想来已经遥远得不可思议。

气味是令记忆苏醒的最快途径，但在这儿，在这块陌生的大陆，嗅到熟悉的气息是一件相当困难的事情。

当Matt走出飞机，踏上墨西哥的大地那一瞬间——当时他尚未完全康复，并且被12小时的飞行弄得半死不活——他立刻沉浸在了一系列浓烈而陌生的气息之中，这气息起初令他无从描述，甚至不能分辨它到底是怡人还是刺鼻，他所掌握的语言中没有词汇可以形容它们。

现在，诸如洗衣房和超市之类的地方可以寻觅到熟悉的气味：某些衣物柔顺剂，洗发水或者口香糖的味道之熟悉和亲切，远远胜过这异国他乡的陌生城市里的任何东西。

举一个例子。那次Matt抱着整整一捧玻璃罐装、上面绘有瓜达卢佩圣母像的祈祷蜡烛走向超市的收银台，着实让Rodriguez吃了一惊。“你是不是有什么重要的事情没让我知道？”Tiago开玩笑地问他，而Matthew只是报以微笑。说到底，这是个挺有意思的事实：这款供奉给墨西哥最受欢迎的圣徒的祭品闻上去就像牛津街的Dries Van Noten专卖店。

尽管有着偶发的乡愁、难以适应的气候以及与Rodriguez这样一个男人朝夕相处所带来的种种麻烦，Matthew也从未想过要离开这一切。因此当他猛然听到“为什么你还呆在这儿？”这样一个问题时，确实有些措手不及。他惊讶地转过身瞪着Tiago，茫然地将手搭上一张木头座椅的靠背。Tiago静静地站在那儿，是门廊下一个幽暗的剪影，将光束拦腰截断。

“你今天一直就在想这个，是么？”Matt终于反问了一句。Rodriguez恼怒地抿起嘴唇，别开了视线。他可以轻易地谈论一些非常私人的话题——但那向来都是他的独白，他只是个讲故事的人。但一旦进入一场对话，展开一次涉及关系与感情的讨论，一旦无法隐藏在那表演般的超脱之下，这对他来说便是难上加难。Matthew知道倘若Tiago能提起这事，就说明他一定是对它非常在意。

“不呆在这儿我还能去哪？”他简单地问了一句，随即转过身，小心地缓步上前，仿佛是害怕吓走一只野兽。

Tiago清晰可闻地叹了口气，翻了翻眼珠——他已经开始为自己提起这个话题而感到恼火了。他的表情显示他已经预备要报出好几打地名，Matthew此刻本可以在那些地方享受好时光。他可以向Matt提及他那些独一无二的技能，飞快地学习新事物的能力——比如说，他的西班牙语现在已经近乎完美——以及千百种可能性与未来的愿景，其中并不包括在这个荒凉的国度浪费时间与一个上了年纪、健康状况堪忧、精神不稳定的利己主义者为伴。这些话Matthew全都听过——有的是直接说出来，有的只是无意之间吐露的些许暗示。

“好了，我们还是走吧。”Rodriguez说着，像个胆小鬼一样结束了他们的谈话。他向门外踏出一步，但Matt一把抓住他的手臂，将他拉了回来。

他看着Tiago，再一次感到震惊不已，为的是这个男人可以如此轻易地从一个亲切而 _顺服_ 的人变得遥远而陌生，完全触不可及。Matt依偎着他，感受到一股急切的渴望，想要让这个陌生人变回那个他曾经那么熟悉的人，想要再次 _占有_ 他。

Tiago肌肤的气息是此刻唯一有意义的东西，是那件将Matt的旧世界与新世界融合在一起的东西。Matt整个人扑进Tiago怀里，双手伸进他的外套之下，将脸孔埋在他的颈窝。Tiago依然一动不动地保持着距离，仿佛他不是真实物质世界里的存在，而只是冰冷镜面上的一个投影。Matt的手指不顾一切地陷进他的衣服，他的血肉——过了几秒钟，好像一辈子那么长，他感觉到颈侧落下一个火热的吻。

Matthew也一样，时常难以开口表达自己的感情。幸运的是，有时候他也并不需要开口。

他忽然觉得自己再也不能与Tiago分开。用尽全力退开一点点，他向他耳语道：“咱们回家。”他的声音听上去热忱而急不可耐，甚至有些下流——但他全不在乎：只有一个念头，一个全心全意的渴望忽然占据了他的脑海，让Tiago的存在如同呼吸一般必需。实际上，就连回家的车程对此刻的他来说都像是无止境地漫长。但一等他们回到车里……就连他们司机的在场都变得无所谓了，去他妈的，他简直想让Jose出去溜达个二十分钟再回来……空气突然变得炽热无比，Matt勉强支撑着不让自己当场丧失理智。

“我们还是得去买东西。”Rodriguez提醒他。

Matthew能看出Tiago也想要他，但他的脸上浮现的是一丝虐待狂般的微笑。尽管Matt玩得起这场游戏，可急躁、欲望与恼火混杂在一起，还是冲得他晕头转向。他发出一声恼怒的呻吟，牙齿扎进了Tiago的脖子。

“Puta.[5]”Rodriguez吃痛倒抽了一口气，用力捏紧了Matt的手腕，但随后就绽放出了一个大大的笑容。

 

 

 

这座市场，除开壁画之外，便与Matthew见过的其他市场并没有什么不同。Matthew差不多在第一个市场摊位区买齐了所有食材（除开Tiago想要自己挑选的肉）。他向出口走去，快活地期待着回家的旅程，此时忽然有什么东西从一个摊位底下直跳到他的脚前，惊得他差点扔掉手中的袋子。起初他以为那是一只有着不同寻常的长尾巴的松鼠，但那只小家伙迅速地沿着他的腿爬了上来，Matthew看清了那是一只 _狨猴_ [6]。这种小小的猴子有着带斑点的灰色皮毛和小小的指爪——比起猿猴类的“手掌”来说更像是松鼠的爪子——在Matt小时候时常造访的谢菲尔德热带野生动物中心里，这是他的最爱。狨猴迅速地爬上他的肩膀，冲着他的耳朵发出一种鸟叫般的啭鸣声，显然是对那堆鳄梨与西红柿堆成的、犹如一座壁画般的金字塔后边出现的一个墨西哥男人做出的反应。墨西哥人带着歉意的微笑伸手去抓猴子，但那狨猴立刻缩进Matt的衬衣领口，任凭它的主人瞪着它的尾巴，在Matthew的另一只耳朵边上愤怒地唠叨个不停。

“她大概以为你是棵树呢。”赶来救援的Rodriguez露出一丝窃笑。

确实，Matt一动不动地矗立在那个墨西哥人面前，依然满心惊讶，无法把那位不速之客从他的领口里揪出来。

“我要买下它。”他突然说道，既是冲着Rodriguez，也是冲猴子的主人说的。

“猴子又脏又臭。”Tiago露出痛苦的表情。

“要知道， _玛利亚_ 也很臭，假如你忘记给它打扫干净的话。”

 

 

 

“玛利亚”是Tiago那只鬣蜥的名字。实际上它的全名叫做耶稣玛利亚。名字是卖家给起的，要么是过于虔诚，要么就是搞不清它的性别。不管怎样，Tiago都没有给它改名，声称它已经习惯它原本的名字了。Matt表示反正怎么叫这个“恶心的玩意”它都不会过来，所以不管是给它起名叫耶稣还是Benedict Cumberbatch，这都没所谓。Rodriguez当然问过谁是Benedict Cumberbatch——只是为了毁掉他这个玩笑。总之，他开始管那只鬣蜥叫耶稣或者玛利亚（视心情而定），而Matthew一般就管它叫“那玩意”（或者更糟）。

 

 

 

Matt指名道姓地称呼那只鬣蜥，Rodriguez看上去显然是为此感动得要命，因此没有答话。Matt转向卖主。

“多少钱？”

“六千块。”墨西哥人说。这笔价钱不是什么小数目，不过这类动物的市价通常还要更高。

“嘿，mano[7]，我看上去像个外国佬吗？给我开个实价。”

Tiago绝不放过任何一个砍价的机会（当然前提是情况允许）。一开始，Matthew不明白为什么一个如此富有的男人会浪费时间计较这点小钱。但没过多久，他自己也开始享受这种心理游戏了，目的不是为了省钱，而是将对手打得落花流水。

“五千五。”墨西哥人迅速提议。

“五千五百比索？”Rodriguez惊叹一声。“我的鞋都比这便宜，而且鞋子还比猴子实用。”

Matthew哼了一声，狨猴在他的衣领后面吱吱地发出抗议，但卖家似乎并没被这个关于鞋子和猴子的奇怪比喻吓着。

“五千三，就这价钱了。这可是一种非常稀有的动物。”

“它惹出来的麻烦也一样。五千块。”

卖家思索片刻，不情不愿地点了点头。Matt匆匆递给他钱，让那只狨猴安全地留在了他的衣领后边。

 

 

 

他们向出口走去；当那个墨西哥人消失在堆积如山的蔬菜后面，狨猴从它的藏身之处探出脑袋，安心地栖身在Matt的肩头，看向一旁的Rodriguez。他本想维持住自己脸上鄙视的表情，尽管此刻Matt的全部注意力都集中在手机上（他得搜索一下他新买的宠物吃什么）——但那只狨猴那么可爱地偏着脑袋，用它聪明的大眼睛审视地打量着Tiago，这让他情不自禁地露出了微笑。

“它看着我的样子就跟你一模一样。”他忍俊不禁地说道。

Matthew从手机屏幕上抬起视线，眼神中带着完全相同的审视的神色，甚至还稍稍偏了偏头——Tiago忍不住大笑了起来，先前的不满已经一扫而光。他的眉头舒展开来，眼神中忽然出现了一种少见的平静：那样的注视总能让Matt心头升起一股不可思议的暖意。因此他有些羞怯地——这种羞怯之中混杂着愉悦的期待与一份孩子气的爱慕，他思索着在经历了这么多事情之后它何以还能留存至今——以一个微笑做出了回应。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]. 一道墨西哥传统菜肴，将猪肉用柑橘类酱料和盐腌过之后烤制而成。  
> [2]. 没查到这个说法的标准翻译，大概是鹬蚌相争渔翁得利的意思。  
> [3]. Diego Rivera，墨西哥画家，壁画大师。  
> [4]. 西班牙语，人民剧场。  
> [5]. 西班牙语，bitch。  
> [6]. 西班牙语，兄弟。后文中的“外国佬”原文为gringo，是南美人用来称呼外国人的词，带贬义。
> 
>  
> 
> Thx for reading! (=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ  
> You can also find this translation in http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=89634


End file.
